Instinct
by Villainess Foul
Summary: I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.
1. Chapter 1

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for overall fic WILL be 'M' for mature for future sexual situations and violence.**

**Rating for this chapter**: T (for mild swearing and Violence)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**NOTE: That while this fic starts off pretty mild, for the most part it WILL get graphic so if you're a teenager under 17 with a healthy sense of moral values, I will advise you not to get too attached to this fanfic because lets face it the rating will go up, and when it does, it will psychologically mind fuck you bend you over and then viciously rape everything you have ever known.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. Trust me if I did Edward wouldn't have been such a controlling pussy and Breaking Dawn wouldn't have happened at all. Because lets all face it...there were ten kinds of WRONG smothered all in it's contents._

**EDIT!: This Chapter was just freshly Beta'd by my wonderful new Beta ilike2eatbabies She seriously rocks my fucking socks off :P**

* * *

It all happened at once in a flurry of motion, but like any other life or death situation time seemed to slow to a near crawl and stretch on forever...

I was there standing in a room full of ravenously hungry vampires... with one hell of a paper cut.

_Smooth Bella... real smooth._

I watched in near horror as Jasper seemed to fixate on me, his golden brown eyes burning into my own, at first I thought he was looking at me as if he was going to eat me... but the passion and intensity behind the gaze told me other wise.

The sudden snarled out "No!" seemed to catch us both off guard as we turned to face Edward.

Edward must of sensed something, because without warning he shoved me back, sending me flying into the table. It fell as I did scattering the cake and presents, the flowers and the plates. Glass rained down as I landed on a mess of scattered crystal.

Jasper moved then, snarling and ready to attack. He slammed into Edward and the sound vaguely reminded me of what a crash of boulders would sound like in a rock slide.

Jasper desperately trying to get passed Edward and take a nice big bite out of me was what it would have looked like to anyone else in the room. However as in all life and death situations I could make out the little things. The small almost unnoticeable detail that would escape anyone else... and it was then that a startling realization smashed onto me like a ton of bricks.

_Jasper wasn't trying to eat me... he was trying to attack Edward!_

Startled and wanting so badly to get up, I tried, only to end up falling on my arm and slicing it open from all the glass on the floor.

I looked from my wounded arm to stare at the six suddenly very still vampires staring back at me. The only thought I had at this point was _o__h damn._

Emmett was quick to grab Jasper from behind, pulling him back and keeping him in place with those steel bands he liked to call arms. It was also at that moment I really wished he hadn't, because as soon as Jasper was off of me, Edward turned around. His Topaz colored eyes bared into mine for only a moment, before an oddly wicked grin spread across his face as he flashed his teeth.

_Oh sweet Jesus he was going to bite me._ The sudden realization squeezed painfully at my heart as I watched him lunge at me...

This is it... I'm really going to die... and by my own soul mate... how _ironic._

Quickly clenching my eyes shut I waited for the inevitable. It seemed to be taking an eternity as I merely sat there holding my breath, my heart beating erratically in my chest.

After a few more agonizing moments I continued to wait, refusing to look my death in the face.

"Bella?"

The sound of Emmett's voice caught me completely off guard as my eyes sprung open in surprise. Looking around the room I noticed two things at once...

The first and most important thing I noticed was that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were no longer in the room.

The second was that my arm was bleeding profusely, and it hurt like a bitch.

"E-Emmett?" I questioned, stuttering a little over his name. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he dropped down to his knees in front of me and embraced me gently, cuddling me as if I were a small child, and at the moment... I felt like one.

"Oh Bella!" I heard Esme wail sadly as she patted my hair. While I enjoyed the comforting gestures, I had to shake off the fear that I was feeling and collect my scattered thoughts. I was so thoroughly confused, and I just wanted answers.

Turning my complete attention to the Vampire who held me in his arms, I knew that if anyone was going to tell me anything, it was going to be Emmett.

"Emmett, what Happened?"

He stilled and I knew that was a bad sign.

"I'm not sure I can tell you."

"Why not?" Now I was really confused. Not sure if he can tell me? I was almost killed! I think I deserve some form of explanation if I almost became _food_.

"Bella honey, we really need to take care of that arm." Esme cut in quietly as Carlisle walked over and started examining my arm, I could feel the grimace he had on his face more than I could actually see it. I knew my arm had to look nasty.

"There is a lot of glass here, I'm going to have to pull it out and you're definitely going to end up with stitches."

"Can someone please tell me what happened? I think I'm a little entitled to know _something._" I snapped, my mood turning sour as I realized their attempts to change the subject. Oh no, This was not something I was going to let them easily brush off.

Everyone seemed to exchange some sort of knowing glance, and it would have peeved me off a little if I wasn't so sick with fear and worry.

"Bella..." Emmett began, however the look from Esme cut him off and I nearly growled in annoyance.

"Can you guys at least tell me why Edward was about to make me his dinner?"

"It's complicated dear..." Esme started, " Something... _displeased _him and well... dear you _are _his _singer_ and he … lost control."

Oh, that did it. I'm angry now. "Please tell me that isn't the best explanation I'm going to get."

"For now Bella, it is. At least until I can take care of your arm." Carlisle cut in as he stood up and silently motioned Emmett to pick me up. I felt the world shift as I was lifted from the ground and taken toward the kitchen, Carlisle following close behind.

"I'll go get your bag." Esme chimed as she darted off and back so quickly it made my head spin... or maybe it was the loss of so much blood.

Either way I came to the conclusion that I was dizzy and I didn't very much like it.

Emmett set me down gently on one of the kitchen chairs as Carlisle was quick to get to work on my arm. Everything was such a mess and all I wanted to know was what was going on.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked as he did something that made me hiss between my teeth. That really stung.

I considered lying for a second and just settling on a generic 'I'm fine.' answer but I decided against it, I was in rare Bella form this evening and I didn't have it in me to really be nice.

"I feel hurt, betrayed, and a little cheated."

Emmett looked at me with such surprise if it was under any other circumstance I probably would have laughed.

"Why?"

"Really?" I shot back incredulously. "You're really asking me why?"

Carlisle sighed but continued his work on my arm "Just humor me."

"I feel hurt because I was flung back onto a table and landed into a pile of shattered glass. I feel betrayed because the love of my life, the one I was willing to spend eternity with has decided that tonight... my _birthday _of all nights, would be a good night to make me his dinner. And I feel cheated because no one here is willing to give me a decent explanation on what the _hell _is going on, and on top of that I feel like throwing up because I'm ridiculously _sick _with worry."

Wow, I really let it all hang out there. I must be extremely worried to have such verbal diarrhea... but I couldn't help it. I feel like I was nearing some sort of line or breaking point and I just had to... let it out.

Carlisle said nothing as he handed me what appeared to be a painkiller. Without much thought I took it, realizing that I still trusted him explicitly despite everything that has happened tonight.

"Don't worry Bella, You'll get a better explanation as soon as we figure it out."

The way Emmett said that didn't sit too well with me, and if I wasn't starting to feel so incredibly and deliciously numb from the painkiller I'd just taken I might have been thrown into panic.

"You mean to tell me you have no idea what happened either?" I asked surprisingly calm, despite how I have been feeling. I was startled when Carlisle patted my now freshly stitched and bandaged arm affectionately, letting me know he was done.

Wow those painkillers were good, I didn't even notice him stitching me up.

"Not exactly, We have an idea but none of us are certain." Esme stated as she watched me with what would have been tear filled eyes if she were able to still cry.

"Come on Bells," Emmett stated taking me into his arms again "Let me take you home."

I could do nothing but let him take me away. However tomorrow was another day... and I vowed to myself that I would get answers. I needed them, _desperately_.

* * *

**A/N: This is is me popping my Twilight Fanfiction cherry so please be gentle. Or rough because we all like it a little rough every now and then :D**

**This fanfic was purely a whim, The idea popped into my head and I ran with it until suddenly I had a whole chapter... so updates for this will be sporadic and a little unpredictable. I have been know to regulate updates when my fics get popular so reviewing is key. However completely optional since I really could care less if you actually review or not. I'm just stating that because I hate keeping a lot of people waiting... it bugs me.**

**Enough with my insane chatter, it's five in the morning and I really should be in bed since I need to wake up in oh... four hours? lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (for mild violence and family drama)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If i owned Twilight Paul would be my love slave forced to play my silly love games. So Paul...you win this round..._

_

* * *

_**(Jasper's PoV)**

I was a mess and that was putting it mildly.

It's been hard, sooo hard to be around Bella and not want to take a big bite out of her. I tried everything to make myself as distant as possible, afraid of upsetting Alice and slip back into the monster I was.

It hurt. My attempts at trying to change the very nature of who I was for one person. Some days I would think of just leaving Alice and going back to who I was, I may have been a monster but at least I was comfortable with what I was...and not trying to pretend to be something I wasn't. Of course I was careful in making sure Edward wasn't around in case he would have read my ever betraying thoughts.

I stood back across the far end of the room putting as much physical distance between Bella and I as I could at her birthday party without seeming rude. Alice and the others have been ridiculously excited to throw the human a birthday party and who was I to try to stop it?

"_Ouch, _paper cut."

A sweet scent immediately assaulted my senses, It was absolutely mouth watering and when I looked up I caught her gaze.

It was then I realized I was starved, but it wasn't for her blood.

_Fuck._

The realization hit me right smack in the face and I _knew _Edward 'heard' what I was thinking because the next thing I knew he was screaming "NO!" and flinging Bella back with a little _too_ much force. I watched in slight horror as her body sailed and crashed into the table scattering cake and presents the flowers and the plates, her body landing limply in a pile of shattered crystal.

It was then that an indescribable rage filled my being as a snarl ripped out from the back of my throat. I moved then and slammed into Edward ready to _bite his fucking throat out _for hurting Bella. I would have had him too if it wasn't for Emmett pulling me back and wrapping his arms around me, struggling to keep me still. But I wasn't going to be still because the way Edward was looking at Bella in that moment made my dead heart clench.

I growled deep and low, a warning that was quickly building up to a roar, I cared for Emmett but If he didn't let me go I would have literally ripped myself out of his arms.

Emmett seemed to have sensed this because he let me go as if I burned him.

Pouncing I pulled Edward away from her by the scruff of his collar and flung him back across the opposite end of the room.

"Rose." I muttered catching her attention at once.

"Take him out back and control him. I'll be there in a minute." I was slipping back into my old ways, I could feel it as my mind was beginning to look him over , no longer as a brother but as a threat, like one of those newborns I used to kill in the Vampire Wars.

Rosalie nodded once as she grabbed Edward roughly by the arm, dragging him a bit _too _forcefully outside. I watched them leave, making sure she had a good grip on him.

"Jasper." The soft whisper caught me off guard as my head snapped back and my eyes fell onto Alice. Beautiful Alice.

_Fuck._

"Alice..."

"Did...you..."

My jaw clenched as I tried not to look her in the eye, "Yes."

"I see..." Her voice was soft and musical, and for a moment I felt guilty. Then I felt her emotions spike and before I could ask, I was sent sailing through the air by the slap she delivered to my cheek.

"Jasper, how could you?" She seethed, I looked up at her as I got up on my feet. That was one hell of a backhand.

"Alice...not here." The way I said it left no room for argument and she knew I meant business because her mouth formed a tight angry line as if she was trying not to say something...which she probably was. It didn't help that I could drown in the anger she was feeling, smothering me.

"Take care of Bella." I whispered over to Emmett who seemed to have understood as he nodded at me.

"Come on Alice, lets go talk."

She didn't say anything just merely glared, as she ran off toward the back yard. I groaned knowing she went back there to team up on me with Edward.

_Fuck. _

This really couldn't get any _worse. _But I was proven wrong as soon as I set my foot outside.

"What the _hell _Jasper?" Edward asked as he struggled in Rosalie's grip. "You have no right! No _right_, Bella is _mine!"_

I growled hating that he claimed Bella, Bella wasn't his...not anymore. "If you cared so much Edward you wouldn't have tried to bite her!"

He roared as he wrenched himself out of Rose's grasp and charged at me, I merely sneered prepared for such a sloppy attack, With reflexes not many vampire's could brag about I snatched Edward by the throat, my fingers digging hard into the flesh of his neck.

" I could rip your head off with one twist of my hand. I wouldn't be so careless in my attacks if I were you."

"Jasper let him go!"

"Stay out of this Alice!" I called over to her not yet ready to deal with her.

"NO! This is out of hand! Bella is Edward's Jasper! You need to leave her alone!"

I growled fiercely as I fed from their anger letting it devour me, I could feel my eyes go dead as I watched Edward watch me with horror.

"Why did you try to bite her Edward?" I asked barely holding onto my sanity.

"Because if I couldn't have her...no one would."

I was shocked back into reality by the childishness of his statement...he was going to kill someone who he claimed to _love _because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her?

"Selfish." I growled out flinging him away from me with disgust.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed, her voice climbing up to impossible octaves I could feel her disgust with me, her anger...and worst of all her fear.

"I thought that out of everyone here, you would have understood the most Alice. You knew when you found me we were never meant to have forever."

"Jasper...when I found you, you were a monster and I saved you from yourself. I led us here. If you leave me you'll go back to being you." She snapped, and I knew what she said was said in an attempt to hurt me. And it did, it cut deep...but I couldn't be what she wanted anymore.

" I want to be me. There is nothin' wrong with me Darlin'." I said in that southern drawl I knew she hated.

"You're sick Jasper. _Fucking sick_."

I turned my back on her and in a way I was turning my back on everything here. " I'm goin' out for a bit."

"You can't have Bella." Edward stated as if it were a fact. I had to fight back the urge to laugh at him.

"You can't have her either."

"She loves me."

At that I grimaced, "Yeah, she might...but we were meant to be Edward, one way or another she'll come to me. It's Instinct. She'll feel the pull if she haven't already."

"She's not a vampire Jasper, she doesn't feel the need to find a mate like we do, her human heart fell in love with me and with me it'll stay."

The way he said that made something in my brain click and I hissed at the realization.

"You two knew this was going to happen all along. That's why you are so determined to keep Bella human because you know that the second she's turned she wouldn't be yours anymore."

"Is that true?" Rosalie cut in bringing all of our attention back to the person we forgot was even there. Looking over at her I saw her honey colored eyes flash as her anger slammed at me, hitting me in the gut. I took a sharp breath and attempted to push a calm feeling over to her. If she kept that kind of unbridled rage up I knew it wouldn't be long until I was feeling the same way.

And I was very desperately trying to keep my cool.

"Rose..." Edward began "You don't understand..."

"What is there to understand?" she snapped glaring at Edward with such animosity it would have sent newborns scurrying. "That you knew Bella and Jasper were going to be together the whole time and you kept stringing her along? I may not have liked her due to the fact that she was human.. but no girl deserves that kind of mind fuck."

Whoa Rose dropped the F bomb. Emmett would be proud.

"And you!" she shouted turning her glare over to Alice, "Jasper had a point, you _knew _it wasn't going to be forever... and I understand you're upset I really do, but lying to the people you love no matter the reason behind it is low. How long have you kept the fact from Jasper that he was going to end up with Bella? How long did you keep that dirty little secret Alice?"

"Since the baseball game."

I could feel Rose's rage and this time I wrapped myself in it feeding it with my own anger as I struggled to stay where I was and not _kill _Alice.

"Why?" I heard Rose ask, "Why keep it a secret for so long?"

"Because Rose! Bella was Edward's! And Jasper was mine! I worked hard to have him where he is today! And Edward deserved the happiness."

"You're forgetting the most important thing you needed to consider."

"And what's that Rose?" Edward asked

"Bella's Feelings! The dangers she was dragged through! Edward as much as you _think _you love her, you really don't and I can tell. You keep her at arms length and you don't want to let her in...in fact if I didn't know any better I'd think you were following a potential kill! She's your _singer _her blood calls to you..."

"And? I prove my love for her everyday by resisting." he snapped

"Oh for the love of- EDWARD! You're torturing yourself over a delusion and you're indirectly hurting Bella! For fucks sake you're going to end up giving the girl a complex!"

I couldn't take this anymore, without another word I took off. Running as fast and as far as I could, I needed to get away, away from the emotions, away from Alice, and away from that life.

My throat clenched as a familiar burning sensation began to build as I slowed my run to a more human pace. I was thirsty.

Just then I heard a laughter nearby followed by the smell of cooking meat.

Campers. And by the sound of their heartbeats there were at least four of them. I grinned then as I casually made my way over.

I figure It was time that I fell off the bandwagon.

* * *

**A/N: Jasper you naughty vampire! lol. Anyway I want to assure everyone that Alice won't always be a bitch. Right now she's just hurting so she's lashing out, she'll get over it in time. Trust me. As far as Edward goes however...he'll always be a pussy. That's me keeping him in character. lol. J/k J/k but seriously though...Edwards a pussy. **

**A thoughtful reviewer has pointed out my grammatical errors. And she was right, If I'm going to be writing these chapters at five in the morning then I'm going to need to invest in a Beta. So if your interested please apply through messaging. **

**Also a warning of what is to come. Possible Dark! Jasper, Edward Bashing, and cross dressing? wha? **

**lol. **

**R+R :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

* * *

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For family drama and 'F' bombs)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight the Werewolves and I would be having a naked party in the woods about now..._

_

* * *

_**(Bella's PoV)**

When I woke up my limbs felt heavy and my arm especially ached.

It took a few moments of just laying there staring intensely at the ceiling before it all came rushing back to me.

That was the _worst _birthday ever.

And I had the strangest urge to run over to the Cullen's house just to point at Edward and Shout "I told you so." until I was blue in the face.

I _knew _that having a birthday party was a bad idea.

I rolled out of bed with as much strength as I could muster, and unsteadily tried to stand up. I needed to get dressed, I needed to get answers. Quickly I slipped into a pair of my favorite jeans as I dug around my closet for a shirt to put on.

A thought struck me as I pulled a random plaid shirt from the hanger, This was the first night that Edward didn't try to sneak through my window. My breathing hitched as I hurried up and threw the shirt on quickly buttoning it up to the collar.

What if they left? What if they decided they were too dangerous for me to be around them? I couldn't bare the thought of any one of them leaving, It was almost _too _painful of a thought. I ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs not even bothering to brush my hair or teeth.

I needed to leave. I needed to make sure they were still there.

Grabbing my keys off the living room table I slipped on my chucks that I kept by the door.

I knew it was irrational, to feel the way I do. But they were there for me when I needed them. They weren't like my parents who needed me to look after them, they actually looked after me and I cherished that.

I was out of the house and in my truck my hand was shaking as I attempted to get the key in the ignition.

What if after what happened last night Edward didn't love me anymore? Would that mean I'd lose his family too?

The thought shook me to my very core and I tried to keep myself together as I finally got my truck to start, the loud roar of the engine drowning my rising panic as I put it in reverse and backed out of my driveway.

I could handle losing Edward. It shocked me as I realized it, It would hurt but I could eventually move on. What I couldn't handle losing was his family and the delusion it gave me.

I laughed then as I drove, choking back a strangled sob that somehow got caught in my laughter.

God, was I that starved for attention?

My real parents weren't bad parents...I loved them but...

I shook my head, sending my brown hair flying - a bit of it somehow got stuck in my mouth and I attempted to spit it out -

I'm a terrible person. Wishing for a Vampire family over the one I already have. I'm ungrateful.

Finally getting fed up, I took my hand and brushed the hair away effectively getting the offending piece out of my mouth. It was days like this I was sorely tempted to chop it all off. Seriously.

I turned down the familiar road, Edward's house wasn't too far now.

_Please let them be there._

I can see the house now...

_Please let them be there. _

Swinging a right I pulled into their driveway, and as soon as I cut the engine I could sense that something was wrong.

_Oh God! Please let them still be here._

I climbed out of my truck, stumbling only a little as my feet hit the ground, Now I didn't have vampire senses and I'm certainly not physic, but something was definitely wrong. It was too eerie...the tension in the air was thick and almost tangible.

So I just stood there in the Cullen's driveway looking like an idiot as I just stared at the house almost too afraid _to move because my gut kept telling me to run, run far way._

Then I heard a scream, a very angry almost blood curdling scream.

My eyes widen in shock as I grasped the handle on the door of my truck, ready to fling it open and hop back in when needed.

The front door of the house was practically ripped off the hinges as an angry Alice stomped outside

"GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU MONSTER!"

_what? _

Scared and even more confused then I was last night, I watched as Jasper calmly strolled out of the house, army duffel bag in hand and a guitar strapped to his back. He didn't say a word but merely made his way to the now open garage.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"

_What in the fuck? _

Just then Edward appeared by my side a very prominent frown on his handsome face.

"Bella, I suggest you get inside."

"What's going on?"

Edward's gaze flicked over to me, then toward the garage where Jasper had pushed out a motorcycle, his things strapped to the back of it. I jumped a little in fright, was he leaving?

"Now is not a good time to explain, Bella just get in the house."

I glared up at Edward, "No!please just tell me what's happening? Is Jasper leaving?"

He wouldn't answer me and for some reason that was all the answer I needed. Taking a deep breath I walked away from Edward hurrying my way over toward Jasper. Alice caught me by the arm when I made it half way there.

"Don't." she hissed, glaring down at me with her butterscotch colored eyes. This Alice that was looking at me was not _my _Alice. No, this person was unrecognizable.

"Why not? What's going on Alice? This isn't funny."

"It's not meant to be funny. He's dangerous."

She must have seen the look of disbelief on my face because she said, " He's not the same anymore Bella, So just stay back!"

"Alice...he's family..."

"Not anymore he isn't."

For some reason when she said that, it just pissed me off and I wrenched myself out of her grasp. "That isn't fair!" I screamed attracting both her and Edward's attention. "You can't just decide that! Family is family and no matter what you're stuck with them!"

Where were the others? Where was Emmett and Rose? Where was Esme and Carlisle? Why weren't they doing anything? Why were Alice and Edward acting like this? What happened last night? What changed? Why did Edward try to bite me?

My head was swimming in questions and the panic I've been feeling started climbing to new heights.

"Bella!" Edward was beside me again this time his mouth was set in a tight angry line "You don't understand..."

"You're right I DON'T understand! No one is helping me _too_ understand! I'm just left out in the dark and I'm sick of it! So please somebody tell me what in the _hell _is going on?"

I saw that Jasper was climbing onto the motorcycle and I did the only thing I could think to do. I bolted toward him hoping that my sudden departure would stun Alice and Edward for the moment so I could finish making my way over. He started the motorcycle and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I drowned in my overwhelming emotions.

The confusion, anger, hurt, fear, longing, love, panic...

I couldn't handle them all and I think I was beginning to break down as I screamed,

"JASPER WAIT!"

His head snapped up to look at me and I was suddenly frozen in place.

He was looking at me with big beautiful crimson eyes.

_Red... _

_Crimson... _

_Ruby... _

_Blood..._

_Eyes of a killer. _

"Oh Jasper..." My voice was soft, gentle as I walked the remaining distance. So this was why he was leaving. It made a little bit of sense now. His eyes didn't answer all of the questions I had but it answered some.

"Bella..."

"NO!"

Edward grabbed hold of my bad arm and I yelped in pain.

"Owww!"

Jasper growled, his eyes locking onto the hand Edward had on my arm. "Let her go Edward."

"Please love..." I could hear the pleading in Edward's voice as he spoke to me " Come inside."

"Edward you're hurting me..." I whined as I felt his grip tighten around my arm.

"Come _on _love, it's not safe."

"_You're _not safe." I snapped back as I struggled to get free. For the first time since meeting Edward I was afraid of him. Really _really _afraid.

"Edward, I'm _fucking _warning you..."

Edward seemed to get Jasper's hint because he dropped my arm as if it burned him and I stumbled back away from the man I considered my soul mate. Utterly terrified. He must have seen the terror on my face because his features suddenly twisted in anguish. "Love, come on you know I never meant to.."

"To What?" I whispered, as I got as close to Jasper as I could without touching him. "Kill me? Scare me? Manipulate me?"

"Bella I never manipulated you."

I shook my head, truly scared, "You did Edward, and what was worse...is that I let you do it."

"Bella...love...what are you trying to say?"

I turned my back on him and looked up into Jasper's watching gaze. My breath hitched as my heart skipped a beat. His eyes were intense and the way he was staring at me sent shivers down my spine. Despite as scary and intense as he was at this moment...looking into those terrifyingly red eyes somehow gave me the strength to say what I wanted to say...

"Edward, I think it's time to call it quits."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're over."

There was a silence that stretched between all of us and for a moment I really thought I was going to cry. But then an odd sense of calm washed over me and I realized that Jasper was trying to put me at ease.

"Don't do this Bella. You don't really mean it." Alice cut in glaring at me from the porch "If you leave Edward you won't be like us."

Jasper growled again and I sighed, feeling emotionally drained and tired. Without thinking I just hopped on the back Of Jasper's bike and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. He jumped at the contact but immediately relaxed in my grip. Both Edward and Alice looked at me as if I grew a second head...But I didn't have to strength to care.

I leaned up so my lips were only an Inch away from Jasper's ear, "If I leave with you will you drive us back to my house so we can talk?"

He nodded curtly and I settled back down as I placed my head against his back. "Then lets get out of here."

"Anything for you Darlin'." The sound of his voice startled me as he kicked up the kickstand, and revved up the engine, the bike making a hellacious noise. Without even a backwards glance to the people I loved we peeled out of the Cullen's driveway...

His words echoing strangely in my head,

_Anything for you Darlin'..._

Maybe now I'll finally get some answers.

* * *

**A/N: Ew, I didn't like this chapter but no matter how many times I rewrote it, it came out the same way. Oh well it happens. :/ **

**I'd like to mention that the Bella I decided to work with is a Realitvily strong willed Bella and what I thought she would have been like BEFORE Edward pussy'd out and ran away from his feelings in New Moon. And I DO believe that she knew full well she was being manipulated, she just didn't care because her irrational love for him overrode any logical thought. Also Jasper is going to get super bad ass. He's the only one out of that family that has the makings of a real vampire...and dammit! In this fic he will be! **

**WE ARE GONIG TO ACTUALLY GET SOME ANSWERS NEXT CHAPTER! OMGWTFLOL! **

**anyway, **

**R+R :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: OT "older teen" (For language and the use of the word 'Cock')

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I wouldn't have had twilight glitter being sold in stores like hot topic and my vampires wouldn't sparkle. Jasper would still be sexy though._

* * *

**( Jasper's PoV)**

It was hard to look Bella in the eye.

There was a lot of things I was worried about, Like what she thought of my new red eyes, and of me in general, plus I was kind of afraid that if I looked at her for too long I'd want to just throw her down and _fuck the hell out of her._

I didn't really think she'd appreciate that just yet, especially because she still didn't quite understand what was going on.

I watched as she buzzed around her kitchen, sticking whatever she was making for Charlie into the oven and then turning to the sink to grab herself a glass of water. Her emotions were wild, raw and it was one of the reasons I fought so hard to stay away from her in the beginning. She was an empaths wet dream. Anything she was feeling I was feeling just as intensely.

The way she felt emotions was so different from anyone I've ever known, She felt things with every fiber of her being and the way she felt things were powerful enough to get me high.

Bella didn't realize it but her emotions were my drug and it wouldn't be long before I was completely addicted.

God, I sounded like a fucking crack addict.

She finally seemed to have pulled herself together enough to finally talk because she slid in the seat across from me, setting her half emptied glass of water on the kitchen table that was currently the only thing between me and her.

I didn't really know if I should be thankful for this piece of shit table or burn it.

"So..." Bella began biting her lower lip as she thought on how she would begin the conversation, I could feel her anxiousness and like the dirty little addict that I was becoming I soaked it up like a sponge. I contemplated on sending out calm waves just to settle her nerves but I decided against hit. Her emotions were so damn _raw _and I wanted to feel them all with her.

"Let's start with what happened with you-" She stated, " I don't know what in the hell got into Alice or Edward but I didn't like the way they talked to you. You're family Jasper they should have been more understanding..."

I held up my hand to cut her off, "Darlin' they had every right to be mad at me."

She gave me a confused look then and I internally groaned, did she understand how totally _fuckable _she looked then? She was testing my willpower and the worst thing about it was that she had no clue she was doing it.

"Jasper, I don't think they do. You fell off the bandwagon...so what? Everyone messes up..."

"I didn't fall off the bandwagon Bella, I jumped off."

Her eyes widened as her mouth slowly formed an 'o' as it dawned on her. After a few minutes of her gaping at me she finally shook her head and said something that completely took me off guard.

"Well then...you don't want to kill me do you?"

_what the fuck? Of course not!_

"No."

she nodded to herself seemingly satisfied with my answer, "Then, so what? You're a vampire I was kind of expecting something like this to happen to one of you guys eventually anyway. The way Edward used to describe the differences of what it was like from feeding on animal blood and what it was like drinking human blood... I kind of wondered why you guys kept feeding off animals. To me it sounded like you were continuously fighting with yourselves, wouldn't that make you miserable?"

I grinned, and I couldn't help it, Oh Bella did you realize how wonderfully perceptive you were? How ridiculously understanding you were? How insanely forgiving?

"You're right Bella, and it was makin' me miserable."

"Then is some twisted way, that is probably going to land me in hell I'm glad you jumped."

I laughed, and she gave me a studying look. "You know...you seem a lot...healthier..."

"It's because of my recent diet change. I'm not thirsty Bella, for the first time in over a decade I'm not _fucking _thirsty."

I laughed again, just because the way her emotions kept changing were seriously giving me a high, "I'm stronger, faster, and in complete control of _myself _again. I'm back to being the predator Darlin', I'm _dangerous._"

She grinned but I could tell it was forced, "Edward used to tell me he was dangerous all the time. Trying to warn me off..."

"Oh Darlin', he doesn't know what dangerous is."

She frowned and I could feel the shift in her emotions, the pain and the betrayal. It was so intense, and I did my best to send her good feelings just because I didn't want her to feel that way.

She sighed as she slender finger wrapped around her glass a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Apparently he wasn't all talk...he did attack me."

_Shit. _I knew this was coming.

"He lost control."

"That's what Esme told me."

"Listen..." and she looked up at me her soulful brown eyes locking onto my red ones. "A lot happened that night...and it's going to be hard for you to understand...but please try to realize that despite how docile we act we are NOT human."

she nodded, her eyes practically burning into mine. It was so intense I was tempted to look the other way. " See Vampires rely heavily on Instinct and despite what you think we ARE monsters..." I took a deep unnecessary breath " Jesus I wish I knew how to explain this..."

Bella placed a gentle hand on mine, "Just try."

"We are complicated creatures, and sometimes we can find...mates."

She quirked a brow at this, "so soul mates really exist?" she almost was hopeful and I wanted to cling to it. Maybe she will take this better than I thought...

"Yeah, it's all in the blood. A vampire can figure out their mate by the way they smell."

"So...Edward really _was _my soul mate?" she asked frowning

I snarled, startling her out of whatever thoughts she was having. "Fuck no."

"Then what..?"

"Just _listen._" I begged trying to reign in my sudden burst of anger...it was irrational but hearing her talk about Edward threw me in a crazy jealous rage. I really hopped this isn't going to happen all the time. I liked to think I was the calm one.

"Edward isn't your mate darlin' you're his singer. That is two completely different things. You see being his singer makes you incapable of being his mate, because ultimately no matter how long or hard he'll fight it, you'll still end up as his dinner in the end. Last night was a prime example. He lost control and in a desperate rage was going to eat you before anyone else can have you."

The look of shock on her face was nothing compared to the feelings she emitted.

" And the reason he lost control, because when you cut your finger..."

"You smelled my blood..."

Bella, darlin' you really are too perceptive for your own good sometimes.

Her hand flew off mine as if it burned, and she looked at me as if it was the first time we ever met. "That's impossible. You and I can't be soul mates...you didn't hardly even talk to me let alone _want _me. And your with Alice."

"Correction; I _was _with Alice and it's not impossible because it's true. I – I did try to keep my distance but to be fair, it was because I didn't want to lose control and eat you. I was trying very hard to behave like a good little vampire."

"This couldn't have been the first time you smelled my blood...I'm accident prone...I had to have cut myself around you before."

I shook my head, "No Darlin' you haven't. The closest I ever was to you while you were bleeding was when Emmett and I were disposing of James. I was a little too preoccupied at the time to really concentrate on your smell, plus the venom that was trying to course through your veins tainted your blood."

"But Alice..."

"What about her?"

"She's my best friend! I can't just..." she trailed off placing her head in her hands as if she were ashamed. I could feel the guilt rolling off of her in waves...

"She knew."

Her head snapped back up so fast I was a little worried she would have whiplash. "what do you mean she knew?"

"Exactly how it sounds. She knew her and I weren't ever meant to have forever at the beginning of our...rocky relationship. And she knew you were my mate before even I had an idea. Edward knew too."

"How...long..?" she croaked out choking back a sob. It pissed me off seeing her so anguished...

"Since the baseball game."

"I-I- oh...God...If Edward knew...Why? Why wouldn't he tell me? If he loved me he would tell me right? If he really loved me...he would have tried to fight harder for me, he would have..."

she was babbling now and I let her. She need to sort this out on her own and approach me completely willing.

She stood suddenly, knocking her chair over in the process. "I need to go. I need time to think."

"Darlin'?"

"I'm sorry Jasper, this is just too much right now."

She ran past me and I could hear her opening the front door only to curse loudly and come stomping back inside. When she came back into the kitchen I quirked one of my eyebrows up in question.

"I forgot that I left my truck back at your house."

I laughed then, hard and long and it felt fucking good. Even better was when Bella broke down and joined in, laughing with me.

Still giggling, she sat back in her seat sighing, "Well, there went my dramatic exit."

I chuckled and just shook my head.

We sat there for who knew how long... seconds, minutes, hours ,days...it didn't really matter, I was with Bella and she was handling the situation better than what I gave her credit for.

"I-I think we should take this slow..." She said at last breaking me out of my wondering thoughts.

"What?" _Smooth Jazz..._

"I think we should take this slow, I know you say you're my soul mate and everything...but I loved Edward. I still do even though I broke up with him. He was bad for me yes. But it didn't stop my feelings. And...It's going to take me a while to get used to the fact that you're not with Alice anymore either..."

I smiled then and I knew my face was probably going to split from how big it was, "Take all the time you want Bella. We have all eternity."

She jumped a bit in surprise by my words. "Eternity? You mean you're willing too..."

"Change you? Absolutely. What makes you think that I would live one minute of my existence without you?"

She blushed, a deep red from head to toe and I licked my lips.

"Edward was so against it..." she whispered so low I didn't think she realized I heard.

"Edward didn't want to change you because as a Vampire you wouldn't resist me. You'd smell my scent and you're instincts would kick in and you'd be with me."

"I thought it was all in the blood."

"Yeah; while you're still _human_. When you're a vampire the very scent of my skin would be all you need to know."

"I-It's kind of weird." She admitted

"Vampires are weird." I stated using my serious face before cracking into a grin.

"Wait a second...Edward would have let me grow old and _die _just because he believed I would leave him?" The sudden burst of anger she had was like a punch in the gut and completely fucking _hot. _My cock twitched in my pants and I fought hard to not let my thoughts wonder. I needed to be in control...allow Bella to come to me. Not scare her away by whipping my dick out because she made me horny.

"Edward is selfish." I stated waving my hand in the air dismissively as if it were old news. "You forget sometimes darlin' despite how old he is or acts at times he is frozen at seventeen."

"Jasper..." She sighed, then smiled weakly "You're just full of surprises."

"You don't know the half of it darlin'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have a lot to talk about still and all the time in the world to talk about it."

She groaned, "Please don't get cryptic. Edward tortured me that way. Always saying things without just coming out and saying it."

"Yeah, but unlike Edward I do intend to tell ya. It's a long story besides I don't want your brain to shut down from an overload." I teased my southern drawl becoming more and more prominent the more I spoke.

"Jasper, do you realize you have an accent?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She just shook her head as she stood again, but instead of running away, she began buzzing around the kitchen again, pulling Charlie's dinner from the oven and setting it on the counter to cool.

"I realized," she began as she pulled plates down from the cabinet. " That you don't have a place to stay."

"I reckon' I don't at the moment."

"Well, you can stay with me."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy..."

"It _is _crazy."

"However," she continued, "I don't want you to leave. No matter what happens I'd like to consider you and the Cullen's as family."

Bella do you realize you are too sweet for your own good? Do you realize what you're offering? Do you realize how much I want you?

"I'll stay."

She smiled then and I can feel the content she was feeling well up as she relaxed. I watched in silence as she plated a good portion of the food she made and wrap it up in foil before setting it in the microwave So when Charlie got home his dinner would be ready and waiting for him.

She turned to face me when she was done her smile wilting around the edges.

"Jasper I just realized something..."

"What is it Darlin'?"

"We have to go back and get my truck."

I groaned. _Here we go again._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So I'm trying really hard and hurry my ass and post this because I literally have to leave for work here in I'd say... five minutes? so this chapter is probably not at it's top form. Somethings I would like to quickly mention; **

**1.) Right now Jasper is totally thinking with his dick. It won't always be like that, I just kind of theroize that once you find a mate you want to go off and fuck like rabbits. Plus I've never written from a guy's prospective before and well...I know I took some liberties. **

**2.) this is more like a question really, Would it be okay with all of you; the readers if she already knew about the wolves? because at this point the story can go one of two ways. She already knows about them and we can go straight for the Jasper/Bella lovin' or I can take the long way and introduce the wolves and drive Jasper and Bella apart before bringing them back together AND THEN FINALLY get to all the good Jasper/ Bella lovin'. I'm going to let you guys pick, because I have it planned either you we go. **

**Okay well, now I'm running late for work. soooo**

**R+R :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Instinct**

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: K+ (because nothing really happen's this chapter. besides some minor language.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol. _(Although this is kind of shaky I'm rethinking some of the pairings. At least the ones that Concern Jacob/Alice. I may have a better idea...) _

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight Embry and Paul would probably have bigger parts because for some reason i'm in this kick right now where I just find these two wolves hella sexy._

_

* * *

_

Getting my truck wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

We really lucked out that no one was there, and my keys were still in the ignition right where I left them. Glancing over at Jasper I looked at his bike longingly... I loved my truck, really I did. But...motorcycles have always been so cool!

He must have noticed me staring because he chuckled, "Darlin' I'll give you a ride some other time. We came here to get your truck remember?"

"Yeah..." I grumbled climbing into my tank with wheels. Shutting the door with a slam, I buckled myself in and started the truck, it immediately came to life.

I have a fetish for motorcycles...so sue me.

I adjusted my mirrors so I could catch a glimpse of Jasper as he turned around in the large driveway and pulled ahead giving me plenty of room to back out. Sighing I put my monstrosity in reverse and backed up like a pro.

I might be clumsy but I liked to think I was a fantastic driver.

Soon I was following Jasper back to my house, my thoughts wondering over the last twenty four hours of my life.

It's weird how everything can seem so set in stone one day then completely get UN-rooted in a whirlwind of change the next, and I half wondered if it was for better or worse. I liked Jasper I really did...but Alice is my best friend and I can't help but think of him as her's and Edward...I still love him... a part of me always will.

He just wasn't good for me.

The more I thought about it the more I realized how true it was. We were so different from each other. From little things like our taste in music to the big things like our views in marriage and what was best for _me_.

I liked being independent.

He liked controlling everything I did.

I liked helping others.

He liked it better if I kept my nose out of everyone's business.

I liked affection.

He liked keeping his distance.

Whoa. Epiphany time.

Edward and I loved each other. That was never the issue...but we never _liked _each other. Some things I did annoyed him and Vice Versa...All this time with him... I thought If we loved each other that it would be enough...but it wasn't. You need more than just love in a relationship.

You need friendship.

Holy cow!

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I turned into my own driveway, Parking right next to Jasper's bike. Cutting the engine, I sighed as I leaned against my seat. Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated? Couldn't I just blend in like any other normal human?

Ugh. And people actually wish for this crap. Seriously.

To my surprise my truck door was swung open and I was greeted by a pair of lovely red eyes. "You all right darlin'?"

Okay, okay so I get guys who look like this knocking on my door and checking up on me...I guess I can see why people would wish for this...I can be such a hypocrite sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You know? I think I do." I stated climbing out of my truck, keys jingling happily in my pocket as I shut the door before making my way toward the house. "I have a lot to say."

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and followed me into the house and up to my bedroom, where I shut the door firmly behind us. Settling onto my bed I indicated for him to take a seat.

Jasper chose to sit on the floor, leaning causally against the bed, completely at ease. "What's up?" he asked

I don't know what possessed me...maybe it was because it's been so long since I've actually _talked _to somebody or maybe it's just from the stress from the past twenty four hours...either way I let him have it. I talked about anything and everything. From the Epiphany I had about Edward on the drive home. To how I felt about the whole mate thing...then I started talking about all my fears how one day I was afraid I was going to wake up and him and his family would be gone and I would be left alone. I even explained about how I had this irrational fear of dolls just because their lifeless doll faces would creep me the fuck out. I talked about Renee and all the trouble she would get us into. How on my fourteenth birthday party she accidentally got me drunk by handing me the wrong punch glass and all the times I would hold her at night as she cried over her latest heartbreak. I talked about Charlie and how insanely alike we were, and how even though I loved him a part of him was broken from when Renee took me and left him. How he was still nothing more than a shell of what he used to be. I talked about Jacob and the wolves and my feelings for Jake , how I loved him dearly and I would always appreciate what he did for me when Edward and I had that fight after he brought me back from phoenix and how sorry I felt because as much as I loved Jacob I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to love him.

I talked until I was hoarse and the best part was that Jasper _listened._

It wasn't like when Edward would listen politely and add a comment here or there...Jasper actually wanted to hear what I had to say, he would laugh when it was appropriate and offer a comment when it was needed. But mostly he just sat there and _listened. _

It felt damn good.

"Jasper..."

"Yeah?"

"When you explained how Vampire's can find their mates...does that mean there is always going to be someone out there for someone?"

"That's the theory."

"Theory?"

"Yeah, soul mates are a tricky business if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...there are what? Six billion people in the world? What are the odds of actually finding them? Vampires and Werewolves have a better chance at it just because we can live forever...we can keep searching...humans aren't so lucky."

"Is that why you were with Alice for so long?"

"Yeah. But I was with her because I wanted too not because I needed too." He chuckled darkly to himself then, "And look where it got me. Fifty years of fighting my own instincts. We had good times, don't get me wrong...but most of it was just us fighting. I loved her. But love isn't enough to keep a relationship alive. In the end we just ended up resenting each other."

I sighed as I laid back and stared at the ceiling, " Sounds kind of like me and Edward."

"Yeah."

"Jasper?"

"Hm?"

"Is if kind of like imprinting? The way vampires find mates?"

"Kind of. Except you can _choose _ not to be with me Bella. Our instincts help us find our mates not make them fall in love with us, so you do have a _choice_."

"Ah. So it's kind of like leading the horse to water..."

"...But you can't make it drink."

We laughed together as we just finished each other sentences.

"You know I kind of just thought about something..."

"What's that?"

"Where is everyone else? All I've seen around lately is Edward and Alice."

"Ah. The rest of the family went up to Alaska to visit the Denali Coven."

"Why?"

"Well Carlisle kind of flipped when I decided to eat some campers so Esme thought it would be a good idea to get some distance between us for now. Emmett and Rose followed because they both wanted to kill Edward over what happened on your birthday."

"Carlisle that mad huh?"

"Oh yes. He's furious. He and Edward could really be father and son the way they act sometimes. Carlisle is the more level headed one. But this is something he believes with everything he is...and watching me just throw it back in his face was kind of a big fuck you to him."

"I see. And you don't regret it?"

"Never. _This _is who I am. Nothing compares to drinking human blood Bella. _Nothing_. That first bite right before they die is fucking euphoric. It's a drug...the feelings you get when you finish...is like the ultimate high..."

I laughed as gave him a strange look, "You sound like a drug addict."

"It's kind of like that." He admitted, "I must sound terrible."

I gave him my best serious face, "You sound like a Vampire."

He laughed again and I was beginning to love that laugh. It was masculine and raw the kind that was catching and made you smile. Not like Edwards laugh. Edward's laugh was like silk, too smooth and too cold. Jasper's was warm, textured.

Just then we heard a door slam followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Crap! Charlies home." I muttered, as my mind raced with what I was going to tell him about Jasper. Ever since the whole Phoenix fiasco my dad started to harbor an intense dislike for anyone with the last name of Cullen.

"Bella honey? You up here?" he asked swinging my door wide open. I rolled my eyes, geez Charlie knock much?

"Who's this?"

"Um..."

Jasper stood in one fluid motion as he made his way over to Charlie, extending his hand out for a handshake. "Names Jasper Whitlock sir. Nice to meet ya."

Oh, Jasper. You're good.

My dad looked as his hand curiously before taking It within his own and giving it a firm shake.

"You look kind of familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I use to live with the Cullen's."

That did it. Charlie dropped his hand as if it offended him. "What do you mean used to?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting my own place. I can't keep mooching off uncle Carlisle or Aunt Esme all the time."

Charlie narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked him over, studying him...

_pleasedon'tnoticetheredeyes_

_pleasedon'tnoticetheredeyes_

_pleasedon'tnoticetheredeyes_

"What's with your eyes son?"

_Crap! _

"Colored contact lenses. My adopted sister Alice thought it would have been funny if she ordered my contacts in red."

_phew. _

Charlie stared for a few more minutes before finally shrugging his shoulders as if it really didn't matter, then turned to leave, "Was that your bike in the driveway?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlie just shook his head and left muttering something about death machines. When my door shut behind him we both just looked at each other and laughed again.

"Contacts?" I snorted

"You had a better plan?"

"No."

"Then be quiet."

I just giggled as Jasper plopped down onto the bed beside me.

"You know Jazz, it's kind of weird how things seem to work out isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... here we are, a human that smells like an all you can eat buffet and a vampire that drinks human blood, sitting around and just _hanging out. _I'm pretty sure that if Satan exists he just started a snowball fight in hell."

Jasper snorted as his red eyes locked onto mine, "It is kind of ironic."

"Do you struggle? You know... with not wanting to eat me?" I felt stupid as soon as the question slipped past my lips but I couldn't help not asking.

His eyes darkened for a fraction of a second before sparkling in good humor, "Oh, _yes_." he breath as he climbed on top of me effectively pinning me to the bed. My heart beat sped up and I could feel myself blushing from head to toe. What was he doing?

A wicked grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as his face got dangerously close to mine. "I have been struggling all day from not wanting to do this..."

_What was he going to do? _The question raced through my mind as butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach and I felt myself begin to panic. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me?

_Oh, God I'm not ready for this! _

His hot breath ghosted over my face and before I could ask him to stop, his face split into a wide grin, and I gasped at the feeling of his fingers dancing lightly across my stomach.

I choked back the laughter as I attempted to wiggle out of his grasp.

_Oh sweet Jesus! He was tickling me! _

"Stop!" I giggled trying valiantly to escape but failing miserably. After what seemed like forever he released me from his relentless attack, rolling off of me with a huff.

"To answer your question honestly; not really."

I rolled to my side and placed my cheek in my hand to support my head as I looked down at his face. "Not really?"

"You smell delicious Bella, you do...but since I started drinking human blood again I'm so full it doesn't even matter. It's like when you eat so much your stuffed and then they place desert in front of you. It smells good and it looks good but you're so full you can't just bring yourself to eat it."

"Oh, I see."

I smiled at him as I laid back down, my head hitting the pillow with a soft little 'thud'.

It's strange how easy it is to talk to Jasper, and my thoughts began wondering down roads that were probably best left untraveled.

I wonder what it would have been like if it was Jasper I met first, instead of Edward.

We laid there for an UN measurable amount of time, just gazing at my ceiling completely at ease...

_I could get used to you Jasper. _

And for some reason the thought frightened me.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much really happening here. I just wanted them to build some kind of friendship before they jump into their romantic feelings for each other. So the fic (as well as their relationship) will be slow building. I mean come on, we are like on chapter five and they haven't even gotten through the first day yet. lol. **

**And while again it starts off slow -and this is me doing another early warning before anyone gets too attached to this fic - the shit WILL hit the fan and your brain will probably explode...and not in the good way. **

**so Yeah, it's five in the morning here, and after watching youtube's dramatic reading of the god awful troll fic MY IMMORTAL  (A very bad fic loosely based in the harry potter world. If you haven't read it then you guys probably should or you're a bunch of PRePz ) - (lolz!)- I need sleeps.**

**And if you really haven't heard of the whole MY IMMORTAL thing and actually want to know what the hell I'm talking about then send me a PRIVATE message and I can send you all links to things that would make your head explode into candy as you bleed rainbows.**

**So, R+R :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Instinct**

**By: A Villainess Foul**

* * *

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: OT (for graphic violent images and some Dark!sper.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol. _(Although this is kind of shaky I'm rethinking some of the pairings. At least the ones that Concern Jacob/Alice. I may have a better idea...)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight Kristen stewart would not have been Bella BECAUSE she is a TERRIBLE actress. Fo' realz._

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV)**

It's been almost a month.

It's strange how time seem to fly by so quickly as if it were sand sifting through my fingers. Things were going along smoothly, well between Bella and I at least. The rest of the family however...

I shook my head as I watched Bella sleep, she tossed and turned, occasionally snored and at one point during the night she somehow ended with her head off the bed, one leg resting on her pillow and the other caught up in her sheets. I chuckled lightly, no wonder Edward use to watch her in her sleep. It was amusing as hell.

I wonder if Bella knew she was a freaking acrobat when she slept?

The window drapes rustled and my head immediately snapped up to meet the hard gaze of Edward as he made it through the window.

"I thought you would have finally given up by now." I hissed standing up from my perch on her rocking chair as I glared viciously at the man I used to consider as a brother.

Edward shook his head "I don't trust you here."

Here we go _again_.

"Get. Out."

I could feel his determination before I saw it flicker in his eyes "No."

"Edward, I've been more than patient, dealing with your nightly visits night after _fucking _night. But this has to stop."

Edward just shook his head and my eyes darkened to an almost coal black. "I'm serious Edward."

"And so am I."

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Because..." he began and I could feel the hesitation, the uncertainty in his emotions. "Because Bella will come back to me and until she does I have to protect her."

"I won't hurt her." I growled "I can _promise _you that."

"Won't hurt her?" Edward choked, "You're _the God of war _not to mention a _human _drinker. Besides Aro himself you are the most dangerous vampire I know."

I laughed at that, at least Edward knew his place. "Then you should know exactly what I'm capable of. Now...Get. Out."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving her alone with someone like _you._" He spat "Does she know what you really are Jasper? Did you show her your scars? You're a disgusting monster and sooner or later she's going to realize it."

Well, look who's calling the kettle black?

"I haven't told her every thing yet, but she knows about Maria if that's what you mean you fucking hypocrite."

"does she know about what you use to do before Alice found you?" he asked, and I snarled because I can feel his smugness hit me like a crashing wave "Does she know about all the innocent blood you spilled? About all the people you tortured? Or how about all the time you used to fantasize about taking a _fucking _bite out of her?"

I was losing control as he continued to speak. My inner demons were clawing to the surface. "Stop it."

Edward must have known he hit a nerve because he suddenly backed down, his hand up in a defenseless gesture as he slowly backed away.

"If you lose it Jasper, you'll hurt Bella." he warned

And I knew it. I _fucking _knew it. But he pushed me there and if Bella got hurt I'd make sure to hunt him down and tear his throat out. I'd make him beg for his undead life.

" I won't repeat myself after this Edward, Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Her. Room. Now."

And when he was gone I settled myself back down in the rocking chair, taking deep unnecessary breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. I'm not usually so easily riled up but when it comes to Bella...

Well the animal inside was all but willing to show itself.

I don't know how long I sat there lost in my own thoughts but it must have been awhile because her sweet voice was what startled me out of own self loathing.

"Morning."

"Morning to you too."

She stood up, stretching her shirt rising just a couple of inches...enough to give me a peek of the pale,creamy, smooth skin underneath. God Bella did you realize how unbelievably delicious you are?

Yawning, she looked over and those pretty pink lips of hers frowned as she came closer...

"Jasper...you're eyes are black."

Her hand gently grasped the side of my face as she made me look up at her " Are you hungry or pissed off?"

"Both."

"What happened Jasper?" she questioned dropping her hand from my face so it would fall to her side, her brown eyes were intense and the worry she was feeling was suffocating.

"Edward was here."

her brown eyes widened as she began to bite her lower lip in worry. "Again?"

"Yes." I hissed, "again."

"What did he want?"

"The usual speech. You're going to run back to him eventually, he has to protect you, I'm too dangerous..." I trailed off not even bothering to explain the rest.

"That's ridiculous." She whispered softly, " you're not_ too _dangerous and I'm definitely not going back to him..."

I held up a hand cutting her off I couldn't keep letting her think this. I needed to let her know who I _am _. "Darlin' that is the only thing Edward got _right_."

"Jasper..."

"No let me finish Bella. I've...done things to a lot of people in the past. Things that I'm not proud of...but I don't regret them. It's what and who I am. I fought in wars. I kill people Bella...I..."

"Shush." She whispered placing a finger gently to my lips and for one terrifying moment I thought of taking that sweet little appendage into my mouth. "Jasper, I heard this speech before. No matter what you say or do it's not going to change my mind about you. I knew all the risks before I decided to hang around a bunch of Vampires."

I shook my head removing her finger away from my face so the temptation no longer presented itself. I was hungry and angry and I needed to hunt.

Because if I didn't I was either going to eat Bella or fuck her.

"Darlin' I need to go hunt."

she nodded and watched me as I got up

"Going to Port Angeles?"

"Seattle."

I took another glance at Bella before disappearing out of her window. I needed to hunt.

To protect Bella from myself... I needed my control again.

* * *

**(hours later)**

I felt disgusting.

It was beginning to turn dark outside and I just finished off another two victims...at least this time they were rapists. For some reason I was feeling like I was betraying Bella's trust somehow. She knew I wasn't a good person, yet she seemed convinced to think that I am.

And here I was drenched in the blood of my victims.

I was sloppy.

Worst of all I was completely satiated.

I didn't think I could face her after this.

Snarling I walked, blending in with the shadows as I slipped into the crowd. It was always so easy to hunt in the bigger cities. No one bothered to notice anything and if they did they didn't bother to care.

I had to walk and clear my head, to figure out how I was going to approach Bella again and deal with the rest of the Cullens. Bella was my mate. There was no question about it, and I know if I stay patient and UN wavering I could win her affection. I could already feel the shift in her emotions her feelings growing more erratic when it comes to me. She was confused now...but down the road...she could easily be mine.

But could she really accept me for what I am?

She only knew of the Cullens. She had no idea what vampires were really like, of what kind of dark and twisted world I lived in.

The Cullens... Oh they were going to be a problem. Edward and Carlisle especially. I never told Bella of my phone calls to the so called family. Or how Carlisle has refused to speak to a monster like me. She didn't realize it but the family was ripped viciously apart the moment she cut her finger on her birthday.

While Emmett and Rose seemed to be taking my new diet in stride and is still willing to talk to me the others are not. Even sweet Esme has chosen to side with her mate in which I do not blame her. Good women always side with their mates and for that I will not hold her decision against her.

Alice is still up in the air. She's hurt and feeling angry and betrayed by me. She may or may not come around depending on how badly this whole situation hurt her.

Edward...he was my biggest worry because I knew he was going to do something drastic, I could feel it, his emotions have been lashing out wildly and it's only a matter of time before he finally snapped.

"Hey pretty girl whatchoo doin' out here all by you're lonesome?"

_Great, another fucking rapist. _

"Go away."

I froze _… Bella? _

"Come on sweet cheeks don't be that way, I just wanna talk..."

"No."

I quickly rounded the corner following the sound of the voices until I ended up in a back ally way and what I saw here had me seeing red.

A man of six feet in height, grabbing Bella by the hair and dragging her toward his body, his thick arm wrapping around her waist, locking her in place against him. Her sweet chocolate brown eyes wide in terror as her mouth was open in a terrified silent scream. His head was dipping low in an attempt to capture her lips with his own...

But I wasn't going to let it get that far.

Within seconds I had Bella free from his grasp and the man pushed up against the brick wall. He attempted to get away, struggling within my tight grasp.

"What the fuck man! What the fu-" I didn't even let him finish his sentence as my lip curled back flashing fang before I went in for the kill.

Sinking my teeth deep into his throat I bit down and tore away the tender flesh of his throat. The pure terror that was emitting from him was giving me a euphoric high as I shoved my fist straight through his stomach.

_This is what I am. This is what I do. _

When I pulled my hand back, blood sprayed from his stomach wound and onto my clothes as I watched the light slowly flicker from his eyes.

When he made one final gurgling noise his body sagged and I let him drop to the ground in disgust.

I heard a whimpering sound from behind. My instincts kicked in as I whirled around in a defensive crouch venom pooling in my mouth as I snarled flashing fang, my crimson eyes searching out for the person that made the noise...

And if my heart was still alive it surly would have died.

_Bella..._

She was huddled against the far side of the ally, shivering and looking like a startled rabbit. The emotions rolling off of her were wild and all over the place and the only one I could clearly identify was fear.

_She was afraid of me. _

"J-J-Jasper?"

I don't know what possessed me...but the moment she stuttered out my name _I was angry._

"_Isabella._ What are you doing here?"

"I-I..."

"_What are you doing here?" _I hissed, my patience wearing thin.

"I- I don't know..."

"You don't know? _You don't know?_ Do you realize what could have happened to you?"

"Jasper..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! I'm a monster Isabella, and now you have _seen_."

I ran agitated finger through my thick curly hair as I tried to rein in my temper. "I'm _Dangerous _what I did to this man was _nothing _compared to what I have done and what I can do."

She stood then, still shaking like a leaf but miraculously still able to stand on her own two feet. I was startled by the determination that was coming from her.

"Jasper, you're not a monster." she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes as if she were able to hide the evidence that she has been crying.

I was stunned. Not a monster? Was she joking?

"Did you not just see what I did to this man?" I asked before turning around and giving a swift kick to the limp body.

"You protected me."

"I ripped out his throat."

"He was a bad man..."

"I've done this to good men too."

"But..."

"There are no _buts_." I snapped, glaring at her with angry red eyes "This is what I am and it will not change. So this is your _choice _you can either tell me to leave and I leave your house as well as your life forever. _Or _you somehow accept me for what I am and you become _mine_."

I was prepared for her to cry, to slap me and tell me to never return. I was prepared for her to come to her senses and run as far away from me as her feet could carry her.

What I wasn't prepared for was her taking slow deliberate step toward me her head bowed slightly as she reached out and grabbed my hand into hers.

"Jasper...you're a vampire. I can't expect you to be anything you're not. The Cullens might be an exception to the rule but you're not. I like you for who you are and I'm not going to tell you to leave."

"You really have no sense of self preservation at all." I murmured as I pulled her close to me. Gently I tilted her head up so I could meet her eyes.

Lowering myself down, I crashed my lips against hers in a strong, dominant kiss. Her lips were soft and yielding.

When I pulled away from her blood was smeared on her face and clothes and she looked at me as if she were in a daze...and just like that... she fainted.

I caught her easily in my arms, chuckling I picked her up and cradled her against me.

_I forgot that she fainted at the sight of blood._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Wow...this chapter was a bitch to write up. Let me tell you. It took three days...THREE days to even get it this far and while I like it I still don't feel like it came up to the standards I had for it. I apologize to anyone who read this story and didn't like what Jasper did, I realize I turned a nice lovable character into a blood thirsty killer and some of you are NOT going to appreciate it. I get it i do... however I DID warn you all and I'm going to be honest with you...it's only going to get worse. My suggestion is to picture the worst possible thing imaginable and set that has your bar. So that way if it doesn't come true then you can be plesantly surprised and if it does then well...you'll at least be prepared for it. **

**I actually didn't intend to have them kiss this chapter it just kind of happened that way. **

**And I guess that's all I really have to say...sooooooo**

**R+R :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Instinct **

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (for a heavy dose of family drama)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I would have made sure that Rob Pattienson fucking man'd up in New moon and waxed his other nipple. Fo' Realz that one hairy nipple was hella distracting._

* * *

**(Bella's PoV)**

I was in deep shit, and that was putting it mildly.

I don't really know what possessed me to follow Jasper up to Seattle, I don't. It was just a strange spur of the moment thing. I guess if I thought about it hard enough it was because I was worried about him...however it still didn't excuse the stupid-ness of the urge of following a deadly vampire hours away from home.

They're all right I really don't have any concept of self preservation.

It was uncomfortable, sitting in the passenger side of my own truck as a blood covered Jasper drove us back home to forks.

_Oh, God he was still covered in blood. _

I tried not to breath in through my noise, the smell of blood always did make me light headed and it wouldn't do well for me to pass out..._again._

"What are you thinkin' about darlin'?"

He was doing it again, laying on that thick southern accent that sent shivers down my spine. If he only knew what his voice did to me...I would never live it down. Blushing I muttered, "Nothing."

and he gave me _that look. _The look that clearly spoke volumes as he's telling me with just his very eyes that he didn't believe a single word I said and for some reason it made me _want _to spill out whatever inner monologue I may or may not be having.

_What the fuck am I thinking? _

He sighed then his gaze snapping from me to look out at the road ahead of us "I think we need to talk darlin'."

"Oh."

"You didn't turn me away."

"No, I didn't." I said in agreement. I turned away so I could look out the window in an attempt to gather my thoughts. It was easier to think clearly when I wasn't looking at him...

Those stupid Vampires and their dumb dazzling powers.

Jasper sighed, and I could picture him over there pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were fighting off an oncoming headache. It was such a human gesture and I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Why?"

"Like I've said a million times before, no matter what we're family and family sticks together."

"What you just offered went a little further than family darlin'." he muttered and he muttered it so low I don't think he realized I caught it.

"I would do anything for family." I stated firmly before whispering, "I'd lay my very life down for you."

I was jerked forward by the sudden halt of the truck as he pulled off on the side of the road. "What the _fuck?_" I screeched holding onto the side of my seat for dear life. Good thing I was wearing my seat belt!

He turned around fully in his seat so he was facing me, his crimson eyes catching hold of my own brown ones. I wanted to turn away so I wouldn't lose myself in his gaze...but it was too late I was already slipping as he leaned forward and grasped my chin in his hand.

"Isabella..." he murmured, his face agonizingly close to mine. "My life is _never_ worth yours."

And then he kissed me. It wasn't hard and dominant like the one back in the ally but soft, gentle...and completely heart stopping. I got lost in that kiss, as he gently bit my lower lip and when he pulled away I was barely breathing.

_Dear God he left me breathless. _

My feelings were all over the place as well as my thoughts and I defiantly wanted him to kiss me again. The blood didn't even bother me at this point because he looked every inch the warrior I knew he could be.

"Jasper..." I began swallowing as I tried to find my voice "You're defiantly _worth _it." and as the words just tumbled past my lips the realization hit me so hard I jumped, startled out of his grasp.

_I would die for him..._

_oh my god...I would _die _for him. _

Shaking my head I looked back up into the beautiful face of the man next to me my eyes softening as I made it back to his smoldering gaze.

_Oh Bella you've done it now...you're falling..._

"Bella?" he question the concern heavy in his voice. I smiled as I settled back into my seat my hand grasping his tightly.

"Come on Jazz, let's go home."

He didn't say anything else the rest of the long car ride home, he just drove with his blood soaked hand in mine.

And in some twisted fucked up way, It felt _right._

* * *

**(The next day)**

I woke up alone and for some reason it frightened me.

I grew so accustomed to having someone always in the house and waking up to a lonely and barren room freaked me the fuck out. I wasted no time in climbing out of my bed and grabbing my clothes for the day. I needed to get out of this eerily empty house.

It was completely irrational, I knew but it still didn't stop the slow building anxious feeling that was fluttering in the very pit of my stomach. It was strange how dependent I was with all the men in my life and I half wondered as I got dressed if I had some kind of deep rooted mental issue I should probably address. After all Jasper told me last night he had to leave and handle some things and that he would be gone when I got up, Yet I still felt...weird.

I sighed, my dependency couldn't be healthy.

As soon as I was dressed I made my way downstairs...I was feeling restless as my mind wondered over to what happened the night before...

I didn't turn Jasper away and while I came to the startling realization that I would _die _for him I wasn't quite sure I was ready to _love _him. There were too many things happening right now for me to really _want _to fall back into another relationship.

Running my fingers through my thick brown hair I made my way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. If nothing else maybe the smell of it would calm me down some.

I'm so confused...I know I care for Jasper and the growing attraction between us is so blatantly obvious that even _I _can notice it. However there was still Alice to think about and even as I hate to think it...Edward.

Jumping ship so soon kind of makes me feel like a whore.

I settled down in my kitchen chair my hands firmly wrapped around a nice hot cup of freshly brewed coffee, I took a deep whiff and grinned to myself. God I really loved that smell.

And how some kids sniffed permanent markers to get high my sniffing coffee gave me a sort of clarity I was sure I wouldn't have gotten otherwise.

I needed to go talk to the Cullens. I needed to repair the damage that was done and bring the family back together.

Frowning I took a sip of my coffee, that was going to be easier said than done..especially with Edward.

God why does everything have to be so _fucking_ complicated?

Finishing the last of my cup, I got up placing the cup in the sink before picking up the cellphone Charlie insisted I get after my little stunt in Phoenix. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time I found the keys to my truck and left the house a tentative plan forming in my mind.

I was going to drive over to the Cullens to talk to Alice in person but before that I was going to call Carlisle on the way there. It was after all my fault the family is in shambles like this...If I wasn't so clumsy I wouldn't have cut my finger and bled in a room full of vampires.

I wasn't even all that aware of the road in front of me as I drove. I was on auto – pilot as I quickly pulled out my cell dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? It's me Bella."

"Bella? Are you alright? Edward told me you were letting Jasper stay at your house..." he trailed off and I wasn't sure to take this as a good sign or a bad one. Taking a deep breath I griped the steering wheel tightly as I cradled the phone between my shoulder and head.

"I'm fine. Jasper has been a perfect house guest I just wan-" I was cut off by a very uncharacteristic snort.

_Huh?_

"You mean he hasn't tried to hurt you yet?"

"Of course not! Why would he?"

"Bella, you of all people should know how dangerous human drinkers are. You have the bite scare on your hand to prove it."

I was shocked, This was Carlisle I was talking to right? Fatherly, understanding, kind... I shook my head. Surly I was hearing things.

"But Carlisle he's still Jasper...nothing about him has really changed except his diet and surly you could -"

"Bella, stop being so naive."

"_Excuse me?_"

"Jasper chose to be a human drinker he turned his back on the family. He's hardly the same Jasper we knew."

I could feel the bitter anger bubbling inside me as I gripped the steering wheel so tightly I was sure that if I were anything but human I probably would have broken it.

"Then you didn't _know _him." I spat

"I believe I have a better understanding of his character than you do. He's done things you can't even begin to imagine...He's not safe to have around it's not -"

"_No. _I believe _I _have a better understanding of his character. He's not just some blood thirsty monster because he drinks human blood he's following his instincts. You think I can't imagine the tings he's done? _Ha! H_e's told me about the things he's done. He's the _God of War_. I understand that but he still is above all else just Jasper. Just because you're _bitter _because you're little animal blood diet experiment isn't all it's cracked up to be..." I trialed off breathing heavily,

_How dare he? How fucking dare he? _

" Bella you just don't understand." and what pissed me off was that I could _hear _the pity in his voice that he really believed that I couldn't understand.

"I don't think _you _understand. But I'm obviously not going to get through to you am I? You just up and leave without a single goodbye to let Jasper know that you at least _cared._ But you don't care do you? After all he threw your life style back in your face and you took it personally."

"It was what was best for the family -"

"_Family. _Ha! You don't know a single thing about family...if you did you wouldn't be so willing to kick Jasper out of it." And with that said I flipped the phone shut effectively hanging up on him and flung the damn device into the passenger seat.

_Was everything I believed to be in this family a fucking lie? _

I pulled into the Cullens driveway where Edward and Alice still remained. I cut the engine but I didn't bother to get out of my truck just yet, to be honest I was tempted to just turn my truck back on and drive back home.

If Carlisle wasn't being understanding I had less faith in the fact that Alice might be...After all Jasper _was _her mate and husband.

However I didn't have time to change my mind because before I could even attempt to turn the keys that still rested in the ignition Edward had pulled me out of my truck and into a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you would come back to me."

"Can't...breathe..." I wheezed out as he suddenly set me to my feet.

Good God this was going to be awkward.

"Um..actually...I came to talk to Alice."

His expression instantly went from smiling to stone hard, "Oh."

We stood there for who knew how long just staring at each other the awkward silence hanging thick in the air between us. I really did feel guilty just breaking up with him like I did... But I had my reasons and once I felt Edward was ready to listen I would explain. Until then I suppose it will just have be awkward.

Surprisingly I was the first one to find courage to move and without a word I turned my back to him and made my way into the house.

I really did feel horrible.

"Bella?"

I was startled by the gentle tone in her voice as I saw Alice standing on the stairway.

"Alice..." I breathed, "I was hoping to talk to you..."

She nodded as she skipped her way down the rest of the way. "I saw that you were coming."

"Ah..."

"You wasted your time and your gas. I don't plan to accept him."

Well...at least she wasn't being a total bitch.

"Alice..." I began trying desperately to say all the things I wanted to say to her, to explain how horribly guilty I've been feeling about taking her husband away...how sorry I was and how I desperately just wanted my best friend back.

"I'm not mad at you Bella, it really wasn't your fault. If anything it was fate...and she's very cruel."

"I'm so sorry...I just...I wanted you to know that."

She grinned then, it was forced I could tell and for some reason I had this incredible urge to cry.

"It's okay Bella, well it's not...but I'm hoping it will be. It's going to take time, and while I'm not mad at you I don't think..." and she trailed off for a moment as if she was really making sure that what she was about to say was what she wanted to say. "We should really be around each other. You won't be like us Bella. You'll be like _him_."

I nodded numbly as I turned around and made my way back outside and into my truck. What she said was so _final _and I realized that it was her way of telling me I made a choice between them and Jasper and it was pretty damn obvious I wasn't allowed to have both. It was there in the confines of my big red truck that I let it out.

I cried, because at that moment I knew I lost the family I always wanted.

_And it hurt. _

But I didn't regret it because while I lost the Cullens I still had Jasper. I turned the keys in the ignition bringing my monstrous truck to life backing out of their driveway with tears blurring my vision...I thought, maybe I should just let myself fall for Jasper.

After all the feeling are there I've just been stubborn.

Wiping some of the tears away I sniffed, I would die for him and at this moment I knew that I could love him completely guilt free.

Because it was me and him against the world.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have too much to say...This chapter was pretty hellish to write up and the shit is probably going to hit the fan soon. I'm so freaking tired...anyway...**

**Enjoy the new chapter and Happy Halloween guys! **

**R+R :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Instinct **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (Fun Filler chapter say whaaaat?)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I would make sure that every vampire baby that was conceived was swiftly falcon punched into oblivion before they can exist. We don't need that hot mess running around. Trust me. _

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV)**

When I finally got back to Bella's house I was startled by the strong wave of emotions that emitted from it's depth. The emotions were intense, out of control and so fucking _raw_...

It was delicious and frightening at the same time and I knew at that moment those feelings could only belong to Bella... She's the only person I've ever met that could _feel _so intensely.

It only took me mere seconds to sneak in through her bedroom window and see her laying there on her bed curled up into a tight little ball as she sobbed uncontrollably. I was stunned. _What in the hell happened while I was gone? _

"Bella?" I asked as I gently went over and gathered her into my arms. I made myself comfortable as she buried her face into my chest. "Shhh, Darlin' whatever is goin' on will be okay..."

"No it won't be." she mumbled through her tears her tiny hands reaching out to grab my shirt. "It's never going to be okay...and it's all my fault."

_What the fuck happened?_

"Bella? Darlin' please tell me what happened..." I was begging and I hated the fuck out of whoever made her feel this way. Her emotions were everywhere and I didn't want to admit it but it _scared _me. I would kill whoever made you feel this way Bella. I fucking swear it.

"I-I talked to the Cullens today." she whispered as she attempted to wipe the tears away "I – I wanted so _badly _to try and fix everything and I couldn't and it's all my fault."

"Darlin' none of this is your fault."

"It is!" She yelled jumping out of my grasp as she began to pace the room "It's all my _fucking _fault! If I haven't cut my _stupid _finger..."

She shook her head as her anger deflated into a bone deep sadness "I called Carlisle today and it was like a huge slap in the face. He -" and she was cut off by her own sob " He basically just kicked you out of the family ...and I – I couldn't _take it. _Family is _everything _to them but he was so willing - and then _Alice..._was my best friend! My Sister! But when I tried to talk to her today she – she was so nice and it only made me feel _guilty._ And when she s-said that she didn't want me to be around her anymore I just _lost it." _

She was rambling and I was afraid...afraid she finally hit her breaking point. Oh beautiful sensitive Bella what have we done to you?

I stood from her bed and reached out to pull her close to me by the belt loop of her jeans. "Shh, It's okay." I murmured as I released her belt loops and gently placed my hands on her hips " We don't need em' you here? It hurts now Darlin' but they are the ones that will regret what happened...not us."

She looked up at me then her soulful brown eyes boring into my deep red eyes, she bit her bottom lip in nervousness that immediately caught my attention and my cock made a very noticeable twitch in my pants.

Her mouth should be a sin.

"You think so?" She whispered quietly her arms slowly coming up to wrap around my neck.

I nodded vigorously "From now on baby it's you and me." I lowered my face toward hers my lips merely centimeters away from her own "Against the world." I breathed as my lips closed those last few centimeters as I kissed her softly.

I wanted to deepen the kiss, I wanted to throw her down on that bed behind us and fuck her senseless. But she was fragile and needed time and time was something we will have in abundance.

Besides I'm a patient motherfucker. I can wait.

We were pulled apart by the sound of Bella's cellphone going off in her pocket and when she pulled it out to look at who was calling her face went ghostly pale.

"Who is it?"

She held up the tiny device so I could see the name that was flashing across the screen.

Alice.

What did _she _want?

Bella struggled with herself for a moment before finally deciding to just bite the bullet and answer the phone. I had to admit my girl had guts.

"H-Hello?"

_'Bella?' _I heard Alice's worried tone clear as day from the cell phone and that tone in her voice worried me.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

_'It's Edward. H-He's done something stupid...' _

Bella and I exchanged looks and the look of pure horror on her face was enough to set off the series of growls that rumbled deep within my chest.

"What did he do?" Bella whispered, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

_'He went to the wolves. He mention Jasper's slip and how he's been living with you, they consider it as breaking the treaty and they're going to be heading your way in about twenty minutes or so. I'm getting out of forks as soon as I can I suggest Jasper does the same.' _

She stood silent for several seconds before a small smile seemed to grace her features which confused the hell out of me. "Thanks Alice. You calling just now...means a lot."

_'I know Bella. I may not really want to be around you now but you're still important to me, and I couldn't just sit back and watch you guys get hurt.' _

Bella seemed to be choked up as she fought hard to keep in the urge to cry. "Bye, Alice."

_'Bye Bella.' _

When she snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket, she looked up at me through her lashes, "I'm assuming you heard all that."

I nodded, my grip on her hips tightening slightly. "This means I'm going to have to leave."

"I know."

"Are you going to come with me?"

Bella seemed startled by my question. However her answer meant little to me because even if she chose to stay here I'd drag her with me anyway. She was my mate and I wouldn't leave her.

"What would I tell Charlie?"

"What ever you would want to tell him Bella."

"I dunno if I can just leave him again like this...the last time nearly destroyed him."

I raised an eyebrow at her, I may have had her with me either way but that didn't mean I wanted to force her, and I was almost terrified that she wanted to stay here.

Sighing she stepped out of my grasp and went over to her desk as she began scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "I'm a horrible daughter." she muttered under her breath "He doesn't deserve the shit I put him through." When she seemed satisfied with whatever she wrote down on the note she then grabbed my duffel bag and started cramming some of her clothes into it.

For some reason the idea of sharing something with her...even if it's just space in my duffel bag it made me insanely hard...well it didn't help how she was bending over either. Good God you could bounce quarters off that ass!

"Bella?" I questioned as she zipped the bag up and threw it over to me. I caught it easily as she grabbed my guitar and strapped it onto her back.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, While you're just standing there asking me silly questions I'm getting ready to leave. According to Alice we really don't have much time to hang around."

I grinned, "So then, you're coming with me?"

She sent me a look that clearly said What – Do – You – Think? As she grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the stairs.

I couldn't stop the silly grin that took over my face and then I remembered the papers I had tucked into my back pocket. I almost stopped her at the bottom of the stair just so I could show her what I've been doing all day but I quickly shook the thought from my mind.

Now wasn't the time for it. We had to get out of here.

I pulled out of her hand to get my bike from it's hiding place as she ran nervous fingers through her dark brown hair. I sent her a calming wave toward her to soothe her frazzled nerves as I pushed the bike from around her house and onto the driveway.

"So where are we going?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I climbed onto the motorcycle straddling it as I waited for her to hop on. " We'll go where ever the wind takes us." I grinned at the cheesy line I fed her as she just rolled her eyes and hopped on the bike, her slender arms wrapping firmly around my torso.

"This has to be by far on the top ten stupidest things I've done list." She mumbled as I turned on the bike revving the engine to life.

I just laughed, "Probably."

I kicked up the kickstand and backed out of her driveway, "Remember baby!" I shouted over the roar of the bike so she could hear me. "You and me against the world!"

She squealed as I took off speeding down the road. Laughter bubbling in my throat as I attempted to hold it back. I don't know what it is about Bella and being around her ...despite all the circumstances...she had me in an insanely good mood. I haven't felt this mellow in a long time.

Edward was going to pay for being a dick, but for now I'm going to let him beat himself up over the fact that he succeeded into doing nothing more than push sweet Bella further into my arms.

Bella was laughing now, apparently my happiness being contagious...quite literally. She hugged me tighter mumbling nonsense into my back.

The one sentence that stuck out to me however was when I picked up speed again after we passed the 'You are now leaving Forks.' sign and she squealed into my back before mumbling "You're lucky I love you Jazz."

At that moment I knew...It was me and her.

Always.

* * *

**A/N: Despite the shortness and the filler-ish ness of this chapter I really had fun writing this. Jasper and Bella's interactions are amusing me in ways you can not understand. Also I was meaning for more shit to hit the fan that what did but meh. I'm not even going to attempt to plan anything out for this fic anymore. It had obviously grown a mind of it's own and it's running off with out me lol. **

**Oh well at least I'm surprised when I write it. Haha. **

**Also... SEE Alice is coming around! maybe not in the way we really want her too but she's a woman scorned. I'd be bitter too. **

**Annnnd... I have a couple of things to kind of mention/ask YOU the READERS! Firstly Since I have NO IDEA where this fic is heading I'm going to let you guys kind of throw your input in there! So my first round of questions I need input on is where would you like Jasper and Bella to end up? It can be anywhere in the untied states but for right now lets keep them in the country. Also in a pick your poison kind of fashion I'm getting to the point in my head where I'm going to hit some angst. So I'm going to let you pick What kind of angst do you want to read about. Toss out to me what you can stomach! Because trust me you don't want to trust ME with it! LOL. **

**Finally before I wrap this whole big long A/N up I want your opinion...If I were to write another fic. (because some idea's are buzzing viciously in my head. But don't worry I won't be posting anything but new chapters for Instinct until it's done.) And it were to be an AH (all human) Jas/Bella what would you like to see? It'll be insanely AU so really have fun with those idea's! PRIVATE MESSAGE me what you think :P **

**well that wraps things p this time around so please! **

**R+R ;P **


	9. Chapter 9

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: OT (For shit hitting the fan goodness)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I would make sure Edward got a swift kick in the balls everyday. I'm sure he needs it. _

_

* * *

_

**(Edward's PoV)**

That fucking bitch.

I hated her, I hated her with everything that I was...that I am. How dare she just play with my feelings like that. Mates are suppose to know...they are ALWAYS suppose to know. She _had _to have known...that I wasn't her forever.

I roared letting my frustrations out into the air.

She was a conniving bitch. She pulls you in with her too sweet blood, her innocent brown eyes and traps you like the little harpie she is. I hate her.

I hate her because she makes me love her too much.

I was running now the forests blurring together as I attempted to outrun all of my anger.

Bella was suppose to be mine, not Jasper's. Jasper had Alice he didn't need Bella..._I _needed Bella _I _was the one that was always alone. It was my _singer _yet I resisted her blood calling me and chose to love her instead. Yet what does she do with my love? She throws it back in my face and runs off with a blood thirsty wanna-be cowboy! I may hate Bella but there were no words to describe my loathing for Jasper...

He left Alice. _Alice! _His savior! She brought him from his hellish life and into a family that loved him...but that selfish prick obviously didn't appreciate what we did for him. Oh no...A good woman and a good family with a healthy set of moral values weren't enough. He needed to steal the one woman that caught my attention and then he had to throw our lifestyle back in our faces and kill humans.

He could have resisted her scent calling to him, He could have let her be with me. She was human after all she would have never understood the pull she had with Jasper and if I had her loving me she wouldn't have thought more about it.

I could have had sixty years of pure bliss with Bella.

She could never be a vampire of course...because then she would have ran off with Jasper but as a human she would live with me. Be with me and be loved by me for the rest of her natural born life.

The smell of wet dog assaulted my senses and I paused in my running as I realized they were following me. What did they want? I might be close to their borders but I wasn't on their land. I haven't broken the stupid treaty...

The treaty!

It gave me a marvelous idea.

I waited as four large mutts made their way toward me all transforming into native men in a blink of a human eye.

"What are you doing by our boarders leech?" The one known as Sam asked, They way he stood in front of the others made me believe that he was the Alpha male.

" I actually came for your help."

I saw Jacob Black in the corner of my eye snarling at me, "What help could you possibly need leech?"

"My brother Jasper...he's lost control and has been feeding on humans, to make matters worse he has taken Bella and claimed her as his. We have no way of getting to her without Jasper attacking, He's unstable and Bella's in a lot of danger. I wouldn't be turning to you if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary."

I watched as Jacob's face morph into an expression of pure rage "Bells is in trouble?"

I nodded quickly as I kept my expression serious. Their thoughts were interesting as I listened in on how each one of them contemplated on the best method to deal with Jasper. I had to admit I was particularly fond of Jacob Black's imagination...his method was by far the best in my opinion.

" If you are telling the truth then we will need to act quickly." Sam stated exchanging looks with the rest of the mutts."Embry, go and gather the rest of the pack. Paul, you, Jake, and I will head over to Bella's house now. Be prepared for anything."

They all nodded and shifted back, the ones that could only be this Paul guy and Jacob hung back apparently waiting for Sam.

"If this is some kind of trap bloodsucker you'll be sorry." He muttered to me as he shifted and the three of them took off into the forest heading toward the direction of Bella's house.

I laughed then as I watched them disappear into the forest. Jasper was in for a rude awakening when those wolves get a hold of them. If I'm lucky Bella will be so distraught she'll jump into my waiting and comforting embrace. Doubtful but grief can make even the most logical person do something stupid.

I ran all the way home a crooked grin plastered firmly on my face, I felt so accomplished...knowing that I took a revenge of sorts on the people that destroyed my beloved family.

When I got closer the the house however I was surprised to see Alice standing on the front porch, with her hands planted firmly on her hips. When I attempted to read her mind she was singing some god awful Britney Spears song.

Shit she was pissed. And apparently at me.

"Edward." She hissed her eyes narrowing into tiny little slits. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean! Telling the wolves Edward! Are you insane?"

"What are you talking about Alice? They deserve it for what they -"

She threw up her hand in the universal signal for me to stop.

"I won't even get into the specifics about the treaty where if one of us breaks it we _all _have to go." She hissed and I hung my head in shame...I did forget about that part. " But you sit there and actually believe that Bella and Jasper did all this on purpose!"

I looked at her in complete shock! "What the hell Alice! I thought you were on my side!"

"There are no sides Edward! We _knew _this was going to happen. Mates are unavoidable we know this and While I complete agree with you on how unfair it is that it happens between the two people we loved most... it was completely out of their control!"

"Listen to you." I snarled, "Defending them. You're the one that told Bella that you can't be around her anymore and that there was no way you could forgive Jasper."

She merely narrowed her eyes again as she snarled, "It hurts Edward. The man I spent the last fifty years with no longer wants to be with me, not only that but he left me for my best friend. And just for the icing on top of this damn _shit _cake he reverted back into his old ways. I'm _angry, _I can't look at either of them without me wanting to punch them in the face. I said what I said to her for her own good. I don't want her to hate me for losing my cool and snapping her damn arm off for just watching her _hug _Jasper."

My eyes widened as I let her continue to rant It was a rare occurrence to see Alice so genuinely upset.

"I fell for that man and even though I knew it would happen...when he turned his back on me to run into _her _arms...I _lost it. _I'm not perfect Edward as much as I want to be friends with them and pretend everything is okay...it's not. He left me. And it hurt."

She sighed then the anger seeming to drain from her body, " I would have probably been able to deal with it a little better if Jasper just didn't go back to feeding on humans...all that hard work...those long nights holding him as we fought his urges together...was just thrown back at me like none of it even mattered. Poor Carlisle...he can handle slip ups but he couldn't handle Jasper's complete turnaround. It broke him a little."

"I can forgive Bella because she never asked for any of this. We forced ourselves on her...but Jasper...I don't think I could ever forgive..."

I quickly walked that short distance that was between us and pulled Alice into a tight embrace as she dry sobbed onto my shoulder.

They did this.

Jasper and Bella.

"Shh, It's okay Alice. We'll get through this they won't hurt us anymore...I'll make sure of it."

She wrenched herself out of my grasp then. Looking at me as if she didn't know me anymore. That really hurt for some reason.

"Whats wrong?"

"You Edward." She whispered "You need to leave them alone. There is nothing to make sure of..we just need to move on."

Without another word to me she climbed into the Yellow Porsche I got her last year and took off. I was dumbfounded and angry.

Alice is just being irrational right now.

"I'll get you back Bella and Jasper will pay." I vowed to myself.

The wolves will only be the beginning of their problems.

* * *

**( At the Swan's Residence) **

**(Charlie's PoV) **

"Bella! I'm home!" I shouted into the house as I slammed the door behind me. Tonight was a rough night at the station and all I really wanted to do right now was to eat dinner, drink my beer and pass out on the couch with the game on.

I prefer the simple things in life.

I wondered into the kitchen and realized there was no dinner. Normally I wouldn't have worried about it, but since Bella moved here to live with me she has been pretty on top of it, making sure I ate regularly...except that time she...

My heart clenched in fear as I made my way quickly from the kitchen and up the stairs. "Bella? Bella! Bells you home?" I shouted, As I stood in front of her bedroom door. Taking a deep breath I hoped to God that when I flung this door open she would be in her room. Preferably asleep to explain why she wasn't answering when I called out for her.

I swung her door open and cursed seeing it empty. Walking in I looked around hoping to find some clue ...maybe a note...explaining her disappearance.

Bella has always been a good kid and was usually really good at giving me a call to let me know if she wasn't going to be home.

That was ...until she met those Damn Cullens.

I sighed in relief noticing a piece of paper folded neatly on her desk with my name on it.

"Thank God." I whispered to myself as I grabbed it and began to unfold it. She probably just went off to the store or something and just forgot to set this downstairs where I could see it better. When I finally got the damn thing open – my hands were shaking too badly - I began to read...

_Daddy, _

Uh-oh she started it off with Daddy...this can't be good she only ever said that when things were bad.

_I know this is going to be hard on you and that you'll probably never forgive me and it would be understandable. But things here are just not working out. Due to certain circumstances with certain people I had no choice but to leave in hopes of rediscovering myself. _

_I need this more than you will ever know. _

_I just hope that one day we will see each other again and you won't be angry. _

_I love you daddy. _

_Love always,_

_Bella. _

The tears were coming before I could notice to stop them as I read that letter in my trembling hand. She left me. Again. Just like her mother, she's just too free a spirit to keep in a small town like this one.

But I'm not going to sit around and do nothing this time. No it's not going to be like when she left for Phoenix and I sat around a mopped. She is my daughter dammit! And she's still in school! I'll go where ever she is and drag her back by her hair this time if I have too.

The next hour was kind of a blur as I called in every favor I could after I called the station and officially reported Bella as a missing person. Every Detective I knew personally in and out of this state now knew my daughter was missing and had promised to do everything they could to find her for me. Assuring me that she wouldn't be able to get too far.

After hanging up with David, the Detective I met a couple years back when we worked on that homicide case together I sighed and buried my face into my hands.

When I get her back home I'm going to ground her for life.

"You smell like her and wet dog."

I looked up startled by the voice, turning around I came face to face with a startlingly beautiful woman with vivid red hair. She smirked at me and if she hadn't just miraculously appeared in my home I may have attempted to hit on her. She was damn beautiful.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"I came for the mate killer. Where is she?"

I was confused now, "Who?"

She snarled and it was so unnatural, so _animalistic _ "You know who human. Her smell is all over this house."

For some reason when she said that it clicked, "You mean Bella?"

"Yes." she hissed, "Where is the little bitch?"

I felt the anger burst forth as I glared at the red headed goddess before me, pretty or not no onecalls my daughter a bitch.

"How dare you break into my home then call my daughter a bitch. You're not welcome here. Now get out before I arrest you for trespassing as well as breaking and entering."

She smirked then as she grabbed hold of my wrist, and with strength I did not know any woman could possess she picked me up and flung me onto the couch. She was quick, in a blink of an eye she was on top of me straddling my waist. Her hands holding both my wrists above my head.

Despite the fact that I was ready to piss my pants this woman had me incredibly hard.

"So you're the little bitch's father. Tell me _daddy _where is she?"

"I-I don't know." I muttered my eyes traveling over the contours of her face before they rested on to her startling red eyes.

_Red. Eyes. _

That Cullen kid's eyes were red too.

She bucked against me and I tried hard not to moan. _What in the hell is going on? _

"You don't know?"

"No. She left and I only just now found her note."

She seemed to have a contemplative expression before she grinned flashing gleaming white teeth. "I see. So she's running is she? What a selfish daughter you have...she left you here all alone..."

She purred and rubbed against me like a cat in heat. "I should eat you." she mused, causing my eyes to widen in fright. _Was this bitch a sex crazed cannibal? _

"But I won't. I think keeping you as a pet will be much more fun." She muttered, her eyes going to half mass as he head dipped low toward my lips "Besides you'll make good bait to lure her to me."

Her lips crashed onto mine as her tongue pushed it's way inside my mouth, possessing me.

When she pulled away she grinned at my expression. "Come on _daddy _you're coming with me."

She got up and slung me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I have never been more frightened and turned on in my life.

_Bella, what in the hell have you gotten into when I wasn't looking?_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is what happens when you listen to three a perfect circle albums in a row. Just sayin'. Poor Charlie my muse is taking him down a dangerous path and even I feel sorry for him. Too bad the wolves didn't make it there in time. **

**anyway I'm hella tired, I have work in the morning and I stayed up way too late writing this... Hopefully you guys enjoyed the different prospectives! ;) **

**R+R ;3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For the OH SHIT! moment. and Language.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be so blatantly racist by killing off the only black guy. Was I the only one that noticed that? Seriously. _

_

* * *

_

**(Jacob's PoV)**

We were too late.

_Too late._

"This isn't good." Paul muttered as he walked around the living room sniffing around for some sort of clue as the where they could have gone. It wasn't going to help, the room smelled of death and decay, the horrible stench of rotting flesh hung in the air thick like molasses.

Vampire stench was all over this house, there was no way we could pick up any other scent.

"They took Charlie too. He's gone, and you're dad hasn't seen him since yesterday." Sam stated his dark eyes boring into mine.

Why? Why would they take Charlie? What purpose would that bring? It didn't make any sense to me and my anger was climbing to alarming heights...I could feel myself vibrating on the spot. If I wasn't careful I was going to change.

"Jake you need to calm down." Embry called from upstairs. He was checking Bella's room for clues because at the moment I couldn't handle being in _her _room. The stench of death was the strongest in there and I couldn't handle the idea of anything happening to Bella.

"I need to get out of here." I muttered as I made my way out of that house. I couldn't handle it anymore...standing in what I considered as my second home, the scent of vampire clinging to every surface...mocking me in my incompetence in helping my second family.

I made my way into the woods behind the house, fully intending to shift and run out my frustrations instead I run into the last person I wanted to fucking see.

"What are you doing here leech." I spat glaring at the little vampire before me. Her short black spiky hair tousled and wild looking as if she too had come from a run.

"My visions went black." she stated looking at me with a frown on her pretty face as she seemed to be contemplating.

"So? Why in the fuck would I care?"

"It means that you are meant to come with me."

"With you? With you where?"

"I had a vision that Charlie was going to be kidnapped by Victoria, then I had another vision of Bella and Jasper traveling across the states...after that I come here and it all goes black. It must mean since I met _you _here. You were meant to come with me."

"That doesn't answer my question leech."

her muttering was getting on my nerves and none of what she was saying was really making any sense to me.

She rolled her eyes clearly exasperated, but I didn't care...it was taking every last shred of will power I had not to just shift and tear her apart limb from limb. It was their fault. Her and her damnable family...if they never showed up...Bella would still be here, vampire free and most importantly with me.

"My name isn't leech, it's Alice and I know you don't trust me and I really don't trust you either...but I _know _things and this is something we are meant to do together." She took a deep unnecessary breath, something I quirked my eyebrow at ...it was so strange...seeing something dead breath in air as if it needed it.

"You and I are going to go meet up with Jasper and Bella, I'm not sure where they are now but I know where they are headed. Hopefully if we leave now we can get there in time and save Charlie..." She trailed off her foot tapping impatiently as a look of utter concentration flitted across her features.

She shook her head after a moment and muttered, "Although I don't see how this is going to work...I can't check up on things with you around me."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped my hands balling into fists. She...is frustrating me.

"I mean I'm what you would call a 'gifted' vampire. I can see the future...sort of. But for some reason when you wolves come around I don't get them anymore." She sighed in frustration as I watched her tiny hand ball into a fist...good at least I knew I was frustrating her too. "I don't like being blind."

"So then...you know where Bella is going to be?"

"As long as he doesn't change his mind...yes."

I glared at her then, "If I go with you I'm going to need explanations."

She nodded once "Fine. Now hurry up and follow me. I parked my car a little ways away, we'll be taking that."

I groaned, "I'm going to be trapped in a car that stinks like vampire. Great."

I followed her all the way through the forest and back towards one of the main roads. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to enjoy the stench of wet dog." She sniffed her delicate little nose scrunching up in distaste "I hope the smell won't linger when I clean my car. I really love that car."

I rolled my eyes but decided not to say any thing more about it, If we were going after Bella I could be a good boy if I had too. I can play nice...for now.

"Alright, get in." She stated as my mouth opened in surprise at the sex on wheels she just climbed into...

"_This, _is _your _car?" I asked incredulously eying the thing speculatively as I let out a low appreciative whistle. This was a fucking Porsche and not just any Porsche...oh no...this was a Boxter S. This was six cylinder engine with 310 horse powered sex machine...painted in speed yellow with a classic set of rims...

Dear God I totally creamed my pants.

"Yes. Now get in." This time she seemed amused as she slid across to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I wasted no time into climbing in taking a deep breath getting a good wiff of that new car leather interior smell. It would have been better if the stench of vampire didn't ruin it.

She started the car and I moaned at how quiet the engine was as she put it in drive and took off speeding down the road and presumably out of Forks.

"Before I get to where we're going I need you to understand something Jacob." She began her tiny hands clutching the steering wheel "Bella isn't the one that needs saving, Edward made that story he told you up. She left on her own."

She must have seen the surprise on my face because she kept going, "Vampires have something similar to imprinting and Well...Bella is Jasper's mate...Edward didn't take it too well and...he lost it. I don't think he's balanced anymore."

She sighed then, letting out her frustrations in one breath, "It's a long story on how this came about...one that is a little too painful to really tell in it's entirety so I'm just going to cut to the chase. Bella is fine and she is going to live happily with Jasper...eventually...what we're doing right now is to save Charlie and destroy Victoria. If we don't kill her then Bella _will _be in danger."

"Why? What does this Victoria bitch want with Bella?"

"Last year, when she ran off to phoenix it was to get away from a vampire known as James. We were able to save her in time and destroy him...however Victoria was his mate and since she blames Bella for his death she's off seeking revenge...She is the one that took Charlie."

"how do you know she took Charlie?"

"Like I said before I can see the future...well the future based on the decisions made. If we don't hurry

Charlie's going to be..." She trailed off as her jaw seemed to shut tight.

Apparently it was bad. Probably worse than death f she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"This situation is starting to get bigger than all of us." she muttered, more to herself than to me..."If we don't hurry more than just Charlie is going to get hurt."

"If the situation is this dangerous...then why are we going to meet Bella? She's just human there is nothing she can do besides make herself absolutely sick with worry. You know how she is."

"It's not really Bella we're going there to meet with...It's Jasper."

I snorted, "What the hell can he do?"

Her eyes got this distant look in them as her shoulders tensed "Jasper isn't a normal vampire Jacob...among us he is known as the God of War. He's more dangerous than anything you can hope to meet. Besides the Volturi themselves he's probably the most powerful creature that walks the earth..."

I shuddered, This Jasper guy sounded awful and at that moment I wanted to fling that car door open and tuck and roll out of the damn car. This shit was beginning to get way over my head...

I looked over trying to take a peek on how the vamp next to me was fairing only to be caught in her gaze, her butterscotch eyes boring into mine.

And it was if the world slowed on it's axis and the only thing that seemed to exist on this earth was me and her. In that single instance she became my everything...the air I needed to breathe...

Then reality crashed down and I ripped my gaze away from hers as if it burned my retinas. No. _nonononono. _

Not her. Not some fucking leech.

"Jacob?" She questioned quirking her head to the side as she continued to look at me willing me to explain what the hell just happened...

But I didn't want to...I didn't want to admit anything...because If I put it in words than that would make it true.

It will be a cold day in hell when I accept the fact that Alice Cullen...bloodsucking leech extraordinaire...

was suppose to be my Imprint.

_Fuck. That._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hmm, this story is getting heavier than I expected. Oh well. :D Not much to say...this was just another filler to push the plot along. **

**R+R :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (**LEMON ALERT! 18+ PLEASE! Youngin's have been warned! read at your own risk!**)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I wouldn't spit in the eye of mother nature by wasting pages and printing only one word on each page like she did in new moon. That whole month thing was total bullshit and a complete waste of paper._

_

* * *

_**(Bella's PoV)**

I don't know how I did it but I somehow managed to sleep while clinging to Jasper's back on a speeding motorcycle.

Seriously. I want some sort of medal for that kind of talent, I didn't even fall off.

When I was able to open my eyes I realized, I was in some sort of fancy hotel room in a really comfy king sized bed, safely tucked into Jasper's embrace. He must have felt my confusion because he chuckled then and dropped a gentle kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Darlin'."

I stretched to the best of my ability while still in his embrace yawning hugely, Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I merely hummed in response.

He chuckled again and nuzzled his face into my hair, inhaling deeply. "You're too cute sometimes darlin'."

I blushed and turned over so I was able to bury my head into his chest in embarrassment, "Where are we?"

"Right now, we're in Las Vegas Nevada. I figure we could stay here for a couple of days before we had to move on."

My head shot up at that bit of news, "Las Vegas?"

"MmHmm, we're actually in the Palm Springs hotel right now."

_Holy Shit. _

"Palm Springs?" I squeaked, my mind currently being blown away by the information it attempted to process.

He laughed and it was that deep throaty sound that sent shivers down my spine, he always did have an amazingly manly laugh. "Yeah, since we've unofficially became nomads for the time being I figure we can hit places where we could have _fun._"

"Fun?" At this point I felt kind of like one of those stupid parrots you find at those exotic pet stores that always repeats the end of your sentence.

"Yes Bella, _fun. _You do know how to still have it, right?"

"Yes I know how to have fun." I snapped feeling rather put off by that comment. It wasn't as if I didn't know what fun is...it's just that with the...current circumstances...I just didn't really feel up to it. So much has happened in such a short span of time I was feeling...a little_ too _overwhelmed. Besides I kind of felt a little wrong running off and having _fun _when so many other people that I love are struggling through everything that has been going on.

"Don't feel guilty."

Oh yeah...I kind of forgot that Jasper knows what I'm feeling...oops.

He brushed his lips against the shell of my ear as he whispered, "_They _are the ones that turned their back on _us _remember? If anything we deserve a little fun." He kissed my earlobe then pulled back with a grin, I sighed, he did have a point...besides If I ruined his fun I'd feel even _more _guilty.

At that thought I couldn't help the grin that fought to take over my face. Teasingly I said, "Alright _Cowboy _what do you have planned?"

His grin was wicked and wet pantie inducing "Well Darlin'..." He began really smothering his words in that deep lazy accent that sent chills down my spine. " I reckon' that I'll be takin' you out to dinner, then afterwords you and I can do a lil' gamblin' at one of the casinos."

I raised an eyebrow in question, "Casino? Um... newsflash Jasper you have to be twenty one to enter one and I just turned eighteen."

The wicked grin never once faltered as he leaned over me to grab something that was sitting on the nightstand. Leaning in toward me, his face is oh - so unbearably close to mine as he whispered, "But Darlin' you _are _twenty one." His lips captured mine in a slow lazy kiss that made my toes curl as he grabbed my hand and pressed something delicately into my palm.

When he pulled away It took a minute to gather my thoughts and come back to reality. When I brought my hand up to see what he pressed into my palm, I saw what looked to be my drivers license but with one very noticeable difference...according to this little piece of plastic I had just recently turned _Twenty one _instead of eighteen.

I must have looked like a gaping idiot as I tried to get the words out, "How did – What the – Jasper I don't -" I had so many questions and when I looked back up to his face they all flew out the window as I decided that I just didn't want to know.

I was probably better off not knowing anyway. "Thanks..."

He just flashed his wicked grin at me and I fought out of his grasp (which wasn't too hard to do since he all but loosened his grip and let me) so I could climb out of the bed. He must have known that stupid little grin turned me on...he was doing it too often for my liking...stupid vampires with their super senses. He could probably smell my arousal or something crazy like that...gross.

He laughed as he gracefully climbed off the bed, smirking just slightly he bent over and pulled a long box from under the bed, I eyed it warily as he tried to hand it to me.

"What's this?"

"A dress...I did mention that I was taking you out to dinner."

I took the box in trembling hands. This man before me was so ...so …

"I don't know what to say..." I trailed off lamely feeling incredibly overwhelmed by the force of the emotions that I was feeling.

"Thank you would be a start." he teased.

"Jasper..."

Then as if someone else possessed me I dropped the box and flung myself into his arms. He caught me easily as he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist. This man was beginning to become my _everything._ He taught me to open my eyes and to see the world in a whole new light weather he realizes it or not. He was my rock, he anchored me.

Looking up into his beautiful crimson eyes, I smiled and reached up to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. What started off as nothing more than just a soft touch of lips...merely a whisper of a kiss, began to grow more and more heated. The way his lips melded so easily against my own...It felt as if I found a missing part of me that I didn't even know that I was missing in the first place.

When I finally pulled away for air I caught him licking his lips as if savoring the lingering taste of me that was still there.

It was startling how much I could love this man before me and it made me realize that what I had with Edward was a pale, shadow of a thing of what I could have with Jasper.

We really were meant to be together.

"Well that was pleasant."

I laughed as I grabbed his face into my hands and kissed him again, I poured everything I was feeling into that one kiss and when I pulled away for the second time I gasped as I caught sight of his eyes...they were burning so intensely...

"Bella..." he groaned

I felt courage that couldn't possibly be mine fill me up and I couldn't help but smirk as I pulled back and climbed into the bed. He gave me a questioning look and I laughed again. "Jasper..." I began speaking so softly that I was almost whispering. "Everything is happening so fast and so much has changed...I just...I want to live in this moment while we have it. Like you said Jazz it's you and me against the world." I took a deep shaky breath "I love you Jasper. Please make love to me."

His eyes darkened to a near black as he stalked over to me, crawling onto the bed and on top of me. His arms pinning either side of my body. "Say it again."

"I love you." I whispered as he began trailing kisses along my jaw line and down my neck.

"Again." He was unbuttoning my shirt now as he kissed his way down the path he was creating himself.

"I love you."

I moaned as I felt his hand snake up and slip under my bra to grab my breast, his thumb was lightly caressing my nipple sending delicious shivers throughout my body.

"Bella." He mumbled as he licked his way back up my neck to meet my lips. His mouth was so close to mine as he whispered "I love you." before he kisses me. I gasp as I feel his tongue flick out to lick my lips, I open my mouth a little to feel him rushing inside to meet mine.

My head is spinning with the new sensations. His hands were everywhere, running down the length of my body caressing every inch of my skin that was bare. I clung to him like a drowning woman as he finally broke the kiss to let me breathe. My legs wrapped firmly around his waist as my fingers were threaded through his hair.

I don't know how he managed it or maybe it was because I was burning with an all consuming lust and it fogged all of my senses...whatever the case may be he somehow managed to get my shirt and my bra off from our position and was working at the button on my jeans to start working me out of my pants.

"Jasper..." I moaned out as he pulled both my jeans and my panties off in one smooth motion.

"Darlin' you're beautiful."

I was completely naked now bared before him in the most intimate of ways. I was almost afraid and I could feel my self doubt rising. Edward would always stop and while he would never let it get this far I was still afraid Jasper would just...stop and at this point it would be heart crushing if he did.

"So beautiful." he murmured above me. "You have beautiful breasts, they fit in the palms of my hands nicely." and to prove his point he grabbed them before running his hands lower... "Your stomach is sexy and your legs go on for miles."

I was blushing now, my whole body turning ten different shades of red. He chuckled as his hands dipped lower tracing light patterns on my hip bone before moving on. "And this..." he began before I interrupted him with my gasp as his long slender finger rubbed lightly against my slit. "Is absolutely breath taking. You have a beautiful pussy Bella-" He inserted a finger moving it in inch by agonizing inch. "So hot Bella and so _fucking _tight."

I was in euphoric bliss, the way he kept muttering dirty things to me as he slowly attempted to slid in another finger. The room was filled with the sounds of my heavy breathing and occasional moans. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly to be inside.

Whimpering I say, " Please Jasper, I need you ..."

"Need me for what darlin'?" his voice came out more like a growl and for some reason it was enough to send he over the edge as I came screaming his name.

When I finally I calmed down he withdrew his fingers and brought them up to his lips, I watched completely mystified as his tongue darted out and licked my juices. I probably should have been disgusted but for some reason watching him do that only made me want him more.

" I need you..." I panted struggling to get the words out. "I need you...Inside of me...Jasper please..."

It amazed me because I didn't even have to blink and Jasper was already back on top of me completely naked.

He's so big, so strong, and his whole body covers mine easily. His muscles press against me and everything feels right- he's hard and rough where I'm soft and delicate.

He was covering my face in kisses and I moaned at the feeling of him so long and hard against my thigh. I wanted him inside me I wanted us to be together.

"Jasper..." I moaned "Please put it in."

"Are you sure?" he asks, as he reaches down to grab his cock. I spread my legs further apart giving him better access as he guides it to my entrance. I whimper at the feel of him rubbing his cock against my slit. He bumps against my clit, rubbing circles around it with the head of his cock and I was beginning to feel impatient- I want more of him, all of him and I wanted it fucking now!

"Yes, God yes!" I put my hand on his hip and push down a little to give him the hint and he immediately obliged as I feel him start to sink into me. He goes slowly, and it hurts a little. He's stretching me in ways I've never been stretched. He moves an inch at a time until he's filled me, and our hips are pressed tightly against each other.

It burned now that he was completely inside and hurt like hell as I clung to him willing for the pain to pass. He seemed to understand what I was going through because he held still letting me adjust as he whispered sweet things into my ear.

And what felt like an eternity but what was probably only just a few minutes the pain ebbed away only to be replaced with a crippling desire. I wanted him to move, I wanted him to love me.

He starts to move, gently pulling out then moving back in picking up a little speed each time. Then before I could even comprehend it his hand was between my legs playing with my clit and it didn't take me long before I was cumming again.

"JASPER!"

"That's right." He growled as I feel myself pulsating around his dick, he must have felt it too "Scream my name darlin'."

He grinded into me a bit before pulling me up into a new position, He on his knees with his hands gripping my hips so tightly it was almost painful and I was sitting on top of him with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms clinging to his shoulders.

He growled again as he buried his face into the crook of my neck, "Bella, your bleeding."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked only because he hasn't fed recently and this would be a terrible time and place to lose control.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." He growled out "It smells so _fucking_ good."

and now he's moving so fast inside of me it felt like he was splitting me in two. He's so deep inside me and I'm seeing stars, all I can do scream his name as I came for the third time. He's thrusting into me hard three, four, five times, and then he stills. His face twists in pleasure before he tumbles us into the bed adjusting us so I was now cradled into his side, he was still buried inside me and in some twisted way I wasn't ready for him to pull out.

"So much for dinner." Jasper chuckled breathing in the scent of my hair "It's way past the time for those reservations I made."

"We'll order something when I get hungry."

His arms tightened around me as he pulled me impossibly close to his chest. "Yes. I much prefer that option."

"And why is that Mr. Whitlock?"

"Because Miss. Swan I don't intend for us to leave our rooms tonight."

I giggled, "Found something better to do?"

"Oh, yes." he murmured as he started kissing the juncture between my neck and shoulder, I could feel him getting hard again inside of me and it was an insanely erotic feeling.

"Jasper." I breathed, as I felt him buck gently against me "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"You and me?" I moaned as his hands ghosted along the side of my breasts

he growled and nipped my shoulder gently before grabbing my breasts into his hands,

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: HOLY SMOKES THEY HAD SEX! totally didn't plan it that way but hey...it happens. Anyway some things I would like to address...**

**1.) I have this reviewer who goes by Murglegrugle... dude. I love you. Your reviews are so completely unrelated to this fic and your opinions just crack me up. I think my favorite thing you said was and I quote "roses are red and violets are fucken violet like the damn color their named after." LOL! You have officially become the wind beneath my wings. **

**2.) I've noticed a lot of people don't agree with Alice and Jacob, I also noticed that people REALLY don't like the fact that he imprinted on her. While most everyone who pointed this out were really nice about it and was simply stating their opinion I want to call out the few who thought Private messaging me and letting me know EXACTLY how they felt about it in not so nice ways are fucking douche bags and know who they are. It's my fic and I'll do what I want. If you don't like what I do with it then don't read it. It's really that simple. Besides I prefer him imprinting on Alice then some half vampire baby that cartwheels out of Bella's womb. seriously? how was THAT okay? Anyway I'm not going to waste anymore precious time ranting. Like I said MOST everyone was really nice about bringing up their opinions it was just the classic few bad apples that ruin it. **

**3.) Bella and Jasper will be on this kind of epic road trip before they have to deal with shit. Why you ask? Well why not? You get lemons this way...so lets stick with the road trip. Throw out random places you'd like to see them visit! It'll be fun to hear your input. **

**4.) I think I have obtained a Beta! She's on a really tight time crunch right now due to the requests she gets to make vids. She makes EPIC fan vids fo' realz. ANYWAY hopfully soonish she'll be able to look over this poor fic and my five in the morning mistakes so it'll finally be presentable and pretty. :3 **

**Anywayz, **

**R+R :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Instinct**

**By: A Villainess Foul**

* * *

A Twilight Fanfiction by Villainess Foul © 2010

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (**LIME ALERT! 18+ PLEASE! Youngin's have been warned! read at your own risk!**)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I wouldn't tip toe around sex scenes by blacking out, I'd make sure to explain it in detail...ALL the dirty things they are doing. _

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV)**

What happened in Vegas was definitely not going to stay in Vegas.

Oh no, I planned to have sex with her in other places too. These past three days in Vegas were probably some of my best I've ever had, which is saying something since I've lived for over a hundred years. I cared very much for the Cullens and Alice and the time I spent with them. It was something I knew I would never regret. However being with Bella is just so indescribable.

With Alice _everything _mattered, what I did, how I did it, how much control I had, the way I looked, the way I dressed...it never ended. But with Bella it was like _nothing _mattered. She didn't care what I did who's blood I drank and what was in my past. She easily accepted me for _me. _She loved me for the man I am now, not for who I was _then._

It was strange to think that such a delicate little human girl could bring me to my knees like she did. She didn't realize how completely wrapped around her finger I was.

"Are you ready to go Darlin'?"

"Jasper...I'm not too sure about this dress..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's just a little...short and the neckline is kind of ...well..."

I chuckled, "Why don't you step out of the bathroom so I can get a sneak peak?"

"I dunno..."

"Come on, It can't be that bad."

I could hear her grumbling all the way over here and I had to suppress the urge to chuckle again, I kept my eyes trained on the bathroom door as she turned the knob and swung it open. My eyes widened as a lustful growl ripped through my throat.

She stood there tugging at the hem of her dress in embarrassment as I looked her over. The emerald green dress was beautiful on her and complimented her skin tone well. Her legs literally went on for miles as the dress only came down to her mid thigh and the cleavage that was on display...

"I don't think we'll be making it to dinner..._again." _I growled stalking over to her as if I were stalking my prey. I could feel myself getting hard at the sight of her heaving chest as she breathed and the way her blush lit up her face in embarrassment.

"Jaaasper..." and the way she said my name made me quirk an eyebrow, stopping at arms length of her, "We only left the room _once _since we've been here."

"So?"

"While the Casinos were really very nice I'd like to see _what else, _Las Vegas has to offer before we move on."

I snorted, because for a human she really was pretty lucky when it came to gambling, not only did she end up doubling the money I gave her to play on, but she managed to somehow hit the jackpot _twice _and send half of her winnings to her parents. She really was selfless...even if part of the reason she sent it was the guilt she felt for leaving.

"Jazz..."

"Bella."

She sighed, but then a grin spread across her face that if I were still human would send chills down my spine. "Maybe we can compromise." She began closing the distance that was between us and kissing my lips gently before suddenly dropping to her knees.

Oh, my Bella has gotten more adventurous I see. A slow easy grin was spreading across my face as she began UN buttoning my jeans, with gentle warm hands she reached in grabbing my cock firmly pulling it free. She laughed and it was a musical sound "No underwear?"

I merely shrugged my shoulders as she wrapped slender fingers around the base of my cock and gave it a gentle tug. I growled, feeling myself grow harder in her hands.

"I still don't understand how this can fit inside of me." She whispered in awe as she continued with her hand job watching me get larger and harder with every stroke. "It's so big."

"Trust me baby -" I moaned, "It's a snug fit."

With a look of steely determination she licked the tip, giving it an experimental taste, her tongue gently stroking me in ways I could have only imagined in some of my darker fantasies. I watched her...completely fascinated in the way her tongue swirled around the head of my cock as if she was licking a lollipop before taking me a bit at a time into her mouth.

I growled again, throwing my head back and trying my damnedest not just to thrust as hard as I could into her hot little mouth. My hands fluttered up to entangle themselves into her dark brown hair.

This was fucking _heaven. _

And when she came back up she dragged her tongue up the underside of my dick like a pro.

"Where did you learn that?" I gasped out, playing human for so long made breathing into a habit I found hard to break.

She pulled away from my dick with an audible 'Pop' sound and looked up at me smiling sheepishly, "I don't really want to admit this...but I actually watched porn to get some pointers for whenever I get this far...I didn't want to seem like I didn't _completely _know what I was doing."

I laughed and she shivered, "Dirty girl, if you want to watch porn I know a way we can..." I trailed off letting her imagination run wild.

I finally obtained my mate and whether she knew it or not I don't ever plan to stop making love to her. I'm a vampire...my stamina is ridiculous.

She blushed and instead of saying anything she went back to sucking on my cock. Her lips wrapped firmly around my shaft as she furiously bobbed up and down her curious little free hand coming around to cup my balls massaging them gently and increasing the sensation.

I don't know how long we were there in that moment as time seem to stop, leaving only Bella and I in this pleasure filled bubble where only her and I existed. Then I came roaring out her name as I gripped her hair and watched her swallow quickly so none would get on me or her dress.

She pulled back giving my dick one last little lick before putting me back into my jeans and buttoning me back up before slithering up my body to capture my lips in a heated kiss. The taste of me still heavy on her tongue.

When I pulled away to let her breathe she smiled at me pressing her forehead against my own. "I love you."

If my dead heart still beat it would have skipped.

"I love you too darlin'."

"You know we're late for dinner again."

I laughed slinging my arms around her waist. "Oh, well we'll just have to order something."

She laughed this time, "At least we went to the Casinos, I would have been a little disappointed if we didn't at least do _that._ After all the trouble you went through to get me a fake I.D."

"You know, when I was gone that day when we left I went to see the family lawyer."

Bella looked at me in surprise before realization hit, "When I went to go see Alice..." She muttered, "Wait a minute- family lawyer?"

"Yes." I laughed "even Vampires have lawyers."

"Why did you-" she began and I could tell she was fighting herself to see if she really wanted to know or not.

"To get our new I.D.'s as well as settle a divorce."

"Settle a divorce? What do you mean?"

"I went to finalize my and Alice's divorce papers, so we're now legally divorced."

"Oh..my...God..."

"What?" I asked slightly worried by the horror that was coming off of her in waves. "What's the matter?"

"I didn't even realize..." she said shaking her head in shame

"Realize w_hat?" _

"That I was fraternizing with a married man!" she exclaimed, "I mean I already felt kind of like a home wrecker..."

I laughed, "Bella! You silly girl!" I kissed her before continuing "It just now dawned on you?"

"Yes!" she huffed her face turning a delicious shade of red, "With everything else going on around us I guess it just...I dunno... slipped my mind!"

Smiling I leaned in and kissed her again, "It wouldn't have mattered, we were meant to be together and Alice and Edward knew that. You can't keep soul mates apart we would have found our way to each other eventually."

"Jasper..." she sighed, leaning in to rest her head on my shoulder "You really know how to make a girl melt in your arms don't you?"

I smirked, "Just you darlin'."

"So..."

"So..."

I could feel her grinning into my shoulder, "Since we have to order in again and I'm missing out on the amazing Vegas sights I suppose we should just get naked now."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. We'll have the rest of forever to come back and I promise next time we're back here we'll see more than just the Casinos and our bedroom."

"Okay...I hope this doesn't keep happening everywhere we go."

"I can't promise you that."

"Why not?"

" I crave you too much. You're better than blood."

She was giggling as I tumbled us back into the bed.

* * *

**A/N: HA! You thought I forgot to explain where Jasper disappeared too a few chapters back didn't you? Well BAM! I didn't. :3 In any case this is just a big ol' fluff chapter for the lawls. Trying to churn out the cute stuff while I still can!**

**R+R :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Instinct **

**By: A Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (Victoria is a scary bitch.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I would make Bella a better heroine. She needs a bigger backbone and stand up in what the hell she believes in._

_

* * *

_

**(Charlie's PoV)**

I don't know how long I've been here but it feels like an eternity. I don't even know where here is...just some dirty room where I'm chained to a wall. I should be frightened but I'm nothing anymore just numb on the inside.

Bella...My sweet darling little girl. How could I have been so blind?

When the whore first brought me to this _fucking _torture chamber she told me _everything._ My sweet Bella's life had been in danger from the minute Edward Cullen waltzed into it. The ugly word she spat out at me haunted me as it all suddenly made sense.

_Vampires. _

I laughed because I refused to cry. It was hysterical and I was almost positive that I was starting to lose my mind. If I was a bit more fatherly and forbid her to date like all the other fathers did maybe I wouldn't be in this mess and Bella wouldn't have had a chance to hang out with a bunch of _Vampires. _Maybe if I was more observant or around the house more instead of working all the time...

_I should have been more adamant about Jake...I should have pushed harder for them to date..._

"Well, Well, Well, _Daddy _what has got you into such a good mood?"

The voice was soft, musical, and completely inhuman. Victoria.

I stopped my hysterical laughter immediately as my eyes fell to the grungy floor I've been sitting on for forever. I wanted to tell the bitch to go to hell but instead all that would come out was a whispered _"N_othing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." She giggled as she walked over toward me, her crimson heels clicking on the stone floor as she walked. I refused to look up at her to give her the satisfaction that I'm enthralled with her beauty I had to keep reminding myself that she's nothing but a disgusting and twisted creature.

I need to remember that she is after Bella, that this was all a game to her. That she kidnapped me from my own home, stripped me of all my clothes and chained me to a dirty concrete wall in some hellish place that is looking more and more like a dungeon to me every day.

I need to remember that I'm nothing more than bait to her.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that why don't you look up at me _daddy?" _ She crouched down at I got a peak of her pale creamy thigh. I shuddered and I don't think it's from the cold.

She grasped my face hard enough to bruise and forced me to look up into her crimson eyes, "You know..." She murmured her face unbearably close to mine as her cool breath ghosted along my lips "You're _much _more attractive with this five o clock shadow."

I didn't say anything as I willed myself not to see her as anything but as the monster she is.

"You're daughter is so selfish." she continued, switching subjects so quickly it took a minute for my brain to process the change " She just waltz into a world she doesn't belong to dragging in everyone she holds dear to her then just disappears leaving you to fend against the things that go bump in the night all by yourself."

She took a deep breath as if she were breathing me in. "You smell almost as good as she does. If we don't find her soon I may just have to eat you."

She cackled at my horrified expression then as she leaned in closer and licked me from my neck all the way up to my forehead. "You better hope I find her _daddy_." She stood then letting my face go and strolled away as if nothing happened.

I shook my head as I felt traitorous tears fall down my cheeks, the fear I'm feeling is all consuming and I felt as if I was drowning.

I'm not a religious man but at this moment I prayed. I prayed to God that Bella was safe where ever she was and that if I was meant to die then to let me die in my sleep and not by some red headed whore.

Sleep was tugging at my eyelids and I welcomed the exhaustion as it let me slip into the comforting embrace of darkness.

* * *

**(Jacob's PoV) **

I hated to admit it but this leech isn't so bad once you actually had to spend time with her. But then again that was probably the Imprinting talking and I'm slowly starting to lose my mind...at least I hope so. I couldn't even begin to think how the hell I'm going to explain this to the pack. Vampires are our natural born enemies...sigh...fate can be so fucking cruel.

"You hungry?"

Her soft voice made me jump as I tore my gaze away from the moving scenery out the window and turned to face her. She had a tiny smile lighting up her face and for a split second I thought it was cute...then I came to my senses and shoved that thought to the deep recesses of my mind. Vampires. Are. Not. Cute.

"Always."

"There's an iHop fifteen miles from here we'll stop there and you can order whatever you want."

I nodded my consent at the plan, she was probably just going to throw her credit card at me to stuff my face while she runs off and tries to get a vision. Since her creepy vampire power doesn't seem to work when I'm around.

"Did you have any luck last time?" I found myself asking,

"Any luck with what?"

"Your visions. The last time we stopped did you have any luck seeing anything."

She shook her head, "No. It was the same as before, we'll be running into Jasper and Bella at a Best Western in Montana."

"Why in the hell would they be going to Montana?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "They're just traveling...as far as I can see they have no real set plan."

I snorted, "are you telling me Bells has become a drifter?"

"Pretty much."

"How did things get so fucked up?"

She sighed as she gripped the steering wheel in a way that I was afraid she would break it.

"It's partially my fault it all ended up this way."

I raised my eyebrows at that. "How so?"

"It's painful to talk about it."

"Yeah well, you probably should talk about it since I'm going headfirst into this mess ignorant."

There was a long pause before she made any indication that she was going to say anything at all.

"I knew that Jasper and Bella were meant to be together for a while..." she began "Edward saw it when I did since he can read minds and...well...neither of us were very happy about it. So selfishly we tried everything we could to keep them apart. Lies were told, shallow promises were made..."

"We really fucked up Jacob. I knew when I found Jasper that we weren't mates but I still fell in love with him and when I saw who he was really suppose to be with...it just wasn't fair..."

she sighed then as if she was releasing all the pain she was feeling in that single unnecessary breath. "If I was just accepting of it from the beginning and honest. Jasper probably wouldn't have reverted back to drinking human blood, Bella would still be my best friend, and they wouldn't have had to runaway."

"I really don't see how that was really your fault." I stated crossing my arms across my chest, The T -shirt she bought me at one of the gift shops in Oregon stretching across my taunt muscles. " You acted like any other person in your situation would. It's hard to give up someone you love...believe me I know...and the fact that you can see that shit before it even happens?" I shook my head "I don't envy you...that is a huge responsibility."

She was smiling now "Thanks puppy...I needed that."

"Don't call me puppy." I grumbled glaring at her

She just laughed, "Whatever puppy."

"If anything..." I began my gaze drifting back towards the window and the passing scenery "I'd blame Edward."

"Why?"

"I mean look at it, he was just as guilty with selfishly holding Bella away from her true soul mate, _He _was the one who decided it was okay for Victoria to escape back in Phoenix so now she's free to exact revenge. Honestly he should have hunted her down and took care of her before she even became such a problem. _He _was also the one that came to us and let us know that, that Jasper guy broke the treaty. They would still be back home if it wasn't for him and his mouth."

"You know, I never looked at it that way."

"Makes sense though doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Leech?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we close to the iHop yet? I'm hungry."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. A whole bunch of tomfoolery is happening right now and fucking my life up so there is going to be a bit of a stretch in between updates. But hopefully it won't be long. **

**This is just another peek on what was happening outside Bella and Jasper land we'll be tuning back into that program next chapter. **

**For anyone interested I just made a twitter account! If any of you want to follow me or add me or whatever the hell it is you do on twitter a link for it will be in my profile! I hope you do! I'm lonely there! :D **

**R+R :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Instinct**

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For the rip your face off cuteness.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I would probably create this freaky threesome between Bella, Jasper, and Peter. Just for the lulz._

_

* * *

_

**(Bella's PoV) **

I laughed, simply because I knew that was why he brought me here. To make me laugh.

"Jasper, really?"

"What?"

"We are at the world's largest ball of twine."

"And?"

I shook my head giggling as I did so, his facial expression was so serious as he looked me dead in the eye and I couldn't stop grinning from the absurdity of this whole situation. Honestly who would have thought that I would be traveling across the U.S. With a vampire mate looking at attractions like the worlds biggest ball of twine?

It almost feels like a dream.

His serious expression melted into an easy grin that could melt the panties right off my body. Ugh...I was starting to become a pervert.

I fully blame him for that.

He wrapped an arm around me and brought me closer to his body and I sighed contentedly. This was where I wanted to be. This was home.

"Are you ready for your surprise later on tonight?" he breathed against my ear as I shuddered lightly, my toes curling at the huskiness in his tone.

"And what kind of surprise would that be Mr. Whitlock?"

His eyes darkened in lust, " If I told you it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

"It wouldn't happen to be massive amounts of sex would it?" I asked grinning devilishly, I don't know what it is about Jasper but he brought out this...side of me I wasn't even aware that existed...and I liked it.

"Oh it's part of it."

"We've christened every state we've been in several times so far."

"And we have several more states to go."

It's a wonder that my panties haven't disintegrated already. This dirty talk is incredibly sexy. "Well then we should probably get going." I began, a blush staining my cheeks "I want to get this surprise and move on. Cawker City, Kansas is starting to lose it's luster."

Jasper chuckled as he beg an leading us back to the motorcycle, "It is, is it? Well then, where would you like to go next darlin'?"

"You know..." I started, a smile creeping up on my face "I've always wanted to see the butter Jesus."

"The w_hat?" _

"The butter Jesus! Come on you have _had _to have heard of it!"

He shook his head grinning madly at me, "No darlin' I can't say that I have."

"Well you _have _to see it! It's like this giant Jesus statue that has it's hands up in the air and it looks like it's melting into the water...it's really cool! Some people call it _touchdown Jesus _too because the way his hands are thrown up in the air it looks like a football goal."

The way Jasper looked as he tried not to laugh had me giggling as we climbed onto the bike. "So..." He said, "Where is this butter Jesus?"

"Monroe, Ohio."

"Ohio?"

"Yep. And I want to go."

I grinned into his back as my arms wrapped tightly around his torso as we took off on his bike with nothing but the stretch of the open road ahead of us. Twilight was settling around us and I couldn't stop myself as I leaned up slightly and kissed the back of his neck. My way of silently saying _I love you Jasper. _

* * *

"Jasssper..." I whined his hands firmly covered over my eyes as he walked me through the woods. He already had to catch me from falling over my own two feet twice and my good spirited mood was beginning to turn a little sour. Seriously what the hell can be in the woods? If this was his way of getting us to do it outside I was going to be pissed.

"Bellla..." He mimicked chuckling "It's only a little further."

I sighed completely irritated, "whatever it is Jazz, it better be worth it."

After a couple more steps we stopped as he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Why don't you tell me?" before pulling his hands away from my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times in confusion before my mouth flew open in surprise as I gaped at the sight before me in awe.

We were in the middle of a moonlit meadow filled with beautiful flowers in full bloom surrounded my hundreds of _fireflies. _ They were dancing happily all around me and I couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped my lips as I spread my arms wide and spun in a circle.

This..._This is beautiful. _

When I finally let my gaze rest on the man that brought me here my breath caught at the sight before me. He was practically _glowing _it almost hurt to look at him. The way his Levi jeans hugged his muscular legs _just so _and how the white button up shirt clung to his body in ways that should have been _illegal _ especially the way he left the first two buttons unbuttoned. His curly blond hair blowing gently in the breeze and the smug sort of smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth... he wasn't just handsome he was _perfect. _

And for some reason I couldn't understand he wanted _me. _

"Oh, Jazz . . ." I sighed my eyes shinning with emotion conveying things I couldn't say with words.

"Tell me Bella . . ." he began closing the distance that was between us as he wrapped his strong arms around me "Was it worth it?"

"Yes." I breathed, "Jazz this is..." I trailed off still not able to put into words exactly what I was feeling.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything I can see what this meant to you." He leaned down and captured my lips in a tender kiss that set my very soul on fire. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against mine as he whispered, "I love you."

I grinned tears building in the corner on my eyes. "I love you too."

and we made love there in soft wet grass surrounded my fireflies.

* * *

**(A few days later) **

"I can't believe it."

"I told you!" I exclaimed pointing at the statue with a grin so large I thought my face would split in two. "Butter Jesus!"

"I think Touchdown Jesus is more appropriate." He stated the humor in his voice evident as his red eyes sparkled. " I can't believe this thing exists."

I shook my head, "I disagree I think butter Jesus is more appropriate I mean look at it! He's practically melting."

He threw his head back and laughed as he snaked an arm around my shoulder and I couldn't help but look up at him in awe. "Butter Jesus." he muttered, shaking his head still laughing "Only you Bella." He pecked my cheek. "Only you."

I blushed pushing at his side playfully, "what is that suppose to mean?"

He just grinned at me then, "Nothing." He kissed my forehead "I love you."

"Yeah, Yeah." I smiled rolling my eyes in an exaggerated manner. "I'm hungry."

"Geez darlin' I'm feelin' the love."

"Pft. You know how much I love you. Now go get my sandwich. I think there's still an Arby's roast beef in my duffel bag."

"You keep food in your duffel bag with your clothes?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Where else was I gonna keep it? We're riding across country on a motorcycle."

"I could buy you a new sandwich . . ."

"Why? The one in my bag is good enough."

He shook his head smiling. "Whatever you say beautiful. I'll get it." he kissed me before taking off in the direction toward the bike.

I watched him until he disappeared from my sight before turning back to butter Jesus, my lips still curled up in a silly smile.

"It is pretty funny isn't it?"

startled I looked over to see a tall man looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Funny how he wasn't there before.

"Yeah . . ." I began feeling a little uneasy as I suddenly began to wish I didn't make Jasper go get my sandwich. The damn thing didn't seem worth it anymore.

"You're a lot prettier than what I expected."

"W-What?"

He grinned at me flashing pearly white teeth, my gaze traveled over his well defined features before I took notice of his eyes... his _red_eyes.

_Oh. Shit. _

"You don't have to look so scared." he mused still grinning at me "I'm sure as hell not going to hurt you. Jasper would have my ass."

_Huh?_

"I'm sorry . . ." I began a little unsure exactly what was going on "But you know Jasper?"

"Sure do. He and I go waaaay back."

I squinted my eyes as my nose scrunched up in thought as I studied him, trying to see if anything about this strange man might ring any bells. A couple minutes passed by before realization hit. There were only a few people that he has ever talked to me about and even fewer that he actually liked. Since it obviously seemed like he knew and got along well with Jasper that could only mean...

"Are you Peter?"

He laughed and the sudden noise almost had me jumping out of my skin. "So the fucker has been talking about me huh?"

"Not really." I stated, shrugging my shoulders casually "Just a couple of times."

"HEY FUCKER!"

startled yet again I turned back around to see Jasper approaching with a pretty little blonde walking next to him. _What the hell? _

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

I had a feeling this was just going to be one of those things that I'm just not going to understand. I don't think I've been this confused in my _life. _

Jasper was beside me in a matter of seconds his arm wrapped firmly around my waist in a protective manner as he shove my sandwich into my hands. "What are you doing hangin' all over my girl?"

Peter smirked yanking the blonde haired girl over toward him wrapping his arms around her tiny body. "I could ask the same question."

"Do I want to know what's going on?" I muttered under my breath well aware they all could still hear me.

The blonde looked over at me a small smile playing a the edge of her mouth. "Honestly." She whispered over to me, "You really don't. These two here..." she trailed off as she gestured between Peter and Jasper "Are stupid."

I snickered as both men just looked down and glared at us. "I'm Bella." I smiled in way of introducing myself. She smiled back " Hey, I'm Charlotte."

"Aww look Jazz our women are getting along isn't it cute?"

Charlotte pinched his arm causing him to yelp "Watch it. We're not property."

Oh, I liked Charlotte.

Jasper just chuckled as he rested his chin on top of my head "You two never change. Anyway what brings you two all the way out here? I figured you guys would still be livin' South."

"Well I actually came out here looking for you." Peter began all traces of a smile vanishing from his face to be replaced with a more serious expression.

"What for?"

"We need to go to Montana."

"Why?" Jasper asked, and I can hear the suspicion in his voice.

"I just know."

"Tell me something..." Jazz said his voice had an edge to it that had me worried. "Are we in danger?"

Peter didn't say anything for several minutes as he merely locked gazes with Jasper who was now holding me impossibly close to his body with both arms. "Not yet. But you two will be. You'll need me and Char as backup."

"Fuck." Swore Jazz his fingers digging into my arms painfully, I tensed and he seemed to realize that he was starting to hurt me because he immediately stopped. "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"All I know man, is that we'll get our answers in Montana. We need to get there as soon as we can."

"Alright. We should probably get going then, What are you two ridin' in?"

Peter snorted, "We're ridin' _on _my Harley."

Jazz nodded once as he then started herding me toward the parking lot. "Jazz..." I started as I fiddled with my UN eaten sandwich "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure darlin'." he admitted, "I'm not really sure."

I grimaced, that wasn't reassuring at all.

I had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: Oh sweet lap dancin' Jesus! I'm alive! Unfortunately though my updates are still going to be spaced out due to real life junk. Oh well what can I do? Anyway some things I'd like to point out...**

**1.) the biggest ball of twine and touchdown Jesus are REAL tourist attractions. I actually saw them on my own road trip cross country a couple of months back and I couldn't resist putting them in here! Besides Touchdown Jesus was struck by lightning recently and this was kind of my memorial to it...though they are rebuilding it...It's still sad. Butter Jesus is HILARIOUS!**

**2.) Things finally caught up with our favorite couple -sigh- at least they had fun while it lasted right? I hate when I have to get down to srs bsns! lol Chat speak. **

**Anywhoo,**

**R+R :3 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Instinct **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For shit hitting the fan goodness.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wildcards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight I would probably right some damn side stories for the pack. I love me some werewolves._

_

* * *

_

**(In Montana) **

**(Jasper's PoV) **

I can't fucking believe it. I honestly wasn't completely sure if I should laugh or just be pissed off. Peter should have sensed this shit.

I've decided that I'm going to laugh about this now but I'll be pissed off at _him _later.

"Don't even think about blaming me for this fucker." he muttered to me as we walked into the police station.

I merely pinched the bridge of my nose as if I were fighting off a headache. I wasn't, vampires don't really get headaches; but old habits really do die hard. We walked up to the front desk startling the female cop behind it.

"Uh, um. . . can I help you?"

I could feel the lust practically oozing from her pores. Lovely.

"We're here to post bail for one Charlotte and Isabella Whitlock." Peter stated already pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He slapped his credit card down as the female cop looked up at us a bit confused.

"Do you even realize how much bail is for those two?"

"No. And I don't care just charge it to the damn card." He snapped. Peter was fucking _pissed. _If I wasn't so angry at Bella right now I'd probably feel a little bit sorry for Charlotte. Peter always tended to act like a caveman when she put herself in stupid and dangerous situations.

"Alright. I'll go ahead and get started on the paper work and send someone to go get them."

We both nodded, our faces grim as she got up from her desk and headed toward the back room, which I assumed lead toward some type of office as well as the jail cells.

"I hope you realize I do fully intend to blame you and Charlotte for this." I stated dryly.

"Yeah, like Bella didn't do _anything._" Peter sneered, glaring at me.

"Well she definitely didn't steal the damn car."

"No, but she _did _tell the officer that pulled them over to go and 'fuck off'."

"Yeah but Charlotte was the one that wanted to see what Bella was like when she was drunk."

"Yeah but _Bella _was the one thatbought the damn beer with the her fake I.D."

"_Still,_ Charlotte was the one that flashed the cop _while driving_ and got them pulled over in the first place and unlike Bella she doesn't get the 'she was drunk.' excuse." I pointed out

"_But _Bella was the one that dared her to flash the cop in the first place." He countered, still glaring daggers at me. "Bells is a terrible influence on my Charlotte."

"No way. Bella was a saint until Charlotte decided to be her new best friend." I snapped

the sound of a quietly whispered "uh oh." brought a stop to our arguing as we both turned to the women that walked toward us. Charlotte looked a little horror stricken at Peter's expression and Bella looked downright ashamed. Their emotions; a mixture of fear, shame, and guilt hung thick in the air and stuck to my tongue like bitter taffy.

I resisted the urge to run and wrap Bella into my arms and offer her comfort as the female cop came back, so they could all sign the release forms.

When everything was in order Peter was quick to pull Charlotte away. I shook my head, he was really going to tear into her for this one.

Bella timidly walked up to me her arms wrapped around herself as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. I sighed as I pulled at her arm so I could grab a hold of her hand. She looked startled but was quick to lace her fingers with mine as I gently tugged her out of the police station.

"Bella. . ." I began "What were you thinking?"

She flinched, the shame and guilt she was feeling crashed around me and I tightened my grip on her hand. "I – I don't know."

"I'm not mad." I stated, "Well I am. . .but not really at you."

"Oh."

"I'm kind of proud of you."

Her head snapped up to look at me then., "What?"

I grinned, "You told them that you're name was Isabella Whitlock. Not only was that incredibly smart since your dad can't track you but you gave me an instant hard on with how your name sounds with mine."

She gave me a little smile, "Well, take me back to the hotel and I can take care of that for you."

My eyes darkened in lust, "Darlin'. . ." I began as let go of her hand so I could climb onto the bike "I was hoping you would."

She blushed climbing on behind me, wrapping her slender arms gently around my waist.

"But just so we're clear, Peter and I are probably never going to let you and Charlotte go to the store by yourselves again. You two obviously can't be trusted."

she just laughed as I started the bike and drove back to our hotel.

* * *

**(Jacob's PoV) **

"We're here." She muttered as she swung into the parking lot.

I looked up at the tall building my thoughts racing as Alice pulled into a parking space. We were finally here. This was going to be the place I'll be seeing Bella again. . .jeez the shit is really going to hit the fan. Between the animosity between her, Jasper and Alice and the situation with Charlie. Bella's going to lose it.

I wasn't willing to admit it but I'm also a little nervous at seeing Bella again. . .I loved her. She was my world. . .at least until I imprinted. Even though I tried hard every day to fight the imprint I had with the leech it was a loosing battle. Turned out Alice wasn't half-bad.

So she was a little dead. . . I sprout fur and keep a constant body temperature of 108.9. There was really no room for me to judge.

"Puppy?"

The sound of her too sweet voice brought me quickly out of my thoughts. "Yeah leech?"

"Is. . .is this going to be okay?"

I wanted to laugh, how the fuck was I suppose to know? She was the seer, not me. But the look on her face... the fact that her eyes glittered with UN-shed tears I knew that all she really was asking for was comfort and I couldn't stop my arms as they wrapped gently around her tiny frame even if I tried.

"I don't know." I breathed out into her hair "I just don't know."

"They're not going to like this."

"Well, we didn't like it either." I countered

She laughed as she pulled away from my grasp and opened her door. " You're right, we didn't." she smiled "Lets hurry up and get this over with."

I nodded swinging my own door open as I climbed out of the Porsche. This was going to be a long night and I doubt this Best western will still be standing when we're done.

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV) **

"I hate you."

"Fucker." Peter mumbled as he glared at the wall.

I merely growled pulling Bella closer to me so she was forced to snuggle into my side. "You and Charlotte need to learn how to knock."

"We share a room!"

"Jazz, it's okay. . ." Bella whispered her fingers tracing light patterns on my arm.

"No darlin' it's not okay. He saw you naked."

"We can't blame him for walking into the room Jazz, he has a point we _are _sharing one."

"Listen to your woman." Peter snapped.

"Peter..." Charlotte growled grabbing onto his hand and lacing her fingers firmly with his. "Behave."

I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled as we watched those two, I wonder if that was going to be me and Bella after a couple of decades? I hope not.

My thoughts were interrupted by an insist knock at the door, Bella merely smiled as she got up wiggling out of my grasp to answer it. When she swung it open we all heard her Gasp.

"Jake..."

"Bella...we need to talk."

That's all I needed to hear before quickly appearing by my mate's side. "What are you doing here?" I asked, the malice clear in my voice. As I took in the sight of not only Jacob Black but Alice as well.

_Shit. _

"We've been looking for you..." Alice began, "Can we come in?"

"Of course." Bella exclaimed as she quickly moved out of their way pulling me with her so they could get through.

I shut the door behind them as we all awkwardly situated ourselves around the room. Peter didn't seem the least bit surprised by Alice's and Jacob's appearance; the fucker probably knew the whole time they were coming here.

I sat down in one of the arm chairs in the corner of the room pulling Bella down to sit in my lap, my arms wrapped firmly almost possessively around her waist. I didn't want Jacob to get any ideas.

"Peter! Charlotte! I didn't expect you guys to be here!" Alice cried out a look of frustration fluttering across her face. I grinned knowing full well that the reason she didn't see them was due to Jacobs presence.

"I had the feeling Jazz here was going to need us so Char and I high tailed it across the U.S. To meet up with them."

"Where did you find them?" Jacob asked doing a poor job at attempting to mask his curiosity.

Peter smirked, "Found them in Ohio hanging around the _Touchdown Jesus."_

"No way! Bells you saw butter Jesus!"

I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled, "Yep! I sure did!"

"No fair! You promised to see that with me!"

The room grew uncomfortably quiet except for the low rumbling coming from my chest. It took me a few minutes before I realized that I was growling.

"Jazz." Bella whispered gripping my arm tightly, "calm down. He didn't mean anything by it."

I nodded once as I tightened my hold on my girl. Jacob loved Bella that wasn't a secret and my instincts saw him as a potential threat because Bella also loved Jacob that wasn't a big secret either it just happened to not be the kind of love he wished it would be.

And if it was. . .well he wouldn't be sitting there next to Alice in one piece.

"Alright! Enough! This is serious!" Alice exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "We've been trying to track you down for days! Obviously if I went through these kind of lengths to get a hold of my ex husband it's serious."

"Alice. . ." Bella began I could almost choke on the guilt and hopelessness she felt.

"Bella, it's okay. Like I told you before; I still adore you I just wasn't ready yet..."

"and now you have to be." Bella finished for her, her soulful brown eyes locking onto Alice's tiny form perched on one of the beds. "Alice, what's wrong? What happened?"

"A lot of things Bella I wish I knew exactly where to begin."

Jacob threw an arm around Alice's shoulder trying to offer her comfort. The small gesture had me confused as Bella gasped her mouth falling open in a tiny 'O'.

"Oh my god . . ."

"What is it darlin'?"

"Jake," she sucked in a deep breath the surprise written clearly across her face " you've imprinted."

"What?" I and Alice yelled out at the same time.

Jacob growled as he glared at Bella which in turn forced me to growl right back.

"Puppy?" Alice whispered turning in Jacob's embrace so she could get a better look at him "Is this true?"

Jacob nodded once his face a smooth mask of indifference but inside he was raging with insecurities.

Alice merely smiled as she leaned up and kissed Jacob on the cheek. "That explains a lot."

I snorted, "Alice, how are you able to handle an overgrown mutt like him? He might chew up your furniture."

Bella turned in my lap and smacked me on the back of my head, "don't be mean!" she hissed

Jacob smirked as he watched Bella defend him and Alice I merely glared back. Werewolves were our mortal enemies I doubt I could get used to the fact that Alice was destined to be with one despite our current dislike of each other.

"You don't have room to talk..." Jacob began his smirk still firm on his face. " At least I don't sparkle in the sun like a fag on pride day!"

Everyone laughed at that, fuck even I chuckled a little bit. You really couldn't fight that bit of logic. We vampires did have a tendency to sparkle in the sun.

"So was this what you came to tell us?" Bella asked curiously "That you've imprinted?"

"No. I had no idea he did." stated Alice her current good mood quickly dissipating "We came here because of Victoria."

"Victoria? What about her?"

"She's looking for you Bella."

I growled, "What do you mean by that Alice?"

"Exactly how it sounds. She came to Forks looking for Bella. James was her mate and she blames Bella and Edward for his death so she's hoping to get revenge by killing her. Mate for mate."

"But I was the one that actually killed James." I stated as I felt myself slipping into my old ways my voice holding a more authoritative tone. "I killed him and Emmett helped me burn the pieces."

"I can't really tell you why she thinks that. I can't really explain what goes on in a psycho's mind." Alice snapped

"Okay so Victoria is after me. . ." Bella stated her voice shaky, yet she tried putting on a brave front "But that's not all is there?"

"No."

"Then what else?" I demanded

"She's planning on creating an army. . . I think. I'm not one hundred percent certain; she changes her mind often and I really didn't get to see much coming out here looking for you. Jacob somehow blocks out my visions."

Peter swore under his breath as he grabbed hold of Charlotte's hand giving it a tight squeeze. "Newborns. I knew you were going to need Char and I."

"We need to return to Forks." Jacob said

"Why? Wouldn't staying on the move make it harder for her to find us?" Bella asked

"Bella. . ." Alice trailed off and the feelings coming off her had me on edge. She didn't want to tell Bella whatever she was going to say.

"Victoria kidnapped Charlie in hopes you'll come running back. If you don't hurry Charlie could die." Alice whispered so softly I wasn't entirely sure Bella heard her. But the way she shook told me she heard Alice loud and clear.

"She has Charlie?" Bella asked her voice cracking as the salt of her tears assaulted my nose as I nuzzled her neck in an attempt to calm her down.

Alice averted her eyes as her hand seek ed out Jacobs. "Yes."

"Why. . ." She whispered, the despair she was feeling was so intense it almost knocked me out "Why Charlie? He didn't do anything to deserve this."

She broke down in to hysteric sobs in my arms and it tore me apart as the only thing I was able to do was hold her.

"Don't worry Darlin'." I whispered quietly into her ear, "I'll take care of this."

And I meant what I said.

I'm going to take care of this. . . Once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Damn and back to Forks we go! I tried to mix some humor in with the serious stuff because we won't be seeing much humor from here on out. There is going to be a showdown and don't think I forgot about Edward. **

**He's going to be a HUGE DICK! **

**Anyway I don't have much to say except HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**Please as always; **

**R+R :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Instinct **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For intense buildup and sexual situations 18+ only please!)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wild cards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephenie Meyer does._

_

* * *

_

**(Charlie's PoV)**

I was hungry, so so hungry.

It's been days (or maybe weeks? I don't really know anymore) since I've actually eaten anything. Occasionally someone would bring water but never food and I felt myself growing weak. My sanity was held together by mere strings as I prayed with everything that I had left for my Bella to be alright and I hoped that soon I would be welcoming the sweet embrace of death.

Anything to get out of this hell hole.

The sharp sound of high heels clicking on tile floor had me wincing. I knew that sound. . . _the bitch was back. _

I held my breath, trying to be as quiet as possible in hopes she would just walk by.

The door swung open and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from cursing. I tugged gently at the chains that held me as I shifted my position on the floor. Maybe if I looked like I was asleep. Closing my eyes I evened out my breathing hoping to fool her.

"So you were telling the truth." The male voice was startling but luckily I was able to keep my cool and continue to pretend that I was asleep.

The bitch scoffed, "As if I wouldn't. I may be a lot of things but a liar is certainly not one of them."

"I can see that now."

"Your doubt in my moral character wounds me."

The male chuckled, " You are anything but moral."

"Then why work with me, honey?"

"Because I know you'll get the job done." the male stated

"Mmm." she moaned, " for some reason that just _really _turned me on."

He chuckled, "Did it?" the amusement was clear in his voice, "Maybe you should show me just how much?"

What followed were sounds I really didn't care to hear, loud grunting and slick wet noises filled the room and I attempted to roll over in hopes to tune the sound out. It was sick how she would just have sex down here, in front of me as if this was all a fucking game.

Then again this shit probably was a game to her.

Sadistic bitch.

She screamed as she came and the loud groan that followed had my lip curling in disgust. There were more rustling sounds and then the male said, "I'll start getting things ready for our plan."

"You just make sure they don't catch wind of this. The last thing we need is a fucking seer and a pack of volatile werewolves on our trail."

"Don't worry they won't suspect a thing."

"Good. With the God of War hanging around the bitch we have to be careful."

"Don't worry, we are at the advantage." I heard them walk away and the door swinging open once again. "By the way...Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"You're prisoner has been awake this whole time."

My eyes flew open is surprise as I caught a small glimpse of the man as he slipped out of the door. The red headed bitch staring at me with a sadistic gleam in her eye her blood red lips curling into a wicked smirk.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up?" she cooed the sugary sweetness of her voice causing a chill to run up my spine. "Daddy, I think it's time you and I had a little heart to heart about what exactly your part is in all of this. . . don't you think?"

My eyes widened in fear as I watched her slowly make her way over toward me.

"Aren't I just bait?" I asked my voice hoarse and shaky.

"Yes, but you see you can actually serve a dual purpose. . ."

"I swallowed hard and she grinned flashing gleaming white fang. "I think it's time for you and I to play Daddy."

She lunged at me then, and I screamed.

* * *

**(With the Pack.) **

**(Embry's PoV)**

I flipped the cellphone shut as I sighed heavily. Why? Why did he have to tell me? Didn't the phrase "shooting the messenger." mean anything to him? He said it was because I was his best friend. Yeah, If I was his best friend he would be the one explaining this hot mess to the pack. Not me.

Jacob Black, you're an asshole.

Sighing once again, I gathered what nerves I had and left the bathroom to head into the kitchen where Emily had a freaking buffet already spread out for the pack. Everyone was sitting around eating while Sam who already finished his plate had Emily pulled into his lap, her plate in hand so she could eat.

"Embry! Man! What's with the long face?" Quil asked, taking notice of me first.

Fuck.

"Jake called."

The room got instantly quiet as all eyes turned toward me.

"What did he say? Did he tell you where he was?" Jared asked, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. Not that I could blame him, Sam looked ready to blow his fucking top.

"Yeah, he told me a lot of things actually..." I began taking a deep breath to settle my nerves. "The reason why he disappeared was because he Imprinted."

"What the fuck man? He left the pack over some pussy bro?" Paul shouted angrily.

"Not just any pussy, leech pussy."

the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then as if everyone went into action at once they all went off yelling and Sam had to Alpha command them to be quiet so I can finish explaining.

"Go on Embry. Explain." Sam stated watching me like a freaking hawk. It was giving me the creeps.

"He accidentally ran into seer leech in the woods, and I guess he imprinted on her. He didn't give me too many details about the whole imprinting thing besides the fact that he was destined to be with seer leech. What he wanted me to tell you all is that he found Bella and her vampire crew so they are heading back here to fight with the red headed leech."

"The human drinker, mind reader told us about?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Apparently mind reader embellished his story a little bit. The human drinker did feed on humans but apparently he went to Seattle to feed so he technically didn't do it anywhere near our lands and didn't actually break the treaty. He also lied about the human drinker endangering Bella, turned out Bella was his mate and Bella actually left the mind reader." I took a deep breath before continuing, "The red headed leech that we've seen dancing around our boarders is the vampire that kidnapped Charlie, apparently the red head plans to use Charlie as a type of bait to lure Bella back to Forks. If mind reader never made that shit up about the broken treaty Bella and the human drinker probably would have never left and Charlie would have never been kidnapped and they if not us would have been able to protect him."

I sighed shoving my hands into my pants pockets as I rocked on my heels in a nervous habit. That was a lot of information to take in.

"So Doucheward is our actual enemy?" Quil asked, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes

"No. He was just a lying scumbag. Our actual enemy is the red headed leech." I explained my gaze drifting over to Sam, wondering what he was going to say about all of this.

Sam heaved a heavy sigh before he finally spoke, as if he came up with a decision he wasn't particularly fond of. "The best we can do right now is to trail the red headed leech, when you see her incapacitate her but DO NOT kill her. We'll need her to tell us where Charlie is...if he's still alive. For now we'll stick to our boarders because protecting our people is our top priority. The best we can do is sit tight and wait for Jake hopefully he'll come back bearing more information."

"Dude, how the fuck are we going to deal with Jake now?" Paul asked "He imprinted on a fucking leech. I don't know about you but I for one can't have him bringing her onto our lands."

"How did that happen anyway? I thought Imprinting was to ensure the next generation of wolves?" Jared asked taking a bite out of a biscuit.

I want a biscuit. . .

Fucking Jake making me miss dinner.

"I'm not sure Jared, I think that was only part of the imprint because the imprint is also the other half of the persons soul. I guess this kind of proves that even vampires still have one." Sam mused, "In any case I'll have the elders research it in the archives. . . _Taha Aki _I'd hate to be the one to tell Billy that his son imprinted on a Cullen."

Just then all eyes were all me again and I jumped at the look that Sam was giving me.

"_No." _I stated firmly, "No way, I was already messenger boy once today I _do not_ want to play it again. Especially with Jake's dad."

"but you're Jake's best friend. . ."Paul said

_Fuck, Jake man when you get back, I swear I'm kicking your ass._

* * *

**(Idaho)**

**(Bella's PoV)**

It's my fault.

All my fault.

_Everything. _

Why? Why am I so selfish? Why am I such a terrible person? Such a terrible daughter? My dad is probably _dead _because of me and my stupid selfish choices. Never once did I really consider anything he may go through or what he must be feeling.

"Darlin?"

I looked up meeting a pair of soft crimson eyes gazing at me with love that I surly didn't deserve.

"Yeah?"

He made a motion with his hand silently telling me to scoot over to make room for him to sit on the bed with me. I did so and he plopped down his hand reaching out to grab mine. "Stop beating yourself up. This isn't your fault and no one blames you."

I looked at him shocked that he was able to read me so clearly. "How?"

"I just know you."

I sighed as I leaned into his shoulder getting comfort from the cool sweet scent of his skin. "It may not entirely be my fault but I still feel guilty about it." I murmured "I never once thought how any of my choices may have affected Charlie."

"No you didn't." Jasper stated his hand gripping mine tightly, "But considering the circumstances you really didn't get a chance to think it through. You did what you thought you had to do."

"I guess. I still feel terrible about it."

"You're going to because that's who you are." He leaned down a bit and gave me a peck on the cheek. "You are the most lovable, kind heart ed person I know and a vicious killer like me doesn't deserve you."

I felt the tears build up as I swung my arms around him crushing him to me in a hug. "You're wrong." I whispered burying my face into his stone like chest.

"What was that darlin'?"

"I said you're wrong." I repeated "It's I who doesn't deserve someone who is so strong and understanding like you."

I felt him bury his face in my hair and take a deep breath, inhaling my scent. "I love you." He breathed

I pulled back slightly looking into his soft glowing eyes filled with so much love and desire that I couldn't help but kiss him. My lips crashing onto his in such heated passion I felt like we were going to catch fire from it. After awhile I felt him pull back and I blinked up at him in confusion.

Why did he stop?

"Darlin' . . ." he began seeming unsure on what he was wanting to say, " We...we can't do this right now."

"We can't?"

He shook his head, "I want you. I always do but right now. . ."

I smiled up at him with a startlingly bright smile that made him jump back a bit in confusion. He was trying to be the gentlemen and more than anything I appreciate it. But right now I don't want the gentlemen.

I need Jasper.

"Jazz." I stated running my fingers lovingly through his curls "It's okay. I _want _this, I _need _this. . .Just please. . ."

I leaned in once again pressing my lips gently against his own secretly rejoicing in the back of my mind that everyone insisted on their own rooms tonight.

Tonight was going to be the last night we were going to be together like this before we have to face Victoria, I wanted this, this possible last moment. I just needed to feel him there inside of me, reassuring and reaffirming our love for each other.

In a flurry of activity I found myself naked on my back with a very naked, very sexy Jasper on top of me.

"Are you sure you want this darlin'?"

"Yes."

He was kissing me again and slowly I wrapped my arms around his shoulders clinging to him for dear life. I felt his free hand traveling downward, lovingly caressing my body as his fingers made their way to my pussy. His fingers probing as he finally slid one in causing us both to moan.

"God you're so fucking wet." he muttered into my lips as he continued to kiss me.

He withdrew his fingers only to position his cock at my entrance. I felt the head of him inch it's way in and instinctively I wrapped my long slender legs around his waist.

He pulls away from our kiss and stares deeply into my eyes and at the moment nothing in this world mattered but him. He was everything, he is what kept me grounded.

"I love you."

"I love you." I mouthed back as he slammed into me He's rougher than he usually is, but the sharp pain isn't enough to distract me from the wonderful things he's doing to my body as he thrusts into me, trailing hot opened mouthed kisses along my jawline.

"You're so beautiful!" he exclaims, pulling my leg up further around his waist. I wrap myself completely around him, pulling him into me. "Bella! Oh God, come for me, baby," he pleads. His fingers dig into my thigh and he drops his head to my neck, gently scraping the sharp point of his fangs against my skin. My arms move up of their own accord to wrap around Jasper's neck and pull him down to me as I break apart. I come hard, my body shaking as I cling desperately to Jasper. His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to say my name.

"Bella!" He came undone then and I watched his face twist in pleasure before he collapses on top of me.

Never have I felt so complete.

"I love you." He breathed, once again breathing in my scent

I smiled and traced light patterns on his back, "I love you too Jaz."

and I knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, I'll be facing it with Jasper and for some reason that made things seem all right.

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP! I'm not dead! Lol. Well guys I have bad news and good news and some random news. Lets start with the bad news first. **

**BAD NEWS!: On top of everyday drama I have to put up with a new semester of college so my updates are REALLY going to be slow. I'll keep trying to update as soon as I can but unfortunately it's just not going to be a frequent as it was. **

**GOOD NEWS!: This story is almost finished! We are home stretching to the end here! I'm guesstimating about 5-6 more chapters :P So this fic WILL be finished come hell or high water! **

**RANDOM NEWS!: I'm going to be posting a new fic here after this one wraps up! It's going to be an Imprint story between Bella/Embry sooooo If you guys like that kind of thing keep your eyes open for it! PLUS I'm going to be posting a little ficlet in the beetle juice fandom soonish. It's only going to be five chapters long so I'm not going to post it until I finished it, but once again if you like that sort of thing keep your eyes open for it! The beetle juice one promises to keep up with my kind of writing style with all kinds of delightful mind fucks :P **

**Anywhoo R+R :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Instinct **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Instinct

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For character death.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wild cards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does. The bitch can keep Victoria and Edward. I don't want them._

_

* * *

_

**(Jasper's PoV)**

I felt her anxiety climb to new heights as we drove passed the 'welcome to forks' sign. We were back in a place we didn't think we would be returning too and I could feel her emotions swirling around me in a chaotic cloud of discord. My instincts were screaming at me, telling me to take my mate and run. But I wasn't going to. Bella is dead set on saving her father and to be honest...Victoria needed to die.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and I was sure that if I were human she would be crushing the air from my lungs by the ferocity she clung to me.

We pulled into her driveway closely followed by Peter's motorcycle and Alice's Porsche with impeccable timing because as soon as we pulled up it started to rain.

Cutting the engine I slammed the kickstand down and quickly got off, Bella wrapped tightly in my arms. She blinked for a moment confused on how she got there, but quickly settled into my embrace muttering things like "Vampires." and shaking her head.

If the situation wasn't so serious I may have grinned and even teased her on the fact that I could still hear her no matter how quietly she spoke.

"How long until the wolves get here?" I called over to Jacob as he and Alice climbed out of the car, Jacob tilted his head back and sniffed delicately at the air before turning to face me.

" They should be here soon."

"I don't know how I feel about being on the same side as _wolves._" Peter chimed in as he climbed off his own motorcycle, helping Charlotte down in the process.

Pft. Trust me we're not too keen on helping out a bunch of leeches either." Jacob snapped, Alice gently took his hand in hers in a calming gesture I just rolled my eyes and opened the door, to carry Bella inside.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice asked, causing me to freeze in mid-step and Charlotte to glare at my ex wife.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Charlotte hissed,

"Don't talk to her that way." Jacob growled shifting to put his body between Alice and Charlotte.

"Stop bickering." I snapped, looking over my shoulder to glare at everyone properly, "You're fighting is upsetting my mate, who I am taking inside to take care of. So shut up and make nice, weather you guys like it or not we all have to work together."

The silence that followed was eerie but welcomed as I made my way inside her house and into the kitchen, where I proceeded to sit her down onto one of the mismatched chairs by the kitchen table.

"Jasper?" she questioned, her confusion written clearly across her face.

I sighed as I turned my back to her and began rummaging through her cabinets hoping to find something edible for her to eat. "Yes, darlin'?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing you something to eat." I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I made a triumphant noise in the back of my throat when I found a box of frosted flakes. Cereal was better than nothing...now to see if that milk was still good...

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything for a few days Bella." I stated, as I examined the milk in the fridge. It was still good. Excellent.

"Jazz, you can't make a person eat."

"Oh, yes I can."

"No." She stated the annoyance heavy in her tone "You can't."

I placed the bowl I fixed in front of her as I shoved a spoon in her hand. "darlin' as your mate, I'm suppose to take care of you. That includes making sure you have shelter, are well-fed, and happy." I explained staring her down, "Now please eat at least a lil' bit. For me?"

She sighed heavily, grasping the spoon tightly before stabbing it into her cereal, she swirled it around angrily before scooping up some of the cereal and taking a deliberate bite, making damn sure I saw it. I merely shook my head and took a seat across from her. Resting my head in the palm of my hand.

"Darlin'?"

She chewed slowly, deliberately, and when she finally swallowed she looked at me with those bright chocolate colored eyes. "Yeah?"

"Wanna' talk about it?"

She sighed, taking another bite of cereal her shoulders drooping slightly. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Your emotions are tellin' me otherwise."

"I just..." she trailed off taking another bite before speaking again "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like this whole situation is my fault...If I was just a better daughter, a more selfless person...this whole thing may have never happened. If I would have just never moved to Forks in the first place...if I would have just stayed back in phoenix like my mother begged me too. Charlie wouldn't be out there right now...he'd be home! Safe and sound and probably watching football!"

She broke down then, crying into what was left of her nearly gone cereal.

Carefully, gently I reached over grasping both of her soft delicate hands with my own.

"Shush now darlin' don't cry." I cooed, stroking the back of her knuckles with my thumb. "Please don't talk like that."

"Why?" she sobbed out, tears streaking down her beautiful pale face.

"Because, if you never moved here to Forks, I would have never found you."

She sniffed, smiling a watery smile as I felt her grip my hands tighter. "Oh, Jasper, I love you."

"I love you too darlin'." I whispered, leaning forward to kiss her softly. It was a beautiful slow kiss and when we pulled away the look on Bella's face damn near had me kissing her again.

God she's beautiful.

"No matter what happens darlin' I'm here for you. I'll _always _be here for you."

"BELLA!"

Just then Jacob came rushing into the house a wild look in his eye, his emotions were everywhere and I could hardly make heads or tails of it. The only thing I was able to pick out for sure was his anger. It boiled hot and seemed close to erupting. Without thinking twice I quickly has Bella out of her chair and behind me as I glared at the young wolf.

He may be on our side but that didn't mean that I trusted his self control around my mate. That kind of anger could force the change, and I didn't want him too close.

"Jake?" She squeaked, eyes wide as she attempted to peek around me, my arm curled around so I could rest my hand on her hip. It was a silent way of telling her to stay put as well as a way of telling the people around us that she was mine and I was her dominate.

"You need to calm down before I let you speak to her dog." I growled my grip on her hip tightening.

"We don't have time for this vampire bullshit!" Jake screamed

Just then Peter, Charlotte, and Alice came barreling in and I growled in warning, telling them all not to get too close or I'll attack.

"Major, some serious shit just went down, you need cool the fuck off and _listen._" Peter snapped glaring at me.

"Jake just got a call from the reservation-"

"Sue called." Jacob interrupted fixing his dark gaze onto _my _Bella. "They found Charlie..."

"Dad?" She croaked, going pale "Is he-is he alright?"

"No." Jake shook his head, "Bells you're going to have to come with me to the rez, something terrible has happened."

"If she's going we _all _go." I snapped

"Listen here, _Jasper_ this is fucking important, we don't have time to sit here and fucking chat about it-"

"Exactly." I stated cutting in, "We don't. So shut up and lead the way."

He growled but merely turned around without saying anything.

"Jazz..." Bella whispered, as she leaned into my back "What's going on?"

"I dunno darlin', but lets go. Apparently we need to hurry."

* * *

**(Bella's PoV)**

. . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . we were too late.

_Too late. _

I felt nothing anymore, I was dead. I did this, I did this, I did this...

I'm a terrible daughter.

A worthless daughter.

I didn't deserve any kindness he showed me.

My fault.

_All _my fault.

I'm a monster.

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV)**

The growls the were emitting from my chest rumbled savagely as my eyes turned black in pure rage. I was going to hunt the bitch down and fucking kill her.

Victoria.

The bitch, fucked with the wrong vampire. I am the God of War, slayer of my own kind. I could rip her to pieces in a matter of seconds.

"Alice, Get Bella back to Sue's! Maybe she can calm her down, while the rest of us takes care of this mess." I could hear Jacob talking and at the mention of my mates name I turned, eyes resting on her collapsed form on the forest floor. Snarling snapped at Alice in warning, making sure she knew I will be watching.

Alice bowed never breaking eye contact before carefully gathering Bella into her arms, gently whispering reassurances in her ear. I watched until they were out of sight before turning back to the mess laid out before me.

"I'm sorry." I heard one of the younger wolves whisper "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault Collin, you did what you had to do."

I heard sniffling and knew the cub was crying but I didn't care I was too enraged, my consciousness slipping as I felt my instincts take over. Not even a foot away from me laid Charlie, who was probably not even turned a few days before...completely ripped to shreds. Carnage was every where chunks of his flesh laid in venom soaked piles on the grass and I couldn't help the snarl that was ripped from my mouth.

"This is sick." Jared muttered looking at the body from a distance, "The leech sent him here for us to find him. It was a set up."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Colin!" Jake snapped getting the young wolf's attention. "You protected the rez, you did your job. Charlie...Charlie was too far gone for us to do anything for him."

"But-"

"No buts. You did what we were all born to do and no one blames you."

"I'm tellin' you man, it was suicide sending him here. It's a trap." Jared insisted, "He was _too _new."

"You have a point." Jake frowned as he looked around the surrounding area as if to find some kind of clue.

"Well, well, well..."

I snarled, recognizing that voice, whirling around the wolves and I growled at the sight of the one person we all wanted a piece of.

Victoria.

However the person beside her had venom pooling in my mouth as I roared, the monster inside me dangerously close in taking me over. My eyes narrowed at the sight of them holding hands, presenting a united front.

"I fucking told you man." I heard Jared growl to Jacob from the background. "It's a trap."

I was inclined to agree as I glared at the man beside the wicked red head.

He was going to die, I'm making sure of it.

_Edward_, _you went too far this time._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I never meant to take so long in updating this one but English papers got in the way. Haha I should actually be working on one now! **

**Anywhoo I want to apologize for two things one being the shortness of this chapter, however this was basically a stepping stone to get to the next chapter...a necessary filler as it were. **

**Also I want to also apologize on Charile's death, I know a lot of you are against it but I felt like he ran his course so I...took care of him. Besides I always figured he's die this way if his daughter hung out with a bunch of vampires. I mean seriously doing something that dangerous had to have it's repercussions! **

**Another quick thing I want to mention! A really awesome person, known on you tube as ilike2eatbabies1218 made a video trailer for this fic! I pressure you guys to go onto my profile (where I have the link to it) and watch it! It is pure win! I was sooo happy when she instant messaged me with this surprise :3 So umm yeah go watch it, leave a comment! **

**Anyway I believe I've rambled on too much sooooo,**

**R+R :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Instinct **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For carnage and death.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wild cards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does._

_

* * *

_

**(Bella's PoV) **

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to run.

I wanted to die.

I've been nothing but a nuisance, I'm always in everyone's way.

I'm no good here, I'm nothing but a waste of space.

I killed him. Maybe not directly but I did. I killed my own father with my selfishness.

"Bella, You need to snap out of this." I heard a soft voice whisper by my ear as someone shook me. I didn't care, I couldn't feel. I was dead on the inside.

"Bella come on! Don't do this!"

Do what? I wondered slip into my own madness? Oh it was too late, I'm already slipping I'm almost gone...

"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." The voice sobbed

Sobbed? Why was it sobbing?

Oh well, what did it matter? Nothing matters. My dad is dead all I have is Jasper and If I stuck around he would be dead too. I am the problem, If I eliminate myself then the problems will vanish.

"Dammit Bella!"

The voice was starting to sound like Alice. But that couldn't be, Alice and I aren't close anymore...It couldn't be Alice.

"Please snap out of this! I really don't want to do this Jasper will kill me!"

I smiled because the thought of Jasper always brought a smile to my face. "Jasper would never kill Alice." I whispered, "Despite everything he does care for her."

There was a choking sound then a whispered, "I'm sorry." by my ear.

Then there was nothing but a burning pain and I struggled to scream but my lungs couldn't draw in enough air to make the sound.

Was this hell? Was I finally going to die?

Am I finally getting what I deserve?

"Oh Bella! Please, please remember of all the good times you had. Remember things about your mom!Your dad! Please Bella think about Jasper! Think about your love for him!"

I remember. Oh, how I remember. The first time I saw him walking into Forks high, the baseball game, the hotel room where he looked me straight in the eye to tell me "I'm worth it."

Our first kiss.

The first time I held him close to me.

The first time we made love.

Oh no...I don't want to die. I want to live, not for me but for him.

Jasper...

I have to get back to Jasper...

I screamed letting my anguish pierce the air and not far from me someone sobbed in relief. I struggled against the darkness threatening to take me, my thoughts constantly going back to Jasper.

I needed to fight.

I love you. Jazz.

* * *

**(Jacob's PoV) **

Shit just got real.

I was vibrating in anger as I struggled to keep myself in control. Jasper already looked like he was about to lose it, Half of my pack mates were already phased, and this Peter guy was standing eerily still with his girlfriend.

Edward..._the fucking dick... _all that talk about not feeding on people, being good, blah blah blah...

Fucking hypocrite was full of shit. He didn't mean a _fucking _word.

"Hello Jasper." Edward greeted nodding his head in acknowledgment. Jasper growled and looked ready to rip his head off. This couldn't be good, his self control was hanging by a thread.

"What do you want?" I growled out glaring at the pair

"You know what we want." The read headed sneered looking down her nose at us. "And I suggest you hand over the girl before things get very bad very quick."

"And what do you plan to do?" Jared snarled out from beside me " There are more of us then there are of you."

"Well, you think that don't you?" She grinned, a wicked twist of her lips that left her face looking sinister, Just then Edward whistled and a low rumbling sound surrounded us.

"CHARLOTTE RUN!" that Peter guy bellowed pushing his girl back, she looked startled before a determined look fixed itself on her face.

"I'm not leaving you here to do this alone."

He growled, "Charlotte! Go! Protect Alice and Bella."

She hesitated a moment before nodding her agreement and taking off, just then nearly sixty snarling vampires came out from the woods all snarling and volatile.

_Fuck. _

"I believe dog, that you were wrong in your assumption that you out numbered us."

I saw Edward flinch slightly before disentangling his hand from the red head, she looked at him her eyes narrowed. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head and I could see the exasperation in her gaze. "Oh for fucks sake! We talked about this." She hissed. "She _left _you. This is your chance for revenge!"

That seemed to strengthen his resolve because he went to grab for her hand again.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Edward was still a pussy, seriously what did Bella see in him?

"As fun as it is to see you two fight amongst yourselves, What is your goal here?" Peter asked, glaring darkly at the two.

"You know. We want to take the little human's life. It's vampire law. Technically I have a right to her since it is mate for a mate."

"Then kill Edward." I snapped

"He's not her mate." She countered, "Nor did he actually kill my James."

"Is that what he told you?"

"It's the truth!" Edward yelled, glaring at me.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped "I know what you're trying to do and you're pathetic attempt to turn us against each other won't work. In fact why are we even talking? It's wasting time."

And just like that she made a hand motion and the vampires all started to move as if they were one.

_Fuck.. _

In a flurry of motion I phased as everyone went into action.

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV) **

Death, carnage, venom.

The sickly sweet smell of venom was nearly overpowering as I effortlessly fought through the mass of newborns.

Grabbing one from behind I dragged it close to my body before getting a good grip around it's neck and twisting it's head clean off and moving to the next one.

I needed to kill.

_Protect my mate._

One jumped at what looked like Jacob but I didn't let it get that close as I snatched it in midair, throwing it against the ground and shoving my hand through it's chest pulling the un beating heart from it's cavity.

I tossed it aside carelessly before stomping down on it's throat and crushing his windpipe.

_Protect my mate._

I looked over to see Peter doing much the same thing as we continued onward through the mass of bodies, taking on two sometimes three at time with practiced ease.

Killing newborns was like riding a bicycle. Something you never forget.

Edward appeared before me and I snarled, "You don't want to fight me Edward."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

I backhanded him, sending him flying several feet across the woods until he smacked into a tree.

"Because I'm stronger than you." I appeared beside him to kick him in the ribs "Faster than you." I bent over and grabbed him by his throat, he struggled fruitlessly against my grip "And just better than you in general."

I squeezed until I felt his windpipe collapse under my hand "_Fuck you Edward._"

Edward whimpered and it took everything in me not to bite his face off as I locked gazes with him. He was always so high and mighty with me When I used to live with the Cullens back in a time we all considered each other family. He was always rubbing his self control in my face at every chance he had.

I dropped him only to pick him up again with his head in between my hands. "What are you doing?" He gasped out the fear evident in his eyes.

With jerky movements I twisted breaking his neck as he fell limply to the forest floor.

"You fucked with the wrong brother."

* * *

**A/N: Now before you bite my head off about how short this chapter is let me explain somethings. First thing being this is actually part one of the same chapter. I'm dealing with a lot of real life stuff including packing up for a big move (Like I'm driving across country because I'm moving 2,000 miles away) and I thought instead of leaving you all hanging until April, because that's probably when I'll get a chance to get back to it. I'll hurry up and try to post what I can now.**

**I mean I'll try to update again before I leave but I can't make any promises. **

**Two, College. I'm in the middle of Finals. Nuff ' said. **

**Anywhoo That's pretty much the reasons why I've been slow on the updates recently and if you guys are interested I now have a facebook page that I check fairly regularly so you all can add me and talk to me on there if you want :3 Link is in my profile page. **

**R+R :3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Instinct **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: M (For generally bad violence)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wild cards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**(Charlotte's PoV) **

Oh, sweet baby Jesus.

"Alice." I hissed glaring at the girl as I carried Bella into the abandoned house "What have you done?"

"I had to do it!" She whispered furiously back. "She was going to run off and get herself killed!"

"So you went ahead and did it for her?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to do without permanently damaging her to keep her from running off."

"It wasn't your decision to make! Jasper is going to _kill _you."

I watched as Alice went ahead of me into the bedroom and began taking the old dusty covers off the bed to make a semi clean spot for me to place the withering and screaming Bella.

Surprisingly she was a lot more quiet than the others.

"I know he is! I'm so sick with nerves that if I could I'd probably throw up!" Alice shrieked stepping aside signaling to me that she was done as I went ahead and placed Bella onto the old mattress. This was bad, really, really, really, bad.

"What are you going to do when the battle is over and everyone comes looking for her? She's not going to be at Sue's...Jesus Alice you bit her on Quileute land!"

"I know! I'm in deep shit! But I just didn't know what else to do! I've been flying blind since I've met Jacob and at first it was peaceful! It was kind of nice not having the constant burden of knowing the future and all the responsibility that came with that knowledge but now...now I just don't know what to do with myself without it."

She collapsed to the floor and began dry sobbing as the realization hit me. She's never been without her power before, which meant without some kind of prior knowledge she's drawing the worse conclusions and acting out of fear.

Dear God...I couldn't imagine having to live seeing the horrors coming our way my whole life only to get that yanked from me. I'd go insane with the paranoia...and that's what Alice was doing now...she was jumping going around every corner...

Fuck.

"Alice, I need you to calm down." I tried to soothe as I bent down to her level and slowly began rubbing circles on her back.

"How? How can I calm down? I fucked up Charlotte! Big time!"

"I know." I stated bluntly, wincing slightly as I realized that was probably the worst thing to say right now. However I was a firm believer of the truth and honestly I don't believe in sugar coating it. Sometimes that could just make the situation worse.

She glared at me with her butterscotch eyes and I merely shrugged. She knew how I was. "Alice you know I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you. You did fuck up big time. But I have a plan..."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I nodded trying my best to give her a reassuring smile in hopes that it conveyed a greater feeling of hope than what I actually had. "I want you to runaway."

"What?"

"Don't give me that look – Alice just _listen –_ With the way Jasper is right now it's going to be in your best interest to disappear for awhile and lay low. He's _dangerous _right now. Hell Sugar, he ain't even _himself_ and with Bella here being in the condition that she is in he's gonna be down right _feral." _

"I – I can't just leave Char! What about Jacob -" She paused a moment as a sudden thought seemed to just hit her. The pure horror on her face spoke volumes. "Oh God! Jacob is going to _hate _me!"

"Doesn't he kind of already hate you? You know for being a vampire?" I asked confused

"He...he imprinted on me Char...I – I'm his mate and he _just _accepted it. We were finally figuring it out and _I fucked it all up_."

"Maybe you could write him a letter. The little I understand about this...imprinting your talking about he's not gonna be able to hate you. Hell he'll probably understand..."

"I don't know..."

"Just write him the damn letter, sugar you've got nothin' to loose. And honestly can you look at you're eternity and be okay without him in it?"

She choked back another dry sob as she shook her head. "You're right. I can't...I think somewhere along the lines...I fell in love with him."

"Of course you did. You two are mates after all. No matter how hard either of you try you'll never be able to fight the pull."

Alice sighed as she stood up, her shoulders sagging as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. I followed suit getting on my feet as well as I watched her pull a piece of paper and a pen from the little clutch purse I didn't even realize she had with her.

"This is going to be hard." She whispered

She wrote the note quickly and folded it into a little heart before writing Jacob's name across the front and handed it to me.

"Are you okay?" I knew it was a stupid question but I felt the need to ask it anyway to see if maybe this was better off for her to just leave.

"No. But I will be. Besides I have hope."

"Why is that?"

She smiled then, a small delicate curve of her lips.

"Because when I try to take a look into my future, it still comes up black."

I watched her walk away then, wondering to myself if what she said was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**(Jasper's PoV) **

I was glaring down at Edward's immobile form my lips snarled in disgust. That should keep him from going anywhere until we can burn all the bodies.

My thoughts briefly drifted to Bella and the dismembered, fleshy pieces of her dad. Even if he were able to survive if we found all the pieces he still wouldn't be the same...it would probably be best to just burn the pieces with the rest of the bodies.

A savage scream pierced the air and I tore my gaze away from the man I used to consider as my brother once upon a time.

Victoria was standing merely a few feet away from me, her gaze wild as a wolf grabbed a newborn by it's arm and dragged it away from behind her. Her numbers were rapidly declining and it was just me and her as we watched each other.

"Your coven has ruined my _life." _She spat as she started circling, I quickly followed suite...so she wouldn't be able to get behind me.

"I'm not apart of that coven anymore."

"Doesn't matter, you're still protecting that little bitch."

I roared causing her to snarl back as her hands flexed into claws. Rushing forward I attacked her, yet she dodged easily enough. I was able to drop down into a sweeping kick to knock her off balance. She stumbled but was fast in her recovery as she jumped back making sure to get as much distance away from me as possible.

It went on like that for awhile. Attack, dodge, attack, dodge.

For a little bitch she was certainly fast.

"You won't be able to catch me." She taunted, once again dancing out of my arms reach. I smirked as caught eyes with Jacob who nodded before pouncing and tackling her to the ground.

"Something you should keep in mind Victoria..." Grinned taking my time walking over to her as Jacob had her pinned down his face mere inches away from hers. "Never get cocky. It becomes a disadvantage." Jacob moved away as I grabbed a fistful of her hair dragging her up to my level.

"You will never be able to bother me or any of my loved ones again." I snarled tightening my hold and using all of my strength to pull her head clear off her body.

The rest of her went limp as I flung her head to the opposite side.

Jacob phased back to human form his dark eyes glancing up at me in both fear and awe.

"I guess that's the end of that."

"I guess so..." He commented as I turned from him to survey the area. Bits of flesh and random body parts were scattered everywhere, the strong putrid smell of death and venom hung thick in the air. I could already see the rest of the fact phased back, sporting cut off shorts as they gathered all the pieces they could find and throw them into a pile.

"Jake man! Let's get this bonfire goin'!" Paul shouted grinning wildly as he practically skipped dragging pieces of Edward toward the pile.

Jake sighed, "You guys go ahead! Jasper and I are gonna leave."

I raised an eyebrow in silent question,urging him to elaborate. "I don't know about you man, but I want to go check on the women."

"Bella..." I began as my thoughts immediately went to her, the broken look on her face as I had Alice take her away.

Bella was hurting right now, she needed me.

"Alright, let's go."

"Jasper!"

I turned around to see a frantic looking Peter looking between me a Jacob. "What's up fucker?"

"Something's wrong, we need to get back now!"

The urgency sent both Jacob and I runnin' as we left the clean up to the rest of the wolves. What could have happened? Bella has to be alright...Alice and Charlotte was with her...right?

* * *

**(Jacob's PoV) **

Something was wrong...terribly, terribly wrong.

I could feel the imprint pull as Alice seemed to get farther and farther away from me. I felt as if I part of my very soul was ripped from my being to travel along with her. Jasper was looking at me from the corner of his eye as we ran, probably from the sheer panic I felt as I pushed myself to run faster than I have ever had to run before.

Hoping that against all the odds I could catch her before she got too far.

"Where are you going Jacob?" Jasper shouted, "I thought Sue's was this way?"

"They're not at Sue's!"

"How do you know?"

I veered off into the left taking a backstreet toward one of the old empty houses. How does one describe an imprinting? How could I possibly put into words that I literally feel the other half of my soul drifting away from me?

"Just trust me."

Peter and Jasper exchanged looks but shrugged as we come up to old man Levi's old house. It hasn't been lived in for over ten years, but I knew they were in that...at least I knew _Bella _was in there. Alice on the other hand...

"Your women is in here." I stated pointing toward the door before turning around to take off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called after me, but I didn't answer I just phased and ran. I was faster in this form.

She couldn't truly believe that she could get away from me could she? She is apart of my soul...I will follow her to the ends of the earth willingly or not.

_Who am I kidding? Vamp leech or not I still love that girl. _

* * *

**(Charlotte's PoV) **

I sat vigilantly by Bella's side as she whimpered and fought against the pain. Carefully I placed a cool hand on her forehead in hopes that it would soothe her, possibly take away some of the burning.

Poor sugar...loosing her dad and her mortality all in the same day. My thoughts drifted lazily to Alice and almost absently I fiddled with the note she wanted me to give to Jacob in my pocket.

Why did everything have to be a big ol' mess?

Suddenly I was torn away from Bella with force, flying back and hitting something solid. Arms automatically wrapped around me and I felt the solid thing I landed one begin to rumble. It took me a moment to realize that it was a serious of low warning growls and that the arms that were wrapped around me were Peter's.

"Oh Darlin'!" I cried ignoring the furious and dangerous expression on Jasper's face as he took in Bella's still form whimpering on the bed. I turned in Peter's embrace to bury my head into his shoulder.

"What _happened?" _I heard Jasper growl, Peter's arms tightened as he growled back "Don't fucking go there Major."

"For the record..." I mumbled into Peter's Shoulder "When I got here she was already in this condition."

"Where's Alice sug?" Peter asked rubbing my back gently in a comforting gesture.

"She left."

"Left?"

"She...she panic'd and turned Bella..."

"_What?_" Both men hissed

"Alice hasn't been handling the loss of her power very well on top of everything else. Hell with everything so fucked up as it is I'm surprised any of us is as sane as we are."

"Did...did she attack Bella?" Jasper asked tentatively anger boiling just below that deceptive calm.

"No. We've talked and Alice was convinced that Bella was bound to do something stupid...apparently after she pulled Bella away from the woods...well...she was suicidal Jazz. Alice told me some of the things Bella was murmuring...and while I think Alice overreacted...I don't think she was entirely wrong. Bella blamed herself you know." I tore myself away from the comforting embrace of my mate to face a more calm and collected Jasper.

"I...know." Jasper sighed, taking a seat by Bella and grasping her hand tightly. "Why did Alice leave?"

"She was borderline hysterical...and well I thought it might have been best if she left for a while until everything calmed down...to be honest neither of us knew how you were going to react."

"That would explain why Jacob suddenly took off." Peter mused

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper and I were heading toward Sue's however Jacob seemed to know you two were here. When he showed us where to go, he took off without a word. I assuming to where ever Alice went."

"It must be that Imprinting thing."

"It's not that much different from our mating pull." Jasper murmured glancing down at Bella adoringly as he smoothed back her sweat slicked hair.

"I imagine not, however it seems a great deal stronger." I stated pulling out the note Alice intended me to hand to Jacob. "Alice damn near didn't leave...she didn't want to go without Jacob despite the fact that you might have torn her to pieces."

"What's that your holding?"

"A note Alice wanted me to give to Jacob...however it doesn't look like I'll be able to give it to him since he took off after her."

"We're going to have to move her." Jasper stated

"Why?" I asked

"We're still on Quileute land and Alice technically broke the treaty by biting her on their lands. Things could get real ugly, real fast if they found us still here _especially _with Bella being in the..._condition _that she is in."

"Good point."

With a gentleness I had no idea he possessed he gathered Bella into his arms. I watched in awe as he made his way out of the house.

"Peter?"

"Yes sugar?"

"Bella's real good for him." I stated staring at the open door that he disappeared out of.

"Yeah, sugar...she is."

* * *

**A/N: WooT! Another Chapter down and out! Sorry the fight scenes these past two chapters were garbage and a little rushed. I'm on a time crunch so I'm trying to get these chapters out for both of my stories as fast as possible before I leave on my epic move. **

**This is almost the end! One more chapter and that's it guys! Plans on how this will end? Who knows. But you should click the next button because I'm going to end up posting these at the same time thanks to FF.N for being on it's period and acting like a HUGE D-bag.**

**Just so you know, you guys would have had this DAYS ago!**

**Is anyone else had trouble updating their stories? Because this is starting to get ridiculous. Srsly. **

**Anywhoo R+R :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Instinct**

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this chapter**: T (For happy ending goodness.)

**Summary: **I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and When Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew...that she would be his.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, Jacob/Alice, Edward and The werewolves are going to be my wild cards. Who knows what the fuck I'll end up doing with those guys. lol.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

**Epilogue **

**(Jasper's PoV) **

It's been three days... three long, agonizing days and Bella hasn't moved, or made a sound since that first day. She has been unusually quiet and it worried me to no end. Was something wrong? Did Alice do it right?

I was sick with anxiety. It had gotten so bad that I would sometimes accidentally project my feelings causing both Charlotte and Peter to leave the house for long periods of time. Usually with Char glaring at me and announcing "You know you're not the only one worried. We don't need your anxiety on top of our own." before she would leave.

With no real home I ended up taking her to her old house.

I hope the familiarity would help her transition when she finally did wake up.

"I love you darlin' I love you so, so much." I whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

I was startled by the sudden ringing of my cellphone, the sounds of _Keith Urban piercing_ the silent air around me. Without even looking at the screen I flipped it open and shoved it against my ear.

"What?" I hissed, I knew it was rude but I honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with Peter's bullshit

"Bro?"

"Emmett?" I asked, blinking in confusion

"Yeah. Listen bro I wanted to call and tell you how sorry I am for how everything went down."

"It's alright Emmett, I know that you and Rose had my back in all of this."

"Yeah, Rosie and I decided to take a little vacation away from Carlisle and Esme for awhile. We're staying at our cabin in Montana..."

"Oookay?"

"And I was wondering...well _we _were wondering...if you and Bella would like to stay with us for awhile?"

I sighed, "Listen before you offer us something so generous there's something I should fill you guys in on..." I took a deep unnecessary breath and began to explain everything. Edward's betrayal, How Bella and I left, Jacob imprinting on Alice, Victoria, the battle, Alice changing Bella..._everything _and when I was done I was left with nothing but silence on the other end of the phone...

nervously I asked "Hello?"

"_Dude.._" Emmett hissed, "Why didn't you call us earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rosie and I would have helped you. You _know _how Rose can't stand Edward."

I laughed, relief flooding through me as I realized neither of them were angry at me for what I did...but just to be sure..."You're not pissed at me for destroying Edward?"

Emmett snorted, "Fuck no. I mean personally I am a little disappointed because I had more faith in Edward than that. But fucking with another dude's mate...he got what he deserved."

"Thanks man, for calling me and letting me know we're all right."

"No problem. I still consider you my bro I'm just sorry it took me so long to call."

"It's alright. We both got caught up in our own shit." I stated smiling into the phone.

"Well I gotta go, Rosie is yelling for me. But you two are coming out right? I mean we have plenty of room out here at the cabin you could even bring Peter and Charlotte if you wanted too. Plus I'd like to see lil' sis after she turned."

"Sure Emmett, I think we can swing that."

"Great! Later bro."

"Later." I replied snapping the phone shut and shoving it back in my pocket. I was grinning as I took my seat by Bella's side to grasp her hand.

"You hear that darlin'? Emmett and Rose want us to come visit. So you gotta wake up soon so we can go see them okay?" I whispered as I gently stroked her knuckles with my thumb.

"They have this cabin in Montana that's out in the middle of nowhere. It's a great spot for hunting...if you want I can help you get on the animal diet...I'd even hop on the animal diet with you if it was something you wanted."

I bent down to place a gentle kiss against her throat. "I'd do anything for you."

Just then her rate rate started to slow and her breathing began to get shallow and more desperate. If my heart could beat I was positive it would somehow beat it's way out of my chest as I watched nearly enraptured by the beauty that was dying before me.

It was morbidly fascinating waiting and watching for your loved one to join you in death.

With one final breath her body went completely still...

seconds ticked by turning into minutes and after what felt like an eternity I reached out to caress her cheek with my fingertips as I whispered, "Bella? Darlin'? Open your eyes for me...please..."

* * *

**(Bella's PoV) **

The burning finally stopped and I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. The agonizing pain that tortured me for what felt like forever finally ebbed away into nothingness.

I felt a hand firmly grasping my own and I struggled with trying to organize my thoughts on who it could it possibly be...

Flashes of images flew across my thoughts...memories that seemed to have been locked away was suddenly set free as it hit me.

Edward...Alice...Victoria..._Jasper! _

My thoughts quickly grabbed onto that image and a feeling of pure untainted love filled my being.

_Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper..._

_My mate, My mate, My mate, My mate, My mate..._

Suddenly I felt fingertips caress my face softly as a low baritone with an undertone of a southern twang whispered in my ear. "Bella? Darlin? Open your eyes for me...please..."

The scent of sunshine and fresh hay invaded my noise and almost unconsciously I took a deep breath of it as it seemed to relax me.

_Jasper! _

Slowly, I opened my eyes, momentarily blinded by the crispness of all the new shapes and colors looked around me. Rainbows danced in my vision and it took me a moment to realize it was the sunlight bouncing off of our skin.

_Our. Skin. _

I blinked as I struggled to sit up my new eyes taking in my mates form for the first time. He was covered in brutal scars...scars that should have had me running and screaming for the hills yet somehow because they were on him...looked devastatingly beautiful in a morbid kind of way.

"Bella?" He questioned hesitantly, I could almost see the weariness on his face as if he was afraid I would bolt from him at any second.

I frowned at that thought. I would never run from him...he was mine and I was his.

"Bella?" He asked again, and this time I smiled, reaching out to gently caress his face with my free hand. His crimson eyes were soft and looked into mine with such adoration that if I were breathing I was sure my breath would have hitched.

Only one person, one word could come to my mind and it fell beautifully from my lips as if it always belonged there at the tip of my tongue.

"Jasper."

* * *

**A/N: That's it folks! The End! Before anyone starts throwing random internet spam my way please be aware that Jacob and Alice's ending will be wrapped up neatly in a nice little one shot with lots of smutty goodness...As long as it's in demand that is. Cause I'll be honest...I'm not going to bother with it if no one cares...I have other projects to tend too and that also need my attention. **

**And before anyone asks...Is there going to be a sequel? The answer is...Maybe. Again it kind of depends on the need for one and how many of you actually _want _it. Either way if there does end up being a sequel it won't be for a while. **

**Sad that this Journey came to an end? I am too. This was my first Twific and I'm feeling the need to dab at my eyes with a tissue. I feel like one of those moms that's watching their babies leave the nest or some shit. Seriously. **

**So I want to give each and every one of you that reviewed a great big super special thank you! Because without you guys constantly encouraging me I would have probably never found the motivation to complete this fic. SO THANK YOU GUYS! From the bottom of my wicked little heart! :3 **

**And before I peace on outta here let me mention that I still have another Jasper/Bella story in the works that is also posted on here called Changing Yesterday so you all won't have to miss me or my writing too much! ;) **

**Anyway R+R :3 **

**PEACE & LOVE, **

**Villainess Foul **


	21. Outtake 1: Get to Me

**Instinct**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Title: Instinct**

**Author:** Villainess Foul

**Rating for this One-Shot/Outtake**: M 18 + ONLY PLEASE!(For the hot wild wolf sex that is bound to happen)

**Summary for Outtake: **She left feeling as if he hates her, he chased her because he didn't.

**Pairing: **Pure Jacob/Alice, slight mention of various other pairings this outtake.

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises. Stephanie Meyer does. Also I do NOT own the song "It's beginning to get to me." That belongs to snow patrol. Which is a pretty awesome band :3_

* * *

_I want something_

_That's purer than the water_

_Like we were_

_It's not there now_  
_Ineloquence and anger_  
_Are all we have_

_Like Saturn's rings_  
_An icy loop around me_  
_Too hard to hold_

* * *

**(Alice's PoV)**

I didn't really expect to end up here, It felt strange to be in a place where Jasper and I spent our 18th honey moon and even weirder to think about him in such an abstract way. For so long we have been together ...it was always Alice and Jasper or Jasper and Alice.

"Here's your key Miss Brandon."

"Thank you." I replied as I took the card key from the conceraige.

I eyed him over quickly then dismissed him just as fast. He was cute but not my type.

No...my type was tall, wild, and russet skinned.

I sighed as I hurried into the elevator and thanking the elderly gentleman that was kind enough to hold the door open for me I got lost into my own thoughts.

The future was still blank, which I assumed meant Jacob hasn't given up his search for me. I tapped my foot anxiously at that thought. A very human gesture. Will Jacob still want me? Or is he looking for me out of some sort of revenge? Not knowing what could happen is destroying me on the inside. Never in all of my existence have I been this Uncertain.

I mean I really fucked up back in Forks.

I would be lucky if Jasper wasn't hunting me down, so he could make a bonfire out of my limbs.

The elevator 'dinged' shocking me out of my thoughts as I hurried off and onto my floor.

Everything was just so fucked up and It's my fault. I can admit it.

I slid the key into my door as I walked into my suite.

I sighed, again (something I have been doing a lot lately) as I turned the radio on by my beside and plopped onto the queen sized bed.

I missed Jacob.

I missed his warmth.

Fuck.

_And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed _

The un shed tears shimmered in my eyes as I listened to the song filling the empty room around me.

I couldn't even blame someone else for this empty loneliness I feel. I brought it all on myself. Due to my selfishness.

A rapid knocking startled me, and before I could even consider getting up to see who it could be the door was kicked open to reveal the last person I thought I'd see.

Jacob stood there, His dark eyes wild as his chest heaved in exertion as if he just came from a heavy run.

I sat up quickly as I felt fear and desire race through me all at once.

"J-Jacob."

"Why?" He gasped out walking into the room as he closed the half broken door behind him.

"I, I'm sor -"

"Save it." Jacob interrupted "I don't want to hear your apologies, I want to hear your reasons _why_."

"I – I just couldn't face you for what I've done." I whispered facing away from him.

"What do you mean for what you've done?"

I felt him sit next to me on the bed however, I still refused to look at him. "Didn't you see what I did to Bella? Didn't you get my note?"

"No. I felt you leaving. I took off after you as soon as I took Jasper and Peter to their mates...What- What did you do Alice?"

I turned to look at him then, the surprise clearly written on my face. This is my chance. I could lie...convince him to stay out here with me...we could live in blissful ignorance and he'll love me, just like I want him too.

_Alice, don't be a fucking idiot. _

No...I couldn't do that to him...I couldn't be that cruel.

"I-I turned Bella on your land."

I heard a sharp intake of breath "Why?"

"It was a rash move." I admitted, "I did it because Bella was loosing it over Charlie and I just...didn't know what else to do."

He grabbed me then, startling me as he forcefully pulled me into an embrace.

"You stupid leech."

"What?"

"What you did was stupid. What was even more stupid is that you thought you had to run from me."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm mad for a lot of things. But I still love you, you are still my Imprint."

And then as if by some magical force, his mouth found mine.

His grip on me loosened as his hands roamed, touching along the small of my back, skimming lightly along the sideline of my jaw. There was no pulse from my throat, no palpitating beats. But it didn't matter—as long as I heard his. He merely continued to touch me, grabbing my short, silky hair into his palms.

It felt like heaven having his scorching hot lips upon my icy ones. He was always so hot...so deliciously hot. As if he were burning me from in the inside out.

I heard tearing noises and was only vaguely aware that it was the Gucci dress I was wearing. I wanted to say something but couldn't find the strength in myself to actually care for the poor, now tattered garment that was being viciously ripped from my body. All I could think about – focus on was his hot burning hands as he palmed my breasts.

We were different. Jacob and I. Two being that were never meant to be together, mortal enemies.

Yet here we were, discarding our clothes in a frenzied fashion, trying desperately to get closer.

He _wanted _me, and I was going to give myself to him.

He lays us down on the bed, both of us naked as he kissed a hot trial down the length of my body. I reached for his shoulders, wanting to pull him up to me so I could kiss him, but instead he settles himself between my legs. His fingers stroking and moving in and out of my pussy at a maddeningly slow pace. Teasing me in ways that had me gasping despite the fact that I didn't need air. I try to sit up, to watch him do this deliciously sinful act on me but his other hand settles over my belly, smoothing up my stomach and between my breasts. He pushes me, wanting me back on my back, and I let myself fall back down.

"No" he growls, burying his face between my legs. "I want you to stay still." is the last thing I hear before his tongue attacks my clit. He uses the fingers of his left hand to keep me spread open as he laps at my pussy, and his right hand, that was flat against my chest, traveled up a little further to palm my breast, messaging it.

I thread my fingers through his hair, urging him on. I shift my legs, trying to get my feet on the floor so I can push up against him, unfortunately I was too short to do so. Jacob works faster, wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking on it firmly.

"Jacob! Fuck!" I yell. He pulls back, a sexy smirk on his face as he licks his lips.

"What is it? What do you want?" he asks, teasing.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to come inside of me." I plead, desperate to feel him over me.

"We'll do that later. Right now we're doing this," he says, confidently, flicking his tongue against my clit again. I throw my leg over his shoulder, using the leverage to pull him closer to me.

"Your fingers?" I whispered, my breath coming faster and harder. "Give me your fingers, I need you inside," I beg. I wanted, no _needed_ something inside me, something to fulfill this aching need building up inside of me. He responds immediately, plunging two fingers into me, moving them fast and hard as I get closer to my orgasm.

The feel of his strong hands gripping me, manipulating me, pushes me over the edge, and I grind down against him as I come undone. I don't hold back, whimpering, moaning, screaming his name. He shocks me by pulling away while I'm still twitching. Curiously I open my eyes to find him towering over me, his cock large and standing proud. I licked my own lips as my eyes examined the girth of him. He was so huge...and if I were human I might have worried that he would have split me in half trying to fit such a massive cock into my tiny pussy. But I wasn't human, I was made of something stronger...and irrational fears were a thing of the past when it came to sex.

"I need you," Jacob says, leaning over me, hooking his hands under my arms and moving me up further on the bed. He crawls up after me, sliding his hands down to my ass, and lifts my hips up. He wastes no time; there's no teasing, just his thick, heavy cock between my legs. He reaches down to line us up and pushes into me, pushing me backwards with the force of his thrust to the point that I slam into the headboard and nearly crack it.

Well. Shit.

He looks worried for a moment but I merely cling to him, every nerve in my body still screaming in sensitivity from my previous orgasm. He kisses me, resting his forehead against mine, as he gazed into my eyes, his body crashing into mine, over and over.

I was lost. All coherency flew out of the window as he drilled himself into me.

He hitches my leg up over his, pushing harder, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. He growls looking completely feral as the noise when straight to my pussy making it wetter. His hips slamming savagely into mine as he drops his head to my neck, moaning my name, and I stroke his hair and his neck softly as his orgasm rocks through him triggering a second one from me. He lifts his head to kiss me sweetly after we started coming back down from our high.

"Fuck, Alice!" he mutters, pulling out of me, rolling off to the side. We lie on our backs, side by side, catching our breath. He reaches down to grab my hand, linking his fingers with mine, and brings them up to his chest. Turning slightly, I drank in his face, his beautiful, angular features, dark eyes, russet colored skin, his wild dark hair that was just starting to grow out.

He was achingly beautiful and I couldn't stop the words that were tumbling out of my mouth. "I love you."

His face softened at my confession as he leaned over to capture my lips with his own, I moaned slightly as the taste of me was still very much on his tongue.

When he pulled back he smiled wickedly, "I love you too, you know?"

I grinned, rolling over to straddle him, "You do huh? But puppy, you still call me leech. That hurts my feelings a little bit."

"It does, does it?" He questioned gently thrusting against me already signaling for a round two.

Wow. Wolves were full of stamina. I love being supernatural, it has wonderful benefits in the sack.

I moaned barely able to get the words out "Yeah, you should probably stop calling me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

I lifted myself up just enough so I could reach down and guide his already hard again cock into my wet and waiting pussy.

"Lover, hunny bunny, snookums..." I moaned, "sex goddess."

He snickered, "How about just Alice?"

I grinned, "I like it puppy. I like it a lot."

* * *

_It's so thrilling but also wrong_  
_Don't have to prove that you are so strong_  
_'Cause I can carry you on my back_  
_After our enemies attack_

_I tried to tell you before I left_  
_But I was screaming under my breath_  
_You are the only thing that makes sense_  
_Just ignore all this present tense_

_We need to feel breathless with love_  
_And not collapse under its weight_  
_I'm gasping for the air to fill_  
_My lungs with everything I've lost_

* * *

**A/N: There! This is their proper ending, smothered with lots of p0rn :3 Hopefully ya'll enjoyed it. I just got some interwebz and I settled nicely into my new home. Possible new outtakes and updates later. Also I'm deciding between posting my new Harry Potter fic or my new Twilight fic. So Which would you like to see first? They both involve werewolves :3 **

**Anywhoo R+R :3 **


End file.
